The Jokers of Kung fu
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: The second story after the prequel. Kenzaki and Adam are now in their new world and they will have an adventure of a lifetime with new friends. Viper develop feelings for the Adam and she planned on keeping it a secret until someone finds out. Viper x OC. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: Finally! The second story fter the prequel is here! I hope that you well enjoy this one. The poll has ended and the winning form for Kenzaki is Wolf. Adam will be a cobra in this story, if you don't know who is Adam, He is my OC Kamen rider. The story takes place before Po became the Dragon Warrior. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam and any other things you don't know in this story. Reminder: No enemies from Showa or Heisei is appearing**

At the Jade palace, Shifu was supervising his students, The Furious Five. They were in the courtyard sparring each other, training to be the Dragon Warrior.

"That's enough for today!" announced Shifu, the five bowed and went to do their own business and Tigress and Viper stayed behind with Shifu."Master Shifu, there is something we need to ask you." said Tigress. Shifu turned and looked up at Tigress before asking,"and what is it that you want to ask?"

Tigress became nervous and Viper replied,"We wanted to ask you if we could continue our training. Is it okay to continue our training, Master Shifu?"

Shifu nodded and the girls went into the training hall. Shifu then continued his way to the location of the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. There, he found Master Oogway meditating next to the tree.

Shifu sat next to him and Oogway asks,"Why did you let the girls continue their training?" Shifu looked at the meditating tortoise and said,"They need to train to be the Dragon Warrior." Oogway frowned and said,"They do not need to train this hard to be the Dragon Warrior, they still have to enjoy their lives by enjoying what they will soon have in due time." Shifu raised an eyebrow and asks,"And what do they need to do that is more important than being the Dragon Warrior?" Oogway opened his eyes and smiled,"Love."

Tigress was sparring with Viper on the Jade Tortoise. They had finished the spar until Viper asks,"Why do you want to be the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress growled a bit and said,"So I can prove everyone wrong about what I did at the Bao Gu Orphanage." Tigress then asks,"What about you?" Viper sighed and said,"To prove to my father that without fangs, I am still a Kung fu master." After their little conversation, they went back to training. Tigress was destroying more swinging clubs while Viper was practicing her flexibility in the flames. They were training for more than an hour until they heard a deafening boom that shook the ground, they looked out of the window and saw two meteorites crashing into the forest near the village.

Shifu stared in horror as the two meteorite crashed into the forest and Oogway hid a smirk."What were those?!" Shifu asks in horror as Oogway got up and slowly walked back to the Jade palace and Shifu walking beside him."Those were meteorites, Shifu. They are rocks that came from outside this world." Shifu rolled his eyes, he had heard Oogway said that to him for more than a thousandth time since the first meteorite came and crashed into the sea**(Luckily, that first meteorite was not as deadly as the one that made the dinosaurs extinct)**.

Upon reaching the Jade palace, Monkey was panicking and Mantis was babbling about the end of the world. Shifu went up and smacked both their heads and looked back at Oogway, who seem worried, he asks,"What's the matter Master Oogway?"

Oogway simply smiled and replied,"You should go check the crash site tomorrow with the Furious Five."

Shifu nodded and announced,"Get some rest, all of you. Tomorrow, we will head out to the forest and investigate the crash site." The five bowed at the two masters and went back to their rooms to sleep.

**At the forest,**

Kenzaki was in his Nature Joker form while Adam was in his Element Joker form.

"Ouch, rough landing we had huh Kenzaki?" Adam asks and Kenzaki nodded while rubbing his head. They heard leaves rustling and they went to hide in a nearby bush that was surprisingly big enough for the both of them.

They peeked out of the bush and saw Rhinos inspecting the meteorites and went back in the direction they came from. The two Jokers came out and Adam said,"Well that was weird, the rhinos were wearing armors and carrying battle axes." Kenzaki then said,"Maybe animals are sentient in this world?" They were confused and became more confused when they took out their spirit human cards. The two cards showed different animals, Kenzaki's spirit human had became spirit Wolf and Adam's spirit human became spirit Cobra."What the heck happened to them?!" exclaimed Adam, Kenzaki then replied,"They must have changed when we entered the atmosphere of this world in the meteorites."

They slide the cards on their buckles**(Chalice/Joker heart Buckle)** and the rouzers announced,**"SPIRIT!"** They were engulfed in statics and they became their respective cards, Kenzaki was now a wolf and Adam was now a Cobra.

Kenzaki looked like an ordinary wolf while Adam was a badass looking Cobra with spikes visible on his sides like Venosnake**(Kamen rider Ouja)**.

They soon built a small shelter for themselves within a few hours and they slept waiting for tomorrow.

**A/N: The first chapter for the third story I have made is finally done! Please review on how it is if you like to and criticism is allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: The second chapter is here after a long time of thinking what to write, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam, the Joker forms and other things you don't know about this story.**

**At the Jade palace,**

A duck had banged a gong and Shifu walked into the Student Barracks and was greeted by all five students outside their rooms and standing still, waiting for further instructions from Shifu.

"Good morning master!" the five said simultaneously and Shifu nodded in satisfaction.

"Get ready a fresh supply of food and water, we will be spending half the day investigating the crash site." the five nodded and immediately went back into their rooms and got everything they needed for the day.

After a few minutes of waiting for monkey to get his supply and hide his cookies in the kitchen's top shelf, they set off towards the village so they could exit the village gates and enter the forest. Oogway smiled and waved at them as they walked down the steps.

The six of them finally reached the bottom of the steps and were greeted by the villagers, they walked past a noddle shop and saw a panda giving out bowls of noddles to the villagers queueing up. They moved on until they reached the gates, the rhino guarding the gates let them through and told them,"Be careful out there, two rhino guards went missing in the forest yesterday when we went to check the meteorites." The six of them nodded and walked into the forest.

**With the Jokers,**

The two of them had woken up long ago and were deciding on who they will be in this world if anyone asks them who they world. They decided to be called Nature and Element and they will be known as the Deadly Jokers and finally, They will be adoptive brothers of each other which means they are brothers.

They had started exploring the forest for about a few minutes until they saw six figures heading their way and Kenzaki signaled Adam to slither up the tree while he climbed it. They looked down at the six and saw a red panda, a tiger, a snake, a mantis, a monkey and a crane heading towards the meteorites."Must be more investigators." Adam suggested as they followed them silently on the tree banches, jumping from tree to tree.

Upon reaching the crash site, they saw that the crane was flying up to inspect the top while the others stayed on the ground and inspected the surroundings and the meteorites. They saw the tiger stopped at the mud and cursed themselves for forgetting to cover their tracks and the tiger called the others. The two of them then knew that the tiger was a female. They took out the same card and slide them through their rouzers,**"THIEF!"**

**The Furious Five and Shifu,**

"Master Shifu! I've found tracks!" yelled Tigress, the others soon crowded around the mud and Monkey said,"it looks like a wolf's foot print and snake tracks coming out of the meteorites." The others soon saw the shelter they built and checked it out.

"Wow, looks like they just set up a house." Mantis was impressed by how the shelter was built in just a day. Crane turned his head and saw a shadow figure jumping off a nearby tree and said,"Hey guys, looks like I found someone." They followed Crane until they stopped and they saw a Buffalo beating the daylight out of a armorless rhino guard and a another being hit continuously with a whip by another Buffalo. Tigress growled and was ready to charge until Shifu stopped her,"Why master? Why can't I stop them?" ask Tigress. The others agreed with her and Shifu said,"I sense two strong beings somewhere in this area." The others looked in front and gasped in shocked at what they were looking at.

They were looking at the Buffaloes being punched by an invisible force and yelled,"Show yourself coward!"

Two giant humanoid chameleons appeared in front of the Buffaloes and one of them said,"It is you who is the coward, a true coward will beat up the defenseless for food, money and water and for fun." The two chameleons got into their battle stance and the one on the left glowed green while the one on the right was struck by a lightning bolt that came out of nowhere combined with a snow storm that was swirling around its legs and fire and wind swirled around both hands.

The one on the left was all green, its mouth split into four**(like an Elite from Halo)**, it had pincers sticking out of its back which made Mantis eyes widen, antennae was sticking out of its head and two giant curved talon shaped claws appeared on its hands.

The one on the right was now entirely red with antennae sticking out of its head and two giant curved talon shaped claws appeared on his hands as well.

The six were even more surprised went the battle began.

The green one was against the Buffalo with the whip. The Buffalo tried to lash out the whip and the green one dodged it and drew out a card that had a jaguar on it, the Buffalo was confused and the green one said,"Can you hit me when I'm running at sonic speed?" He slide the card through the rouzer,**"MACH!"** he became a flash of green that pinned the Buffalo down and rammed him a few time before grabbing the whip and he tied the Buffalo up.

The red one was having a fist on fist fight with the Buffalo, he used his claws and shank the Buffalo in his guts and fire covered his hand before he punched the Buffalo right in his face. Badly burned, the Buffalo collapsed in defeat.

The two then walked up to the rhinos, who were begging for mercy after seeing what they can do, while the six watched in anticipation on what the two beings will do to the guards. The two kneel down and the green one asks,"Are you two alright?" the rhinos nodded slowly and the red one said,"you don't have to worry about us, we have sworn to protect the defenseless from cowards like them and other dangerous villains in this world." The rhinos relaxed but were confused at the last part he said, Shifu and the others were still in the bush discussing what they should do. After discussing, they decided to follow them.

**With the Jokers,**

Kenzaki and Adam, now dubbed Nature and Element, helped the rhinos up and walked back to their shelter. They have already knew that the six were following them thanks to their sense of hearing that increased when they were Jokers.

Nature**(I am now using Nature and Element, deal with it)** whispered,"Ready to lose them?" he pulled out his time Scarab and Element did the same and nodded. They slide the cards through their rouzers and they were covered in statics,**"TIME!"** Both of them were now Scarab Undead and they activated the time stopping ability and took off back to the shelter.

They reached the shelter and time resumed, they soon locked the door and closed the windows and pretended to be asleep.

**With the Furious Five and Shifu,**

They were now following nothing after they saw the two strange beings turning into a giant humanoid Scarab and disappeared within a second.

Tigress groaned loudly and Shifu sighed.

Mantis then asks in shock,"How were they gone just like that after they turned into a another monster?!" Monkey was even more confused,"Why do they keep using those cards?" Viper then suggested,"Maybe the cards give them those abilities?" Shifu then silenced the group and said,"No matter what they are or how they have those abilities, we must find out if they are good or bad."

They continued their search for 2 hours and stopped at the meteorites and saw that the shelters windows were closed and the door was locked, they decided to creep up to it and peeked into it. Their eyes widen as they saw the 2 beings sleeping on the beds. They carefully placed Viper on the window so she could slither in and open the locked door while they waited at the door, she was about to reached the door when she felt a hand covered her mouth. She turned and was shocked to see the 2 beings staring back at her before they carried her away from the door, they placed her on the bed and the red one quickly whispered,"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Viper was still in shock and became even more shocked when the red one slide a card through his belt and it announced,**"SPIRIT!"** and he was covered in statics and soon became a cobra.

He slithered over to her and whispered,"My name is Element, what's your name?" Viper came back to reality and stuttered,"V-V-Viper." Element chuckled a bit and said,"You sound kind of cute when you stutter." Viper blushed at the comment and looked away. Element then said,"You know my name, you should also know my adoptive brothers name." Element looked at the green one and he nodded before the green one slide a card through his belt and was covered in statics,**"SPIRIT!"** The statics disappeared and standing in the green one's place was a wolf and he said,"My name is Nature and I'm Elements adoptive brother alright." He gave Element a noggie. Viper giggled a little at their action when she heard Shifu whisper from the door,"Viper, what are you doing? Open the door."

Viper looked at the 2, worried, they gave her a smile and told her to go ahead and open the door for her friends.

Viper did it and the other five entered, they soon got into their battle stance except for Viper. Tigress growled and demanded,"Who are you?!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! All the two had come up with as their background in their new world will be told to the six in the next chapter. Please review and criticism allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: The third chapter is here people! In this chapter, the two Jokers will tell the six about their fake background in this world. Will they believe the story or will they force the truth out of them? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam and the Jokers .**

"Who are You?!" was what the 2 Jokers heard from Tigress and laughed. Element was surrounded by lightning, fire, air and snow and Nature was engulfed in a green glow that made the six covered their eyes.

The wolf and cobra were now Nature Joker and Element Joker.

The Kung Fu masters except Viper got into their battle stance again and the two Jokers said,"We are the bringer of justice and we are call The Deadly Jokers." Mantis was now laughing, he asks while still laughing,"How can you bring justice when all you do is prank people since you call yourselves jokers?" Nature clenched his fist and opened his mouth, before anyone knew it, Nature shot out a vine-like tentacle out of his mouth and it wrapped itself around Mantis. The others tried to charge but was stopped by Element, who slide a card through his rouzer,**"CHANGE!"** static engulfed him and he was clad in armor that Monkey recoiled from hitting and a bow materialized in his hand and pointed it at them while Nature yelled at Mantis,"We know you saw us fighting those Buffalo bandits, we know you saw us use those cards and we know you were following us when we left."

Mantis was cowering in fear as Tigress tried to put her fist right on Elements face but he caught it and threw her back. Viper then slithered to Element and kindly asks,"Why did Nature yelled at Mantis?" Element lowered his bow and kneel down and said,"We both were disowned by our parents since birth. When we met in the streets, we grew up together and protected each other until we decided to prank people for fun. We enjoyed the pranks but we changed our ways after we safe an elderly pig from a crocodile bandit who tried to rob him, soon we decided to fight for good and decided to call ourselves 'The Deadly Jokers'..." Shifu was listening to every word carefully so he would not mistook what he said."...Soon the elderly pig saw us defend him, he ran while we teach the bandit a lesson. After we did and returned back to the village, all the villagers were carrying anything that was sharp enough to kill us..." Vipers eye widen while the others listened closely and he continued,"...they chased us off the village just for defending the pig that we safe and we decided, from that time till now, we will protect the defenseless from bandits in secret so our identities won't be heard from again by anyone except to be seen by the ones we rescued and if you're asking, we were almost hit by the meteorites."

Nature unwrapped his tentacle from Mantis who fell down and quickly got up to apologize for his previous sentence which Nature forgave immediately.

Element and Nature then pulled out two card that showed a cobra and wolf with a heart in the center of each of the animal and they slide them through their rouzer,**"SPIRIT!"** static engulfed them and they became their cobra and wolf form again. Nature kneel down while Element just looked at Shifu in respect and said simultaneously,"Please let us join you to train in the Jade palace." Shifu was thinking hard about the decision, he saw sincerity and determination in their eyes. He smiled and nodded. Nature stood up and the two bowed in respect and said,"Thank you Master Shifu."

Viper felt an urge to cheer when she looked at Element but hold back and just smiled with the others.

**A few hours later,**

The Furious Five, Shifu and the brothers reached the top of the steps and was greeted by a smiling master Oogway.

"So, how did it go?" asked Oogway, Shifu looked up and said,"Nothing in the meteorites but two new students who were almost crushed by those meteorites." Oogway looked at them and said,"All of you get some rest while I talk to them." They all nodded without protesting and head back to their rooms.

The three shared an awkward silence for a few moments before Oogway said sternly,"I know who you two are, you may have fooled my students but you can't fool me." The two were now sweating nervously and he continued,"I sensed something in those meteorites and the two of you gave me the same feeling when I sensed it." The two sighed and revealed their Joker forms and Nature said,"We may have lied to them but they believed the false story that Element told them." Element looked down and said,"I'm sorry about that."

The two expected a punishment but were surprised when Oogway laughed,"Kenzaki, Adam, I know what happened to your old worlds, you don't have to worry here. I will keep your true identities a secret until you are ready to tell the others." They were both stunned at his behaviour but bowed and said,"Thank you master Oogway." Oogway then stopped Element and whispered,"Take care of Viper in the future when you are in a relationship with her." Element was shocked by the tortoises words and soon realized what he said and bowed saying,"I will master." Oogway smiled and let him slither to Nature.

"What did he told you?" Nature asked curiously and Element said,"Not telling you!" Nature groaned and they went to their separate rooms and closed the doors.

After a few minutes of twisting and turning, Element woke up to the sound of his door opening and he sat up and saw Viper in front of him. Both stared at each other for a few moment before Viper laughed nervously and said,"Lovely weather we have tonight huh?" Element raised an eyebrow and kindly asks,"Why are you in my room, Master Viper?" She was so nervous that she fainted, sighing, he placed her on his back and slithered out of his room and into Vipers room. He placed her on her bed and accidentally kissed her cheek just after he stared at her peaceful, sleeping body. He saw her face turning red as well as he felt his face warming up and quickly slithered back to his room after closing the door, unknown to him, a certain female tiger smirked as she went back to sleep after peeking through the hole that was on hers and Vipers wall.

**A/N: *Gasp* Adam already kissed Viper in the third chapter! Man what is wrong with him? Oh wait, I made him do it, ha ha! The next chapter will take place a few days before the events of the first movie of Kung Fu Panda. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: Fourth chapter of the third story is here! This chapter is just about the first day of training and then they have some fun(meaning chatting and sparring for fun) and then at night. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam and the Joker forms.**

The rays of the rising sun has entered the Valley of Peace and a few minutes before the gong was rang, Nature and Element were up and ready for their first they of training.

"Man I can't wait for the gong! Let's go to the training hall and start first!" Nature said, Element followed him without thinking and they were soon silently heading for the training hall that they somehow knew where it was. They opened the door and found all the training items, the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors,the Seven-Talon Rings, the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, the Field of Fiery Death and the training dummies for starters.

Nature was interested in testing his toughness so he chose to use the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion while Element wanted to increase his ability to withstand fire**(A/N:He may have fire powers but he can still get burn by normal fire)** so he chose the Field of Fiery Death.

The clubs started swinging and Nature stood his ground as they swung faster and hit him from every direction, he was soon bleeding his Undead blood**(A/N:Green blood) **but he continued to stand his ground.

Element tried his best to relax as the flames rose from random holes and finally rose from below him, he held back his scream of agony and went to curl up on the next hole that the flames were going to rise from.

They continued this even when they heard the door opened and heard several gasp from several different voices.

**A few minutes before the Gong was rang with the Furious Five and Shifu,**

Viper woke up a little early and was filled with guilt, she still had the memories from the previous night. She remembered that she purposely went into Elements room without his permission and was slithering up to him when he woke up and the two stared at each other, she remembered that she fainted and felt that she was on a scaly back and soon on her bed and she remembered that she received a sensation that she never felt in her entire life from Elements lips as they gently pressed against her cheek and that made her blushed, she then heard her door closed and she quickly fell asleep.

Soon, the gong was rang and she slithered out of her room, closed her door and stood waiting for Shifu to arrive.

She turned and saw Tigress smiling at her, she raised an eyebrow but quickly stood still when she saw Shifu."Good morning master!" The Furious Five said simultaneously. Master Shifu walked over to the two doors that belonged to the two brothers and shouted,"Nature! Element! Get out of your rooms now!" Monkey whispered to Crane,"In trouble on the first day already." Crane held back a sigh when he saw Shifu turned. Viper was soon thinking_ Did they left because of what I had done last night?_ Viper was soon sad and Tigress noticed. Shifu then said,"With the absence of the two, we will continue our training without them." They walked out off the Barracks and headed for the training hall.

Mantis, Monkey and Crane were soon chatting about the brothers. Mantis smiled and said,"They really are pranksters. They just think that they can just come in to the Jade palace and then leave the next day, when I see them, I will give them payback for what they did to me last night." Monkey laughed while Crane just remained silent.

Viper and Tigress were walking together, Viper then said,"It's my fault they left." Tigress pretended to be confused and asks,"What did you do Viper?" Viper just hissed at her and said,"Don't pretend Tigress, I know you saw what he did last night. You were smiling at me when I saw you." Tigress sighed and said,"So what, he just brought you back to your room after you sneaked into his and he kissed you. What's the problem with that?" Viper hissed angrily and said,"What's the problem?! I'll tell you what's the problem, I just ruined a chance to have a boyfriend!" she was soon sobbing softly so the others except Tigress could hear.

Upon reaching the door to the training hall, they heard the sounds of fire rising from the Field of Fiery Death and the sounds of clubs hitting something. Shifu immediately opened the door and they all gasped in horror as they saw Nature covered in green liquid while Element was entirely burnt from the tip of his tail to the tip of his head.

Viper was filled with two different emotions, one was relieve that Element had not left the Jade palace while the other was worry as she saw him curling up above a hole before a column of fire engulfed him.

The others were just filled with fear as they could lose their two newest members anytime if they just stood there. Mantis was filled with regret, he wanted to see Nature suffer because he was almost squashed by him last night but now regretting to do it after seeing two more clubs hitting him right in his face.

Shifu was about to jump in to stop them but was stopped by Oogway."Master Oogway, are you going to let two students die from this?!" Shifu exclaimed in shock, he had always thought that Oogway would be there to help anyone who was in danger, but now he saw his master blocking him from saving two of Jade palace newest members. Oogway just looked at him and said,"It is their decision to stop this but all of you take a closer look into their eyes."

They didn't know what he was talking about but they looked at the brothers, they saw something that none of them had ever saw in their lives before. They saw the eyes of Determination in them. Master Oogway then said,"Nature had made it a goal to endear all kinds of attacks from enemies of justice, so he is determined to increase his toughness by letting the clubs hit him." they looked closely at Nature and saw that he wasn't blocking any of the clubs with his hands but he was accepting the hits by getting hit by them.

They then looked at Element and Oogway said,"Element had made it a goal to improve his resistance to all the elements around him, that is why he is curled up on the hole where the fire is going to rise. He is now training to endear fire but he will soon train to endear Lightning and blizzards." They looked closely at Element as he allowed the fire to burn him, Viper was trying to hold back her tears as she continues to see Element getting burnt by the fire but allowed a drop of tear to fall.

Oogway stopped the training when he saw Viper let a tear drop, The clubs stopped and the fire was gone.

Nature fell to his knees while Element laid on the ground, The others ran in and helped the two up. Tigress, Mantis and Shifu helped Nature up while Monkey, Crane and Viper helped Element up and they were soon given the whole day off.

**At the courtyard,**

Monkey and Crane were sparring with each other while Mantis went to get medical assistance for the brothers and Viper was gazing sadly at Elements body. Tigress placed a paw on her friend and said,"He will wake up soon and you will have all the time with him." Viper wasn't convinced and asks,"What if he doesn't?" Tigress was at a lost of words at the question her friend gave.

Monkey and Crane were done sparring with Monkey the winner and they saw Vipers discomfort and they sat next to the girls. Monkey put his hand on her and say,"I'm sure Mantis will be back with a doctor who knows how to treat Wolves and snakes."

Viper was about to reply when Mantis came in with a duck behind him, he said,"Guys, this is the doctor I found in the village. He is an expert on Wolves and snakes." They let the doctor examined both the brothers and they saw his eyes widen as he double checks their heart rate. Viper asks nervously,"How are they doctor?" The doctor said,"They are like nothing I have ever seen before! I didn't feel a single heart beat from any of them, I don't even know how they are still breathing when I didn't feel their heart rate."

The others eyes widen and were about to ask the doctor some questions until master Oogway said,"That's enough doctor, I will take it from here." The doctor nodded and left. The Furious Five were staring at Oogway as Shifu entered and he finally said,"I will tell you the truth of Nature and Element now."

**A/N: Another Cliffhanger is up! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, Oogway tells the six the truth of nature and Element. How will they react? Will they accept the two or kick them out of the Jade palace? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Hello people! The chapter of truth is here! In this chapter, Oogway tells them about the brothers real story and will they accept them or kick them out? Will Viper continue to fall for Adam/Element or will she give up? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam and the Joker forms and other things you don't know in this story.**

"Master Oogway, are you telling us that they lied to us but not to you about their lives?" Master Oogway nodded and said,"I already knew about them when I first saw them."

Oogway then slowly walked to the Secret Hall of Warriors and gestured them to follow him. Tigress picked up Nature while Viper was carrying Element on her back. After a few minutes of walking, They reached the Secret Hall of Warriors. Oogway told the girls to place the two brothers near the water, they did as what they were told. Oogway then told everyone to seat down.

He said,"Before I begin, I would like to ask you to not judge them for who they are." The six nodded and Oogway began,"Nature and Element to you are adoptive brothers which is true after what they experienced, they had lied to you about their lives in their village." The six eyes widen."They both are not from this world of ours, they're not even a wolf or a cobra..."Mantis interrupted,"Wait a minute, are you saying that they are aliens?" The others stared at Mantis and Oogway continued,"...they come from two different worlds from us, Nature was from his world while Element was from his. They didn't know each other before a tragedy happened in both their worlds." Shifu asks,"What kind of tragedy did they suffer in their worlds?" Oogway replied,"Both their worlds were destroyed by a mysterious force that made the two worlds collide with each other." They all gasped."Luckily for them, a friend of theirs was there to safe both of them before they were destroyed." They were soon thinking_ What kind of friend do they have that could safe them from a disaster like_ that? Oogway then said,"If you want to know their real names and background, I can tell you." They were silent and Shifu said,"We would like to know Master Oogway." He nodded and said,"Natures real name is actually Kenzaki Kazuma, his family were killed in a house-fire. After his parents died, he devoted his life to protect does who suffered like him by helping them in anyways he can. He would also prefer all of you to just call him Nature" he took a long pause before he continued,"Elements true name is Adam, his family disowned him after they knew what he was and all his friends deserted him for that same reason. He tried to get a job but they all rejected him until someone came to give him a job, that job was to seal all of the monsters called Undead just like Nature..." He took out a card from Natures pocket and showed them the card, it showed a image of a lion and said,"This is one of the Undead they had fight in order to protect the people of their worlds, they had to seal the Undeads in cards like this since all Undead are immortals." That last part made all six of them surprised."When Element had defeated and sealed the Undeads in his world, the one who had hired him ordered his men to execute him." They gasped in shocked, _How could that person do that to Element after he had just safe his world from those Undeads?!_ thought Viper. Oogway sensed the anger in her and said,"Soon, he was able to command an army of his own just like Nature and they both killed everything in their paths until they were safe by their friend and they both became brothers after getting to know each other."

They all stared at the two brothers, who were still unconscious, and then Mantis asks,"What kind of army do they have?" Oogway replied,"They both have their own army of giant cockroaches that are immortals as well." They raised an eyebrow when Oogway said 'cockroaches'.

They soon saw the two brothers waking up and they helped the two up. Shifu then straight forwardly said,"We now know both your secrets from master Oogway, you have nothing to hide and we have accepted you two as students here at the Jade palace." The two brothers were shocked that they know their secrets but were relieved when he said they were allowed to stay. Mantis then asks,"Can you show us your cockroach army?" The two raised an eyebrow but soon said,"In due time you will."

After a few hours of chatting to the Furious Five about their lives in their old worlds, Element was smoke coming from the village and told everyone else about it.

They rushed down to the village and saw a house on fire and the villagers were panicking, their efforts of telling them to calm down were worthless until Nature took out a card that showed two faces of a goat and Element told the Furious Five to cover their ears. They raised an eyebrow as Nature slide the card on the rouzer that just materialized on his waist,**"ABSORB!"** statics engulfed him and came out the Nature in Capricorn Undead form and gave a high pitch scream that the Five soon understood why they had to cover their ears.

The villagers stopped and saw Nature and Tigress yelled,"Everyone calm down, we will handle it from here." They heard a cry from the burning house and Element slithered into the house as fast as he could and Viper just gasped.

Element slithered everywhere in the house but couldn't find the source of the sound until he heard the cry again coming from the closet. He opened it and saw a rabbit huddled up within the clothes and Element said,"It's okay, I'm here to safe you." He removed the clothes and wrapped his tail around the rabbit and slithered out. The planks fell on the window so he couldn't get out, he looked back at the rabbit who was crying louder and said,"It will be alright, just keep quiet for awhile." The rabbit stopped and closed her eyes as Element curled up around her, covering the top of her head as the collapsed on them.

Outside, Viper panicked as she saw the roof collapsed and Element didn't came out and the fire was gone. She turned her head and saw Nature standing in front of the house in his Joker form. The entire village and the Furious Five gasped in surprised as a green portal appeared beside him and 5 giant humanoid green cockroaches walked out.

"Get in there and find Element!" ordered Nature and the roaches nodded.

They knocked down the door and Nature followed them in, they removed pieces of the rubble and soon found cobra badly injured and the rabbit safe as he uncurls from the rabbit. A roach grabbed the rabbit and gave her to Nature, he puts her down as he went out. The rabbit ran to her mother and father as they went to thank him, Nature said,"Don't thank me, thank my brother who saved your sons life from the roof." A roach was carrying Element out and the rabbits thank him and he accepted it by nodding and the roaches dappeared into thin air.

Viper quickly slithered over to Element and asks,"Are you alright?" Element laughed weakly and said,"I am alright. With you here with me." He mumbled the last part and Viper accidentally nuzzled him and that caught both of them off guard. Nature then walked up to them and said,"If you two lovebirds are done, we will be heading back now." The two blushed and slithered to the others together.

Unknown to all of them, a certain Panda was looking at them and said to himself before returning to the noodle shop,"Looks like master Viper has a boyfriend."

Shifu was at the top of the steps waiting for them to arrive and when they did, he saw the injured Element and said,"What happened to you?" Element stopped and said,"I safe a rabbit from a house-fire and from a collapsing roof." Shifu nodded and was about to go get a doctor when Element said,"Master Shifu, you don't have to get a doctor. Doctors won't know anything about Undeads and I have a faster way to heal my injuries." Shifu was taken aback but nodded anyway.

Upon reaching the dining hall, they all saw Element searching through the cards and Mantis asks,"What are you doing?" Element responded by looking up and said,"I'm looking for my Recover card so I can heal these injuries." He finally found the card and slide it through the materialized rouzer,**"RECOVER!"** static engulfed him and he became Camel undead and the wounds disappeared before he slide the next card through,**"SPIRIT!"** static engulfed him again and he became a cobra again.

They had finished their dinner and they went back to their rooms to get some rest but Viper couldn't sleep, she slithered quietly to Elements room and curled up beside him and whispered,"You awake?" Element opened his eyes and said,"now I am, can I help you Viper?" Viper hesitated but said,"I can't seem to sleep." He soon wrapped himself around her and said,"I might be able fix that problem." he gave her a small kiss on her lips and she blushed madly. He soon unwrapped her and she nuzzled her head under his chin before she slithered out of her room and Element went back to sleep thinking_ Did I just screw it up or did I won her heart? I will never know unless I tell her how I feel_.

Viper slithered into her bed and thought_ Did he really just kissed me? Does he love me back? I will find out tomorrow._ She closed her eyes and slept peacefully for the night.

**A/N: HELL YEAH! Looks like they both love each other and they will admit it in the next chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: The chapter that some of you are waiting for has arrive! I hope you enjoy it. There will be spars in this chapter as well. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam, Joker forms and other things you don't know in this story. Reminder: a surprise in this chapter is awaiting all of you.**

**In Natures dream,**

Nature was walking down the path that was in front of him and stopped at the end of the path. He turned around and saw Tachibana, Hajime and Mutsuki all smiling at him and simultaneously said,"Good luck, Kenzaki." before they disappeared.

**Reality,**

Nature woke up and saw Element opened his door and slithered to him."Want to go ask Shifu for permission to start early?" asked Element, Nature nodded and they went out to look for Shifu.

They found him walking to the Barracks and they immediately stood in front of him and said,"Good morning master." Shifu was surprised to see them up earlier than the others but he still nodded and asked,"Why are you two here?" Element looked at him and said,"We came to you to ask for your permission to start training at this same timing everyday starting from today. If you will allow it master Shifu." Shifu raised an eyebrow and asks,"Why should I allow it? I have already declined the others, why should I approve yours?" Nature then said,"Master Shifu, we want to train earlier because it will allow us to improve our cooperation in teamwork and we do not want to be the Dragon Warrior, we would rather be masters than a higher status of Kung Fu." Shifu smiled and nodded as he made his way to the Barracks while the two brothers went to the training hall and they went to the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors to practice their teamwork.

**At the Barracks,**

The gong rang as Shifu stood there waiting for the Furious Five to come out. Once they came out, they simultaneously said,"Good morning master." Shifu nodded and told them to follow him to the training hall.

Mantis hopped on Monkeys back and said,"Looks like they're gone again." Shifu heard that and turned around to face his students and said,"Nature and Element woke up earlier than all of you and I gave them permission to start their training early for the rest of their time here." Tigress raised an eyebrow and asks,"Why did you allowed it when you didn't allowed any of us?" Shifu sighed and said,"Tigress, I know you want to be the Dragon warrior. Nature and Element aren't training to be the Dragon Warrior, they are training so they can be able to improve their teamwork and they told me that they rather be Kung Fu masters than becoming the Dragon Warrior."

Upon reaching the training hall, they went in and saw the magnificent teamwork the brothers were showing as Nature was punching the gauntlets and Element was slithering at high speed to reach the Field of Fiery Death and Nature got out by jumping out of it. Nature ran across the Field of Fiery Death while Element curled up on the hole that the flame was rising from and he let the fire burn him and they kept doing this until they reached the end of the hall.

They approached the six and smiled at their shocked expression and Nature said,"To us, achieving a perfect teamwork is to know what to do at the right time. I protected Element from the Wooden Warriors and he protects me from the fire. That is what we call teamwork, one must protect the other from danger to complete their objective."

They looked at Shifu and asks,"If it's alright with you master Shifu, we would like all of you to watch us spar each other." Shifu thought for a moment and then nodded.

**At the courtyard,**

The six were standing at the side as he brothers assumed their Joker forms, Nature took out a card that had a picture of a Mantis within a heart and said,"Watch carefully guys, we are about to show you how we battle." He slide the card through the rouzer,**"CHANGE!"** static engulfed Nature and revealed him in a Mantis like armor, he was now clad in Kamen rider Chalices armor.

Element took out a buckle and he placed a card that showed a one headed Cerberus in gold, green and red into the buckle and puts it around his waist in front of his Joker rouzer and multiple cards flew out from the left side of the buckle to the right side of the buckle, forming a strap and he opens the front of the buckle and reveals a giant 'A',**"OPEN UP!"** a transformation screen flew out and the image of the one headed Cerberus was on it as it went through Element, now he was clad in his Kamen rider Kerberos armor.

The six stared at them in awe.

A bow materialized in Natures left hand and he removed the rouzer from his belt and inserts it into the bow while Element grabbed the sword on his belt strap and they charged at each other. CLANG! Their weapons clashed and sparks were seen as they made their weapons collide a few more times before Element managed to counter Natures attack and sent him flying back a few meters. He quickly took out 2 cards and slide them through the rouzer on his sword**.**

**"MIGHTY!"**

**"FIRE!"**

**"BURNING GRAVITY!"**

Elements sword was engulfed with fire as he slashes Nature several times before he delivers the final blow that made Nature fall on his back and Element had won the spar.

They both turned back to their wolf and cobra form and asks,"So, how was it?" The six had their mouths open for a few more seconds before Monkey exclaimed,"That was incredible!" everyone else agreed with Monkey and Shifu said,"Because of your spar today, I will give the both of you the day off. Have fun exploring the village now." The two bowed and went to the village while the rest head back to the training hall.

**With Nature and Element,**

Element was curled up around Nature as they walked into the village.

They were greeted merrily by all of the villagers since the house-fire incident, they walked until they reached a noodle shop where they went in and found the place filled with pigs, rabbits and ducks. They found a seat and a duck came and asks,"What can I get you two?" he looked closely at Element and said,"Your the cobra who saved that rabbits life!" Element nodded and the duck said,"It's an honor to have a hero come to my shop to have the best noodles in China. Get whatever you want, it will be free of charge." Element smiled and said,"My brother and I will have your regular." the duck left and Nature was smiling and said,"Not bad Element, first you got Viper to fall in love with you and now you get free noodles anytime you come here. What's next a panda coming here and asks for our autographs?!" And just at that moment, a panda stood next to them and said,"Can I have both your autographs?"

Natures left ear twitched and Element laughed and said,"Yes, a panda coming here and asks us for our autographs is definitely next." He used his tail to grabbed the pen in the pandas hand and signed the paper while Nature signed his signature as his ears stopped twitching.

The panda then said,"My name's Po, and I work here for my dad." He pointed at the duck that came to take their orders just now and said,"His name is Mr. Ping."

He then whispered in Element's ear,"So, how's it like to be dating master Viper?" Element eyes widen and said,"I don't know what you're talking about? Viper and I aren't in a relation just yet that is." Po nodded and said,"Well, good luck then."

They were given their noodles and after they finished them, Element ordered seven more bowls to be brought back to the Jade palace. When the noodles were finished, they got the noodles and headed back to the Jade palace as Nature changed into Eagle Undead and Element climbed on his back with the noodles and they reached the palace in a few minutes.

Upon reaching, Nature changed back into his wolf form and saw the Furious Five heading to the Dining hall. They reached the Dining hall before them and set up the noodles before they came in. When they did, they saw Nature and Element waiting for them and Crane said,"Where did you get the noodles?" Nature answered,"Thank Element for saving that rabbit, he was given noodles for free so he got these for all of you." The Furious Five were touched by Elements generosity and they thanked him before they ate their noodles while Viper nuzzled him for awhile before she slithered to her bowl, Element seemed to enjoy the nuzzle she gave because he smiled and let out a sigh as he brought the other two bowls to Shifu and Oogway at the Peach Tree Hill.

**With Shifu and Oogway,**

Oogway and Shifu was meditating under the peach tree.

Shifu then suddenly asks,"Master Oogway, remember when you said that Viper will have a boyfriend of her own soon?" Oogway simply nodded and Shifu continued,"Who is he anyway?" Master Oogway opened his eyes and said,"Vipers soon-to-be boyfriend will be here any second now." Shifu raised an eyebrow in confusion until he heard a voice,"Master Oogway, master Shifu, I brought dinner for the both of you." Oogway smiled and said,"Thank you Element, you can leave the bowls here for us and head back to the Barracks." Element bowed and left. Oogway then said,"That was Vipers soon-to-be boyfriend." Shifu eyes widen at the realization as he picked up the bowl.

**At the Student Barrack,**

The others have finished their noodles and went to sleep while Viper was outside waiting for Element to return. _I will tell him now when he comes back._ thought Viper as she slithers left to right, she turned around and was face to face with Element and accidentally kissed him.

They both blushed and Element said,"Uh... Viper, I have something to tell you." Viper was now listening closely as he said,"Viper, I...I love you." Viper eyes widen and then she placed her head under his chin and said,"I love you too Element. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't stop loving you!" Element smiled and lifted her head with his tail and he kissed her passionately on her lips and she returned it.

Unknown to them, Oogway and Shifu were watching from their hiding spot which was a bush. Oogway smiled and said,"Now that she has the one she loves with her, I want you to allow them to spend the day off tomorrow so they can strengthen their relationship." Shifu nodded without protesting and he went back to his room while Oogway went to his own.

Viper and Element slithered back to their own rooms after giving each other another kiss.

Viper finally had the snake of her dreams while Element was happy he made her happy and they both were soon asleep.

**A/N: How's this huh?! a good or horribly done chapter? Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: In this chapter, Viper and Element go on their 'date' while the others stay to train. This chapter took place the day before the first events of the first movie of Kung Fu Panda. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and other things that you don't know in this story.**

**At the Student Barracks,**

Element and Nature were on there way out when Shifu stopped them and said,"Element, you and Viper will be taking the day off." Element eyes widen and said,"Why are we given the day off master Shifu?" Shifu smirked and said,"Just take care of Viper while you're on your date with her when I tell her of her day off with you."

Nature chuckled and said,"Looks like Shifu knows about you two lovebirds." Element glared and said,"What kind of brother are you?" Nature replied,"The kind that helps people and the kind that loves to tease his brother."

Soon, the gong rang and the Furious Five came out and said,"Good morning master." Shifu nodded and looked at Viper, he said,"Viper, you will be taking the day off with Element." All five of them had their eyes widen at Shifu and then at Viper, Mantis smirked and said,"Looks like you and Element are going on a date." Viper hissed at him as she left.

Viper went out of the Barracks and found Element waiting for her outside, she then asks,"Did you asked him if we could go on a date?" Element shook his head and replied,"It seems Shifu knew about us being together." They slithered down the steps and all the way to the village.

**At the training hall,**

Tigress and Nature were battling on the Jade tortoise as Mantis was in the Gauntlet and Monkey and Crane were doing their exercises with the Talon Rings.

Monkey then asked,"I wonder how their doing on their date?" Mantis snickered and said,"I bet their already having so much fun that they might even start a family once they come back." he laughed and was soon pounced by Nature."Nobody insults Element while his on his first date with his first girlfriend while I'm around!" Mantis was now whimpering at the hands of a pissed off Nature, the others just laughed at Mantis for making him pissed and they slowly backed off when Nature turned into his Joker form."I could have squish you on the day we first met but no, it's because of Element that your still around! Element is the one keeping you alive from me and the promise I made to three of my friends from my world that I will not hurt a another innocent being!"

He dropped Mantis and he stormed out leaving the four in the training hall.

Tigress soon grabbed Mantis and said,"You should watch your mouth next time, Mantis." she let go and Mantis dropped and left them as she went after Nature.

Tigress found Nature in his wolf form and sitting next to a pond, she sat next to him and asks,"How is Element keeping him alive?" Nature replied,"It's because he is the one who knows when to stop me from killing more innocent people once I start fighting. If he isn't here, I would try to think of my brother so I can control my Joker form from going rampage." Tigress was confused,"What do you mean your Joker form will go rampage if you fight?" Nature looked up and replied,"Undeads were made to fight each other, when one Undead remains, its kind will be the dominant species of the world. Somehow, Element wasn't into fighting for his species. He was fighting for the winners species. Even if they betray him when he sealed all the Undeads in his world, he went rampage once and stopped when our worlds were destroyed. Our friend came to our save us when that happened and we soon became brothers afterwards and then we chose this world to be ours to protect."

Tigress listened and then asks,"Why did you choose this world to be instead of other worlds?" Nature smiled and said,"We felt a sense of peace and we felt that we belonged here. It also seems that choosing this world was the best choice for Element as well." Tigress raised an eyebrow and asked,"Why is that so?" Nature replied,"Because he is now with Viper, she is the first one who he had loves and she loves him back. I won't let anyone hurt his feelings like what Mantis did back there."

Tigress nodded in agreement and said,"Viper is like a sister to me, I would also do the same thing to Mantis but I have to restrain myself. I think we both are the same, you treat Element like he's really your brother and I treat Viper like a real sister should." Nature smiled at the last part before both of them got up and headed back to the training hall.

Upon reaching, Oogway was there waiting for them. He said,"Nature, may I talk to you for awhile?" Nature walked up to Oogway and he continued," Nature, you and your brother have proven to be two of the best students so far in my life besides the Furious Five. So I stand here before you to tell you that you and your brother are now Kung Fu masters!"

Nature had his eyes widen as Tigress gasped and he bowed and said,"Thank you master Oogway! My brother and I won't let you down."

**With Viper and Element,**

The two snakes were slithering along the busy road since it was now at night and they approached the noodle shop that Mr. Ping owns. They sat down at a table beside each other and was soon crowded by children that were there. The children were asking so many questions at the same time, Element regretted coming to the place and his right eye twitched. Viper giggled at his twitching eye and whispered into his ears,"Don't you have a card that can make them go away?"

Element stopped his right eye from twitching and pull out a 3 cards as his Joker buckle materialized on his waist, he used his tail and slide the first card through the rouzer on the buckle,**"REMOTE!"** Element had became Tapir Undead and he threw the other two cards onto the table and uses Tapir Undeads unsealing ability and Plant Undead and Tarantula Undead were unsealed and he used his spirit card to turn back into a cobra.

The children and Viper were shocked as Element said,"Can you two occupy the children while Viper and I have our dinner?" The two Undeads nodded and Tarantula was soon answering their questions while Plant was wrapping his vines around the children and lifting them up and down.

Mr. Ping soon came out and gasped as he saw Element,"Element and master Viper! How nice for you two to stop here for dinner, what will you two be having?" After discussing for a few seconds, they ordered the regular and Po was soon standing beside them once he gave them their bowls and asked,"So, how's the date going?" Viper was feeling uncomfortable and Element noticed, he said,"Po, could you prepare seven more bowls so we can bring them back to the palace for the others?" Po nodded and ran back into the kitchen.

He nuzzled Viper and she returned calmed down. They were enjoying their noodles when one rabbit walked up to them and asked,"Excuse me, are you master Viper and master Element?" Viper nodded and Element said,"I'm not a master yet." The rabbit nodded and said,"I'm sorry to interrupt your date if you don't mind me calling it that..."The two snakes nodded and the rabbit continued,"...Master Oogway sent me to give you this." he handed them a scroll and left.

Once they have finished their noodles, they opened up the scroll and read it, the scroll says,"Dear master Viper and master Element, you might not know this but it is I who told Shifu to give you the day off. You two were meant for each other and I'm sure you have realized it. The purpose is to tell you that I congratulate you two on your relationship and Element, you and your brother are now officially Kung Fu masters."

Their eyes widen as Viper smiled and said,"Congratulations on becoming a Kung Fu Master like me, Element." She gave him a kiss to his cheek and he returned it with his own kiss to her cheek. Po soon came out and said,"Here's the bowl of noodles you ordered Element."Element smiled and said,"That's master Element to you Po!"

They both left the shop after Element resealed Plant Undead and Tarantula Undead. He pulled out a card that showed a golden eagle and uses his tail to slide it through the rouzer,**"FUSION!"** Element was now Eagle Undead.

He carried the bowls while Viper curled around his neck and they took off for the Jade palace. Soon, they reached the door to the Student Barracks and entered it. They slithered into the Dining hall and placed the bowls on the table.

When the others arrived, they saw the two snakes waiting for them at the table and they all sat down to eat.

Element and Viper took the two bowls and slithered there way to the Jade palace. When they reached the palace, they gave the bowls to Oogway and Shifu and the two masters smiled. Oogway said,"I see your relationship has grown quite a lot during your day off." the two snakes blushed and Oogway laughed,"Viper, you now have Element as your boyfriend. Should you tell your father about this?" Viper eyes widen and said,"I'll tell him when I'm ready." Oogway then looked at Element and asks,"Your brother knows about the both of you and he accepted your relationship as well?" Element nodded and Oogway then said,"Good luck with your relationship, the others must learn to accept it whether they like it or not." he got up as he finished his noodles and slowly made his way into the palace.

Shifu stood and said,"I have accepted your relationship as well and I hope to see you two lovebirds start a family soon." That comment made the two snakes blush as he smiled and walked into the palace.

They returned to their rooms after they shared the last kiss of the day and went to sleep.

Viper entered her room and found Tigress grinning at her and asks,"So, how did the date go?" Viper had a dreamy expression on her and said,"It was the best thing my life has ever known!" Tigress smiled and said,"Tell me all about it." Viper then begins to describe to Tigress about her date with Element.

**A/N: Seventh chapter is done and soon will be the eighth chapter. Stay online within the next few hours and see if it comes out or wait till tomorrow. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: The eighth chapter is here! This chapter is also the start of MY OWN VERSION of Kung Fu Panda movie 1 but some part will still be from the movie. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam, Joker forms and other things that you don't know in this story.**

**At the Student Barracks,**

Element had woke up an hour before the gong rang and he had nothing to do so he slithered his way to Vipers room.

When he reached her room, he slithered all the way next to her and nuzzled her gently and she stir a bit before she slowly opened her eyes and was looking straight at Element. She shot up and demanded,"Why are you here?!" Element simply gave her a kiss and said,"I came to see you." he soon wrapped his tail around her and nuzzled her, she smiled and returned the nuzzle with a kiss to his lips. They were soon lying down next to each other and Element said,"I'm sure you will be the Dragon Warrior soon." Viper nuzzled his chin and said,"Thank you."

With only five minutes left before the gong rang, he gave her another kiss before slithering out to the training hall with Nature. They were stopped by Shifu who said,"Element and Nature, would you two like to be a masters or a great masters in the Jade palace?" Element just smiled and said,"I will be anything you choose as long as Viper and I can still be together." and Nature said,"I will be glad to have any position with my brother as well." Shifu smiled and said,"your training for great masters will start with the others when they wake up soon." Shifu gestured Element and Nature to follow him back to the Barracks with him and thet stood as the gong rang and the Furious Five came out and simultaneously said,"Good morning master."

Shifu nodded and announced,"Today, you will began your second part of your training to be the Dragon Warrior and Element and Nature will be starting their training to become great masters." the five stared at the two in awe. The two brothers had only joined them a few days ago and had became masters in just a day and now they were training to be great masters.

Shifu then told them to follow him to the training hall. Viper was slithering with Element while the others crowded Nature and Crane asked,"How did you two get to train to be great masters?" Nature replied,"We don't really know, Shifu just stopped us from going to the training hall just now and offered us the chance to be great masters. Element told Shifu that he would be anything that Shifu chose if he could still be with Viper and I chose to be with Element so I could be with him." Mantis held back his laughter so he wouldn't get mauled by Nature or Tigress. Viper asked in a sweet manner,"Why did you picked to be great master?" Element replied,"I didn't picked, I just told Shifu that I will be anything he picks as long as I can still be with you and so he chose to make me and Nature great masters." Viper nuzzled him and said,"At least your honest."

**At the training hall,**

They have just reached the training hall and Oogway was already there and said,"Shifu, I will be taking over Element and Nature now."

The brothers went over to Oogway and he led them to the Sacred Hall of Warriors where they sat near the water. Oogway then said,"There will be two parts in this training to become great masters. The first part will be meditating, all great masters are to achieve a peaceful mind set in order to learn how to handle situations that involves mental abilities. The second part will be strength, all great masters are to increase their average strength to the maximum at all times to be able to handle situations like assassins and war."

The brothers started their meditation training with Oogway guiding them.

**With the Furious Five and Shifu,**

Shifu was playing a flute at the in the courtyard, the Furious Five then ambushed him but their efforts were a failure as Shifu countered all their attacks. they all laid down defeated and bowed. Shifu sternly said,"Tigress! Your stealth was important when you pounced. Mantis! Your speed was slower than your average, I want you to improve. Viper! Your agility was poor when you dodge, I want you to practice more on the Field of Fiery Death. Crane! Your ability to stay silence was pointless if you show your shadow. Monkey! I need you to increase your strength, your strength was at your minimum and I want it at your best next time." They all bowed again as Shifu left to go to the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

**In the Sacred Hall of Warriors,**

The brothers have made an extraordinary progress that made Oogways expectations faster than he predicted. The two shown that their minds are as powerful as any other great masters and now he had to train them in their strength by sparring with Shifu.

He heard Shifu walked in and asked,"How did the five do today?" Shifu frowned and said,"They seemed to forget that their abilities were important when they are up against me." Oogway sighed and said,"At least this two have made incredible progress to their mind set within the hour I gave them." Shifu grinned and said,"Element will never give up when it comes to Viper and Nature really tries to remove his rampaging self by staying with brother, this two are the most incredible students I have ever seen besides the Furious Five." Oogway soon told the brothers to relax and their first training has been complete."You two took a few years faster than any other great masters took just to complete the first part and now you are moving on to the second."

Oogway explained that they were to spar and beat Shifu to prove that they are ready.

They were soon at the courtyard where the brothers assumed their battle stance and Shifu got into his. Oogway declared the spar a go and the three charged at each other, Shifu grabbed Element by his tail and threw him to a corner while he was trying to dodge all of Natures attack but recoiled at his uppercut. Shifu then sprinted to Nature and tackles him and Element coiled around Shifu as fast as he can so Nature can deliver a blow to the face but Shifu stomped on Elements tail and he threw him at Nature.

The brothers were lying on the ground and Shifu walked up and said,"You two should try this again tomorrow." Element got up and said,"No! I will not give up so easily, if I am to protect the defenseless and Viper, I will stop at nothing until I achieve it!" Nature also got up and said,"I am doing this so I can also protect the weak from harm and I will be by Elements side when I do, we are brothers and together we form..." Nature was engulfed in green glow while Elements head was struck by a lightning bolt that came out of nowhere and his legs were circled by snow and his hands were engulfed in fire and wind. The both emerged in their Joker forms and finished their sentence together,"...The Deadly Jokers!"

They ran straight at Shifu, he tried to dodge them but got his legs caught by Natures tentacle and Element jumped into the air and send a blizzard storm at Shifu before giving him a scissors kick. Shifu recoiled and laid on the floor, defeated, and said,"You two have demonstrated the true second part of this training, the true second part was confidence. You have demonstrated it by gaining your confidence to get up and use your Joker forms on me and also the confidence to say your intentions when you were down. You two are the first two great masters to complete your training within a day."

Oogway walked up to congratulate the two of them and send a messenger duck to give a message of the brothers training to all great masters. Oogway then sensed a disturbance and Shifu asked,"What is it master?"

Oogway looked at the three and said,"I fear that Tai Lung will escape prison."

Shifu called for a messenger duck named Zeng to give a message to the prison holding Tai Lung. The messenger duck took off as fast as he could and Shifu said,"We must choose a Dragon Warrior now." The three great masters agreed with Shifu and they asked a boar to go to the village and announce that the Dragon Warrior will be chosen today. The brothers went to get the Furious five as soon as they changed back into their wolf and cobra forms.

**At the training hall,**

The Furious Five were practicing their abilities until the door opened and they saw the brothers smiling, Element said,"Good news guys, master Oogway will be choosing the Dragon Warrior soon." The five had their eyes widen and Nature said,"You guys should get ready, the villagers will be coming to watch you guys while we will be with Oogway."

The five then asked,"So how was your training?" The brothers smirked and said,"You're looking at the two newest great masters of China!" The others left for the Palace Arena while Viper stayed behind and nuzzled Element and said,"I knew you could do it." Element grinned and said,"And I hope you will be the Dragon Warrior."

Element and Viper were the last to reached the arena but were still early as only a few villagers have reached the top.

Master Oogway gestured Element to come up. Element gave Viper a good luck kiss before he slithered to his brother and Oogway.

When the door was closed, Shifu announced,"Welcome villagers, to the choosing of the Dragon warrior!" The crowd roared with excitement and Shifu continued,"Before we start, I would like to say that the Valley of Peace has two more great masters. I am please to say that master Nature and master Element are now both great masters!" The crowd cheered louder and the brothers smiled. Shifu then announced,"Now let the choosing of the Dragon Warrior begin!"

The Furious Five jumped down and got into their battle poses and Crane made a blow of wind that closed all the windows with just a flap of both his wings.

Element smiled and Oogway signaled Shifu to start.

"Let the tournament begin!" announced Shifu and the crowd cheered as loud as they can.

First up was Crane who demonstrated his agility of flight to avoid the arrows, second was Mantis who demonstrated his speed as he destroyed every single target he saw, third was Viper who demonstrated her flexibility by coiling on an incoming arrow and repeat on several more arrows, fourth was Monkey who demonstrated his strength by destroying targets.

When Tigress was up, fireworks shot up from outside the arena and the three great master sensed that the Dragon Warrior is near. Element was surprised by the feeling,"It feels so familiar." Nature nodded as Shifu stopped the tournament as the three great masters made their way to the Furious Five. The firework exploded and Po fell face first in front of Tigress as Oogway points a finger at him.

Tigress was confused and asks,"Master, are you pointing at me?" Po moved out of the way and Oogway continued to point his finger at him and said,"You are the Dragon Warrior." The Furious Five, Shifu, Element and Nature were shocked by the tortoises decision until the brothers got the same feeling again and Nature asks,"Why do we also sensed that Po is the Dragon Warrior?"

Several pigs came and lifted Po into and carried him in a chariot**(A/N: I don't know what that thing is called)** and brought him into the palace.

The five stood before Shifu and apologized to him, Shifu turned and said,"Sorry isn't enough, I wanted one of you to be the Dragon Warrior but that Panda had to drop out from the sky and Oogway chose him!" Element slithered in front of Viper and said,"I'm sorry Oogway didn't chose you, you were amazing." Viper smiled and nuzzled him and said,"At least we're still together."

**A/N: The Dragon Warrior is revealed just like in the movie! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and criticism is allowed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: The training of torture has begin for Po and Tai Lung will be escaping! I do not own Kamen Rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and other things you don't know in this story.**

**In the palace,**

Po was busy admiring the artifacts in the palace and he did not know that Shifu and the brothers had entered. Po looked to his right and saw the three, he quickly stood still and said excitingly,"Master Shifu, mentor of the Furious Five and student of great master Oogway! Master Element and master Nature, he two newest master of Kung Fu and brothers of peace!"

Nature folded his arms and said,"You sure know a lot about us but you didn't know that Element and I are now great masters just like Oogway is."

Po immediately bowed and said,"Sorry guys, I was too busy finding a way to get into the arena that I forgot to listen to master Shifu when he made the announcement." He tried to stretch his hand to shake Shifus hand but the red panda hold his pinkie finger and Po gasped in fear and said,"The Wuxi Finger Hold! Not the Wuxi Finger Hold!" Shifu raised and eyebrow and said,"Ah, you know this move. So I could say you know what happens when I flex my pinky..." Po was now whimpering,"No, no, no!" Shifu looked satisfied and continued,"...I would have done it but I hate cleaning up after it." He let go of his finger and said,"If you are planning to stay, you must act formal around your superior and refer Element and Nature as great masters but if you want to back out, the door is always open."

Shifu and Nature walked out while Element followed them after he gestured Po to follow them.

**At the training hall,**

The Furious Five were practicing in the hall.

Tigress was sparring Crane on the Jade Tortoise, Tigress growled and said,"I should have been the Dragon Warrior if that Panda hadn't fall from the sky!" She grabbed Crane and threw him off the Jade Tortoise.

Mantis was angry as well and said,"What did Oogway, Element and Nature sensed in the panda that made him the Dragon Warrior?" Monkey was swinging around the Talon Rings and nodded in agreement with Mantis.

Viper slithered across the Field of Fiery Death and said,"I'm sure they had a good reason why they chose him."

They all heard the door opened and saw Shifu and the brother came in with Po following them.

Po stood there awestruck by the five as he saw Crane balancing on the Jade Tortoise and deflecting arrows, Mantis in the Gauntlet at lightning speed, Monkey going through all the Talon Rings, Viper avoiding the fire using her flexibility and Tigress was destroying the swinging clubs one by one and a piece of the club hit Po.

The five then assembled in front of the three and Po said,"I can't believe that I'm meeting the Furious Five this close after the tournament, you guys look bigger than your action figures except you Mantis you're the same size as your action figure." Mantis frowned and made a noise in annoyance.

Shifu then said,"Panda! If you are to stay here, you will need to train in this hall for the rest of your time in the palace. You will have to prove you are worthy by going through this course." Shifu pointed at the course and the Field of Fiery Death erupted flames from all of the holes and Element said,"Didn't expect that to happen." Po then protested,"Can't I do something a little more easy like level zero?" Shifu chuckled and said,"There is no such thing as level zero."

Po then looked at the practice dummy and ran to it and said,"Can't I start with this?" Shifu looked in disbelief and said,"That's for training children but if you want to, go ahead and show us what you can do."

Po stood in front of the dummy and began to do weird movements and the eight Kung Fu masters looked at him with a 'are you serious' face. Shifu got annoyed and said,"Just punch it already!" Po gave the dummy a punch and said,"How's tha..." Po was knocked back by the dummy and he flew into the course.

First, Po landed in the Jade Tortoise and rolled around inside it and then he rolled out of it and was then hit by a swinging club and he screamed as he flew again and unexpectedly went through the Talon Rings. He landed in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and was soon hit in every part of his body including his you know what, the gauntlet stopped moving and Po accidentally made it repeat what it did to him again and soon landed in the middle of the Field of Fiery Death and all the hole erupted flames again, literally roasting him.

He crawled back to the eight and asks,"How did I do?" Shifu walked up and said,"Now there is a level zero. Maybe you should see how the brothers handle it." He snapped his fingers and the brothers leaped into the course with Element coiled around Nature.

Po sat there awestruck when Nature broke all the clubs that came in contact with his fist and Element quickly slithered through the Talon Rings and landed on Natures back as they ran into the Gauntlet and surprisingly came out without a scratch and Element covered the holes when they erupted as Nature ran past the course followed by Element.

Po clapped his hands and said,"That was awesome! How did you two do that? Nature, you were like running through the Gauntlet and Element, you were covering the holes while he ran, that was so awesome!" Shifu smacked his head and said,"What did I say about respect and formality?!"

They all soon went out to the courtyard and Shifu told Po that he will be sparring with Viper.

The two got into position and Viper immediately pinned him down in a few second. "That was awesome!" exclaimed Po. Shifu groaned and let Mantis, Crane and Monkey spar Po and he was immediately pinned and Shifu asks,"Give up?" Po replied,"No, I will not give up!" Shifu then tossed him down the steps.

The Furious Five and the brothers gathered at the steps and Viper asks,"Do you think he will come up?" Tigress snorted and said before turning back,"He's smart if he doesn't." The others left and Viper and Element was left, Element wrapped his tail around hers and said,"I'm sure he will come back up."

**At night,**

The seven of them were heading back to the Barracks and Mantis asks,"Hey guys, do you wonder how he felt when he was defeated by the training dummy?" Monkey laughed and said,"I'm sure that he felt he needed to go home after that and doesn't come back." The others except Viper and Element laughed as well. Unknown to them, Po was listening. He felt that he regret even using the fireworks and he walked away.

After a few minutes, Oogway and Element met as they went to the Peach Tree Hill.

They reached the location and found Po eating the peaches. Oogway said,"Ah, I see you found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom!" Po looked back and said with his mouth full,"Oh! Is that what this is? I am so sorry. I thought it was just a regular peach tree." Oogway and Element sat near him and Element said,"Po, don't let Shifu and the others discourage you, Oogway, Nature and I chose you for a reason. We know you were meant to be the Dragon Warrior. I mean look at me and Nature, we came to the Jade palace and Mantis already disliked us since we became masters within a few day but he lighten up as we got to know each other and now me and Nature are now great masters."

Po swallowed the peaches and said,"I don't know Element, what if I do whatever I can and they won't accept me?" Oogway put a hand on his back and said before he left,"I'm sure they'll accept you in due time." Element then gestured Po to follow him back to them barracks.

Element went into his room while Po was confused at which room he was supposed to stay and he randomly opened a door, he went in and saw Crane writing. Po was now nervous and said,"Hey master Crane." Crane looked at him and said,"You don't belong here." Po looked down and said,"I know, you guys don't want me to stay and just leave." Crane then said,"No! I meant that this is my room." Po then looked up at realization as he placed his hand on the wall and it ripped and he saw Money looking angrily at him.

He left the room and turned to the next room and Tigress opened the door and said,"You don't belong here." Po then replied,"I know, this is your room...' Tigress cut him off and said,"I mean you don't belong in the palace." she closed the door and Po walked away and finally found his room. He fell on the bed and slept.

**Somewhere in the ****Tavan Bogd** mountains,

Zeng had flew for a long time and finally landed at the prison entrance. The prison's warden, Vachir, red the letter and yells,"What?! Double the guards and double everything?!" The rhinos surrounded the duck and growled at him."It was an order from master Shifu."

Vachir laughed and said,"He has nothing to worry about, this prison is a hundred percent escape proof." He grabbed the duck and brought him into the prison.

They were soon above the bounded Tai Lung and Vachir said,"Ain't no way he is ever going to escape this prison." he slapped the ducks back and a feather came off and floated down in front of Tai Lung.

He grabbed the feather with his tail and pick locked his bound and it came of. The rhinos saw this and shot arrows at him, Tai Lung roared and a rhino carelessly shot the arrow at the chain. Tai Lung soon freed himself and threw the arrows back at them as he jumped up.

Vachir then alerted all the guards and they all gathered at the entrance while he blew up the bridge, Tai Lung hopped on each rock before he reached the top and knocked all the guards out and choked the duck. He said,"Well, looks like Shifu sent a duck. I have a job for you, tell Shifu to get me the Dragon Warrior. I'm ready." He let the duck go and he flew back to the Jade palace.

**A/N: Looks like he escaped, sorry if it's short but I don't like to describe that scene since it was horrible for me and please review and criticism is allowed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: In this chapter, Po goes back to the village to get his stuff and the brothers follow him. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and other things you don't know in this story. Reminder: There's a surprise in this chapter.**

**At the Student Barracks,**

An hour before the gong rang, Element slithered into Vipers room and he laid next to Viper. Viper woke up and saw Element, she smiled and kissed him passionately and he returned it. They continued this for a few minutes before they broke it and got up, Viper then asks,"What do you think of Po?" Element replied,"I think that he needs time before the others accept him like what I told him last night." he gave Viper another kiss and asks,"Do you know that you look magnificent today?" Viper blushed and said,"Oh, I'm sure you know I am and you look more dashing than any other days." Element gave her a last kiss before he slithered out.

Element and Nature were soon making their way to the training hall until they were stopped by Shifu and he said while smiling,"Element, Nature, the other great masters around China are glad that you two are great masters and they can't wait to meet you in this years' Winter Feast and one great master can't wait to meet you Element." The brothers looked at him in confusion and Nature asked,"What is the Winter Feast and which great master is waiting to meet Element?" Shifu smiled again and replied,"The Winter Feast is a feast held in winter and all the great masters come to the Jade palace to celebrate and the great master will be familiar to you two when you meet." They nodded and said,"We can't wait to meet them so we will try to keep our patience until then." Shifu laughed as he made his way to Student Barracks.

The two reached the courtyard and found Po trying to do a split as he stood on the bamboo shoots and fell off it. Element sighed and slithered to Po and said,"You will never learn to do a split within the morning and also never going to do it if you use bamboo shoots."

Po flinched at the sound of Element but calmed down. Nature then hold two stone slabs in his hand and said,"Watch and learn Po." He threw the slabs in the air and he jumps in between them before doing a split and destroyed the slabs. The pieces fell and Po picked it up, Element sternly said,"Po! We do not pick up pieces of stone in the Jade palace, we pick up bones and blood of those who disobey and cause chaos."

Po dropped the piece and exclaimed,"Oh yeah!" The two then went into the Hall of Warriors.

**At the Barracks,**

The gong rang and all the five came out of their room and said,"Good morning master." Shifu looked and yelled,"Panda!" he opened the room and found it empty, he smirked and they made their way to the training hall.

Upon reaching the courtyard, they found that Po was learning how to do a split. Po saw the six and said,"Uh, good morning master Shifu." Shifu looked displeased and demanded,"What are you doing?!" Po got off and said,"I'm trying to do a split."

Shifu walked and grabbed two stone slabs and said,"You cannot do a split by just trying to do it in a single morning!" He threw the slabs up and snapped his finger, Tigress pounced up and did a split and broke the slabs. Po stared in awe as he picked up a piece of the broken slab and Shifu yelled,"Put that piece down! We do not pick up pieces of stones, we pick up broken bones and blood." Po then said,"Great masters Element and Nature told me that as well as demonstrated a split to brake two more stone slabs."

Shifu eyes widen and said,"The brothers are always helpful and always know what to do, that's why I gave them the permission to become great masters." Shifu then said,"And you should have asked for my permission to train before the gong rang, the brothers are always here in the morning because I gave them the permission to do so everyday." Po looked down and sighed before he was left with the five while Shifu walked into the Hall of Warriors and found Oogway and the brothers near the water.

He walked over to them and smiled before he said to the brothers,"You two proved once again that you are willing to help others by helping to demonstrate to the panda how to do a perfect split and telling him what we pick up instead of stones."All four of them laughed before Element and Nature said,"Shifu, Oogway, do we have permission to patrol the city in case of bandits?" The two masters nodded and the brothers went out.

**In the village,**

Element was coiled around Natures neck as they walked through the streets.

They stopped and saw Po lifting a box filled with his things. They hid in a corner and saw that the sun was slowly descending, they looked back at Po and tailed him as they knew that Po sneaked out of the palace. Soon, they saw Po was ambushed by crocodile bandits. They hid so they could see what Po can do, one of the bandits looked at Po and said,"Hey guys, it's the Dragon Warrior." The others laughed as they started to attack him.

Po was not able to fight so he was beaten around until two figures came to his rescue, he looked up and saw Element and Nature in front of him. Element looked back and said,"Watch carefully Po."

The brothers counted 5 crocodile bandits and smirked before the taunted the crocodiles,"Hey bandits, did you fell into the swamp? You guys stink as hell." The bandits charged and Po saw Nature glowed green while Element was struck by a lightning bolt that came out of nowhere while snow circled his tail and fire and wind engulfed his body.

Nature soon appeared as Nature Joker while Element was Element Joker.

The bandits backed away slowly and Po stared in awe as Nature shot a tentacle out of his mouth and it wrapped around the neck of a bandit, choking him to death, while Element shot lightning bolts out of his antennae and electrocuted 2 of the bandits. Nature then pulled out a card that had a zebra and slide it through the rouzer on his buckle,**"GEMINI!"** Static engulfed Nature and he became Zebra Undead. The remaining bandits and Po gasped in surprise and Element pulled out a card and slide it through his rouzer,**"SHUFFLE!"** Static engulfed Element and he became Centipede Undead.

Nature duplicated and he and his clone charged at a bandit while Element charged at the last bandit. Po stared in shock as he saw Element spit out acid in the bandits face and it completely corroded while Nature and his clone did a double kick at the bandit and his heart stopped. Nature and Element had won as they both drew a card each,**"SPIRIT!"** They both turned back to their wolf and cobra form and walked to Po. Element said,"That was one reason why we always have to ask Shifu for permission." Po nodded and they went back to the palace.

**At the Barracks,**

The five saw Po and the brothers in the dining hall as they entered. Po had already prepared noodles for them. Mantis, Crane and Monkey sat together as Viper sat on Elements right and Nature on his left. Tigress grabbed a bowl of tofu and sat next to Nature. They tasted the noodle and Mantis said,"It's good." The others agreed as Tigress continued eating her bowl of tofu.

Soon they were all joking around except for Tigress.

**At the Peach Tree Hill,**

Oogway sat there meditating while Shifu walked up to him and said,"Master, why did you call me?" Oogway got up and slowly walked to the peach tree and said,"My time is near and it's time for you to take over." Shifu eyes were wide opened and said,"But master, I'm not ready." Oogway placed his hand on is shoulder,"You are most certainly ready to lead the others and the Dragon Warrior." Shifu protested,"But the panda can't even beat a training dummy, how is he going to be the Dragon Warrior?" Oogways feet turned into petals and he said before he face turned to petals,"Train him."

Shifu was now alone as he picked up Oogways staff and made his way to the Student Barracks. He was walking half way when Zeng landed in front of him and said,"Tai Lung has escaped!" before Shifu told him to return to the palace.

**At the Barracks,**

Po was fooling around with two bowls as he puts them on his ears while a long piece of noodle hanged on his nose, he was imitating Shifu. But he stopped when he turned and saw Shifu.

Shifu said sternly,"Why are all of you fooling around when you should be resting in preparation of Tai Lungs arrival?" The entire room became quiet until Po asked,"Wait, do you mean that Tai Lung escaped from prison?" Shifu nodded and Po asked again,"Then why don't Oogway just handle him like he did last time?" Shifu looked down and said,"Because he is gone." He showed them the wooden staff that they all knew it was from Oogway. Shifu then said,"You panda! You are the one who can stop Tai Lung. You will have to rest more and we will begin your training soon."

After the events in the kitchen, Po ran out and fell down the steps of the palace and Nature went to get him back up.

**In Mantis' room,**

Mantis was putting needles on Po so he would lose the pain but Mantis decided to put needles in every nerve he could find. Viper and Element were in the room as well and Viper said,"I think you did it wrongly." Mantis replied,"Nah, Po can handle it."

Po was still thinking why Shifu suddenly wanted to train him and said,"I still can't believe that he wants to train me." Mantis then looked up and said,"Well you are the Dragon Warrior after all and you are the only one that can stop him." Po argued back,"Yeah, me a panda that will never defeat Tai Lung." Element then hissed and sternly said,"Po! Doesn't mean that your a panda you cannot beat him, you have the courage to stay in the Jade palace for this two days after Shifu threatened you and now your giving up your dream of staying with us."

Tigress then came in and said to Po,"Do you even know the story of Tai Lung?" Po looked at her and said,"Yeah, he was a student in the Jade palace and then he turned evil." Tigress then said,"Tai Lung was abandoned as a cub and Shifu found him, he took him in and raised him like his own son. Throughout the months of his growth, Oogway sensed evil in him and declined him to be the Dragon Warrior. Tai Lung then took revenge by destroying the village and tried to take the dragon scroll but Oogway paralyzed him and send him to prison. Shifu had never been the same since then until Element and Nature came along and Shifu started smiling again"

Po then gave her a look of an idiot and she was about to punch him when Mantis stopped her and said,"I think I over did it." Po fell on his face and revealed dozens of needles on his back and Element laughed a bit.

**A/N: Tai Lung is coming nearer to the Valley of Peace! Can Po train in time to stop him? Find out soon in the next chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N: The chapter that marks the end of MY VERSION OF Kung Fu Panda is here and this is just half of this story, more chapters will be out too. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and other things you don't know in this story. Reminder: Po and the brothers will be fighting Tai Lung.**

Soon when everyone was asleep, Tigress leap from the top of the steps to a roof of a house and she continued her way on the other house roofs. Behind her, the rest of the Furious Five followed. Once they were together, Tigress said,"Go away guys, I'm not going back to the palace until I beat Tai Lung." Viper then said,"We're not trying to bring you back, we're coming with you." Tigress stared at them and Monkey gave her a thumbs up. They made their way to the bridge that connected the Valley of Peace to mountains, the Thread of Hope.

In the morning, Shifu and the brothers searched everywhere looking for the five and Po.

Element went to check the training hall while Nature went to check the palace and Shifu remained to check the Barracks.

Element was now worried for Viper, he slithered every inch of the training hall and courtyard but couldn't find her or the others. Nature searched the Hall of Warriors and the arena but couldn't find them as well. Shifu checked the rooms, the dining hall but no idea where they were until he heard cracking noises in the kitchen and he went to investigate.

He walked in and saw Po punched a box and took out a cookie and ate it. He looked at Shifu and said,"What? I was hungry." Shifu then came out with a plan and said,"Oh, don't mind me. I just wanted to check if Monkey had hidden his cookies on the top shelf." Shifu then hid behind the wall and heard boxes falling, he turned and saw Po on the top shelf doing a perfect split and eating the cookies. Po saw Shifu and pleaded,"Please don't tell Monkey." Shifu stared in awe at the panda and the brothers soon arrived and said,"Shifu, we couldn't find anyone in the Jade palace and the training hall and what the hell?!" The two stared at Po who came down and Element said,"Po! You do realized that you just did a split right?" Po nodded.

Shifu then said,"Po! Pack up, the four of us are heading to the Pool of Sacred Tears." Po had his eyes widen but agreed and went to pack.

Nature asked,"Why are we heading there Shifu?" Shifu turned and said,"Po will be trained by all three of us over there since it is a place of calm, harmony and focus." The two then understood and they waited outside for Po.

Soon after 20 minutes of hiking up the mountain behind the palace, they finally reached the Pool of Sacred Tears. Po had trouble even getting up while the three masters meditated while they waited for him. Po was about to drink the water when he realized that they had arrived and he dropped the water in his hands back into the pond.

Shifu said,"The Pond of Sacred Tears was found by Oogway and he uncovered the mysteries of harmony and focus, and was later known to be the birthplace of Kung Fu." He hopped on a giant rock and the brothers followed and they faced Po and simultaneously said,"Po, from this day onward, we will be your masters and we will teach you what we have learn from Oogway. Do you want to learn Kung Fu?" Po now had tears rolling down his face and wipes them away after they told him to do so and said,"Okay."

The training starts as Shifu and Po did push ups while the brothers supervised him, Shifu then made him did push ups with only one arm and almost fainted but Nature hold dumpling in front of him and he suddenly got back his strength and continued. Next, Element trained Po in stealth, instincts and to withstand the environment as he silently strikes Po with his tail and rammed him. Po soon got used to it and soon knew where Element was going to strike, so he grabbed his tail and spin around until Element uses his fire ability to set his tail on fire and Po let go. Element soon created a blizzard that made Po shivered but he managed to withstand it and that made him past Elements training. Natures training was to surpass his current strength by making him recoil, Po thought that it was going to be easy but underestimate his toughness. Nature smirked and said,"This is the reason why you must pass this test, my body is hard even Shifu wasn't able to knock me down." Po was determined to knock him so he gave a full hundred percent punch and he made Nature move back a little but wasn't counted so Shifu made him train more by running and more push ups.

The next day, Shifu made him do a few more set of push ups and a few mile run with food as a motivation tool. Po returned and gave Nature another hundred percent punch and finally made him recoiled and he tumbled backwards. Shifu then told Po to seat down while he discuss the last training with the brothers, Shifu told them that the final test is about how to handle a situation with the skills he learnt from them.

They got out four bowls of dumplings and Po asked,"What that's it? No more push ups or running to prepare for the next test?" The three masters secretly smirked and Shifu said,"No more, now eat." Po sat down and was about to eat a dumpling when Shifu grabbed it as quickly as he could and Po looked at him and Shifu said,"I said eat." This continued a few more times before Po grabbed the last dumpling and Shifu took it and they battled for the dumpling and the brothers spectated, soon Po won by grabbing the dumpling in mid-air with his chopsticks. Shifu bowed and gestured him to eat and it marked the end of the training, Po looked at the dumpling and threw it on his hand and told Shifu,"I'm not hungry." Po packed his stuff and they were now ready to go back to palace.

**At the ****Thread of Hope** ,

The Furious Five have waited for Tai Lung to appear for a day until they saw a grey figure appeared on the other side of the bridge and they all met at the middle of the bridge in their battle stance and Tai Lung asked,"Where is the Dragon Warrior and the two new great masters?" Tigress then said,"How do you know when your looking at them." Tai Lung laughed and said,"Please, I know you are not the three I seek because great masters don't confront their enemies head on but wait for them to arrive and I heard that the Dragon Warrior fell from the sky and the two masters are brothers as one of them is in love with a certain snake." Tai Lung looked at Viper who hissed back at him and Monkey accidentally blurted out,"Did he meant Po, Element and Nature?" The others glared at him and Tai Lung said,"Yes, Po, Element and Nature. The three I am going to kill."

The six of them then battled it out and the Furious Five were forced to cut the bridge so Tai Lung was unable to reached the other side but they were soon paralyzed when Tai Lung swung from the bottom of the bridge and landed in front of them and paralyzed Monkey before he paralyzed the others and placed Crane in a choke hold and said,"Take the others back to the Jade palace and tell Shifu that I am coming." Crane quickly got the others and flew back to the palace as fast as he could.

**Back at the Palace,**

The three masters and the Dragon Warrior had returned to the Jade palace. Po then said,"That was the best training I ever had!" The three masters just smiled until they saw Crane carrying the rest of the Furious Five and landed in front of them. Element gasped in horror at seeing Vipers body and he quickly slithered to her while Shifu revived them from their paralyzed body and Crane said,"We can't stop him, he's approaching here fast too." Shifu revived Viper and Element wrapped around her and said,"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Viper." Viper kissed his cheek and said,"It's alright, Tai Lung wanted to kill you, Nature and Po." Element nuzzled her and said,"You need to rest Viper, I'll be there for you wherever you go after I defeat Tai Lung."

After reviving Tigress, Shifu then said,"Po it's time to get the scroll." Po eyes widen and they entered the Hall of Warriors.

Shifu was standing near the water with Oogways staff and the brothers turned into their Joker forms and stood beside him. They soon meditated as Shifu guided the petals in the pond and the petals floated up to the dragon and a single petal landed on the scroll and it dropped. Shifu then managed to balance the scroll on the staff and gave the scroll to Po.

Po tried to open it but couldn't, he gave the scroll back to Shifu so he could helped him opened the scroll. Shifu opened it and gave it back to Po, Po opened the scroll and screamed, the rest gasped and Po said,"It's blank."

Shifu eyes widen at the statement and exclaimed,"What?" Po gave him the scroll but he refused at first and then he took it and soon knew that what Po said was true, the scroll is blank.

Po then asked,"Okay. So like, Oogway was just a crazy old turtle after all?" Shifu looked at him and replied,"No. Oogway was wiser than us all"

Po wanted to argue but stopped when Element and Nature groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Element said,"He's approaching faster!" Shifu then said,"I want all of you to get the villagers out of here and I will stop him." Po protested,"But Shifu, you saw what he could do to the Furious Five. Are you just going to let him kill you?" Shifu turned to him and said,"I will do whatever it takes to stop him."

Soon he forced everyone out of the palace and they made their way down, they all alerted the villagers that Tai Lung was coming and they all made their way out of the village.

Crane was flying so he could see if Tai Lung was coming while the others helped the villagers.

They all looked at Po and frowned, Po was soon grabbed by his father and he made his way to the noodle cart to help his father wheel it. Soon, Mr. Ping told Po the secret recipe of his noodle and it was nothing. Po was confused and said,"Nothing?! No spice, no nothing just plain noodle soup?!" Mr. Ping nodded and Po then realized that the secret to limitless power was himself. He made his way back to the palace after getting the brothers to follow him.

**At the Palace,**

Tai Lung was already there and has beaten Shifu, he demanded,"Where is the Dragon scroll?!" Shifu said,"It's far away from here and away from your grasp."

They soon heard Po shout and looked at his direction, he was standing and exhausted with the brothers by his side and said,"Sorry, stairs...Now behold, the Dragon Warrior!" Tai Lung laughed and said,"Him? His a panda. Your a panda." Tai Lung looked at the two and demanded,"And who are you two?!" The brothers snorted and said,"We are the Deadly Jokers! We fight for Peace and Harmony and we are the newest great masters in this valley!" Tai Lung threw Shifu and charged at them when he saw Po revealed the scroll in his hands.

The four of them tumbled down the stairs and they landed in the village.

The brothers brought out their buckles as Po distract Tai Lung and placed their cards into their buckles and put them on their waist. Nature pulled the handle on his Blaybuckle while Element opened the front of his buckle,**"TURN/OPEN UP!"** two transformation screen with a Kabuto Beetle and Cerberus came out of their buckles and they ran past them and they were now clad in their Blade and Kerberos armors as they charged at Tai Lung.

Tai Lung stared in awe at the brothers and said,"Not bad looking armors you have but that doesn't change the fact that I am going to kill you three!" He charged at them, Nature pulled out a card and slide it through the rouzer on his sword,**"METAL!"** his armor turned solid metal and it broke Tai Lungs claws. Element took out his spear and pierced Tai Lung in his stomach and Po kicked him.

Tai Lung used his tail and flicked the scroll onto a building. Po tried to get up there but couldn't so he imagined the scroll to be a cookie and it worked as he made his way up there but got rammed by Tai Lung and they both fell hard on the ground, creating a giant crater.

Tai Lung stood over Po victoriously and said,"At last! I have the Dragon scroll!" he opened up the scroll and his eyes widen in shock and asked,"What is going on?" Po coughed and got up saying,"It's okay, I didn't get it the first time either." Tai Lung looked at him in confusion and said,"What?" Po then explained to Tai Lung that the limitless power is just himself.

Tai Lung grew angry and used his nerve attacks on Po but got confused when Po laughed and repeated the process until Po managed to defeat him. Tai Lung got up and said,"You can't defeat me. Your just a big...fat...panda!" Po got hold of Tai Lungs finger and said,"I'm not a big, fat panda, I'm **the** big, fat panda!" Tai Lung was now whimpering in fear and said,"Your bluffing! You can't use the Wuxi Finger Hold! Shifu never taught you that!" Po smiled and said,"I figured it out." He flexed he pinkie finger as the brothers soon arrived and slide a card through their rouzer,**"METAL!"** the brothers armors were now metal as a massive golden shock wave throughout the Valley of Peace and beyond and defeating Tai Lung.

Soon, the villagers returned and saw the silhouettes of two men and a panda wearing a hat and a cape flowing."The Dragon Warrior!" exclaimed a villager as they saw the silhouettes came out and revealed Po wearing an apron and a frying wok on his head while two transformation screen came out of the brothers buckle and went through them and revealed them in their Joker forms before they slide a card in their Joker rouzers,**"SPIRIT!"** The two Jokers returned to their wolf and cobra form and were greeted by a awkward silence before the villagers cheered and lifted the brothers up while they patted Po and Mr. Ping came out of the crowd and gave Po a hug, the frying wok fell off and rolled but it was stopped by Mantis and the other Furious Five members bowed to him in respect and said,"Master." Po then realized that Shifu was still in the Jade palace so he ran back.

Element and Viper wrapped themselves around each other and kissed each other passionately as the villagers, the other Furious Five members and Nature said in unison,"Aw!"

Po made his way back to the Hall of Warriors and found Shifu lying on the floor.

He ran up to him and said,"Master Shifu! Great masters Element, Nature and I have defeated Tai Lung!" Shifu smiled and said,"Good, but now it's time." He closed his eyes and Po panicked and said,"Shifu! Please don't die!" Shifu shot up and said,"I'm not dying uh Dragon Warrior." He rested on the floor and said,"I am resting." Po then joined him for a few second before saying,"Can we eat now?" Shifu opened his eyes and said,"Yup."

**A few hours later,**

The brothers have restored the bridge by unsealing Eagle Undead and Dragonfly Undead to fly down to get the bridge and they flew back up with the bridge and Element froze the supporting stands on each side of the bridge and resealed the Undeads before heading back to the Jade Palace.

They had their dinner and soon went to their rooms, Element and Viper got permission from Shifu to sleep in one room but they were not allowed to do any funny business.

They laid next to each other and said before sleeping,"Good night."

**A/N: Finally! The chapter is done and the next one will be coming out soon! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**A/N: Hey people! The holiday chapter has arrived! Po will be doing the same thing like in the Holiday special but some parts is MY VERSION. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and other things you don't know in this story. Reminder: Element and Viper now sleep in Vipers room.**

**At the Barracks,**

Element woke up and nuzzled Viper so she could wake up, when she did, she groaned and asks,"What do you want?" Element smiled and replied,"I want you to get up and enjoy the holiday outside with me." Viper immediately shot up and smiled as they left their room and slithered out of the Barracks and saw the others already outside throwing snowballs at each other.

They were surprised to see Tigress as well since she has never been happy or participated in any games until Tai Lung was defeated.

They soon slithered their way around them and went to the steps of Jade palace. They stopped and Viper asks,"You ready to meet my dad?" Element eyes widen in confusion and Viper then explained,"My dad is great master Viper and I'm sure he will attend this years' Winter Feast." Element smiled and replied,"I am more than ready to meet him and by the way, Shifu told me that a certain great master will be pleased to meet me at the Feast soon as well." Viper nuzzled his chin and said,"I'm sure he meant my dad and my dad will like your attitude and maybe Shifu might even let us visit my family sometimes." Element chuckled and said,"I hope so, I want to be accepted by them as well as your father tonight."

They soon saw Shifu approached them and they bowed as Shifu smiled and said,"Looks like the two of you really grew fond of each other that you will go anywhere the other one goes." The two blushed and Shifu laughed and said,"I'm sure great master Viper will accept you to be his son in law soon when you plan on getting married." The snakes were now red as they felt a little embarrassed by his statement.

Shifu then made his way to the village and said,"I'll be back soon, I need to talk to Po about the Feast."

Element then sensed that there was trouble in the village and told Viper to follow him. Viper asks,"Will the others know about the trouble?" Element nodded and said,"My brother can sense it too! He could be on his way down with us soon." At that moment, Nature and the rest of the Furious Five were by their side and Element said,"Told you."

**At the Noodle Shop,**

Shifu had begun talking to Po about the Feast.

Shifu said,"Po, I want to talk to you about the Winter Feast at the Jade palace." Po eyes widen and Shifu said,"You will be..." Po interrupted,"The coming Winter Feast, with the Kung Fu masters from all the provinces?!" Shifu continued,"...Po, you aren't going to be invited..." Po frowned but smiled again when Shifu said,"...You will be hosting." Po said,"Me?! Hosting?!" Po cheered for joy. Shifu then said,"Wonderful news is it not? As the Dragon warrior, this is your most critical duties." Po was awestruck and Shifu continued,"Po, this is a big opportunity for you." Po then said,"I bet you got the best, big, brightest lanterns and dancing..." Shifu interrupted,"Po, stop it. This is the Winter Feast, it is perfection, always elegant, always formal." po then said,"Awesome, awesome, I'm all about elegant and fancy stuff and fine dining."

Shifu then walked out of the shop and said,"All I'm saying Po is that lanterns and dancing are all common traditions."

A pig then stopped in front of them and said,"Dragon Warrior! Please come quickly, there are bandits at the bridge!" Po said,"What?! I'm on it." and he left the shop and said,"See ya Dad."

**At the bridge,**

Po ran over and saw the Furious Five and the brothers fighting the bandits.

He ran in and punched two of the bandits in the face and said,"Hey guys, you excited about the Winter Feast? Guess what, master Shifu said I'll be joining you this year."

Crane swooped down and tackled two bandits before hitting them and said,"The Feast is intense, all the masters at one table..."

Viper and Element smacked a bandit together with their tails and said in unison,"One perfect feast..."

Mantis and Nature rammed two bandits and said in unison,"It's an honor to be invited."

Po ducked at the bandit that Mantis threw and said,"Actually I'm not just invited..." he jumped and kicked a bandit and continued,"...I'm hosting it!"

The seven of them looked at him in disbelief and exclaimed simultaneously,"What?!"

The bandit in Po's grip said,"Wouldn't be my choice." and he got headbutt by Po.

Monkey then said,"The feast at the palace is..." he kicked a bandit and Viper and Element said in unison,"Elegant..." they slapped the same bandit to Mantis and he said,"It's very a sophisticated event." The bandit landed and Po sat on him and said before twisting his neck with his legs,"Why does everybody think I can't do sophisticated?" They stared at him and Crane replied,"I...have no idea." Tigress then said,"It's just that, maybe you could use a little help."

po rolled his eyes and said,"Tigress, I got this. It's a dinner, eating, entertainment, how much do you have to know?" a bandit behind him got up and was punched by Po.

**At the Jade Palace,**

Po opened the door to the palaces dining room and Shifu walked in and said,"There are eighteen gestures you must memorize for your right hand and nineteen on your left." He handed Po a scroll and he took it. Shifu pointed at a pig and said,"This is your Feng, a house artist. He will do your visual portrait." Feng gave Po a portrait of him and Po freaked out a bit at the picture.

They walked over to a long table and Shifu said,"This is where you will meet all of the Kung Fu masters." Po chuckled a bit and said,"My dad's going to love this feast. You know he has never been to the palace?" Shifu stopped and said,"I am sorry Po, there are no guests allowed." Po now looked sad and asks,"I can't bring my dad? But his my dad, we always spend the holiday together." Shifu replied,"I understand Po. I remembered the day I departed my family and committed myself entirely to the duties of Kung Fu..." He turned and looked at Po and continued,"You are the Dragon Warrior now and therefore this is your duty above all other parts."

Po now looed like he was about to cry until Shifu said,"Now, in your quest for perfection. These instructions must be executed to the matter, guard these scrolls contain recipes like flaked jasmine." He then past a golden ladle in a box to Po and said,"Hire a chef, present him with the Golden ladle and do not let me down."

**With Viper and Element,**

The snakes were slithering around the village having fun and they reached Mr. Pings noodle shop and they went in.

They looked around and saw the duck sobbing, they went over to him and asked,"What's the matter Mr. Ping?" The duck flinched at the sound but calmed down and said,"It's Po, master Shifu came in just now and said that Po will be hosting the Feast while I stay here." Element put his tail around him and said,"I'm sorry Mr. Ping but guests are not allowed at the Feast but we will try to convince him to spend the holiday with you." Mr. Ping hugged him and said,"Thank you! You are the best Kung Fu master I've ever met!" The snakes slithered back to the palace.

**Back to Po,**

Po was seating below the palace and two ducks and a pig were beside him so they could tell him what to do as the finest chefs from all over China stood in front of them.

A duck told him that they are ready for him to inspect their food. The first chef was a rabbit name Wo Hop, he placed a basket of carrots in front of him and said,"Sir, it is a privilege for me and the citizens of village to consider..." The gates of the arena opened and Monkey walked in and yelled,"Hi Po!" Po waved his hand and two ducks grabbed Wo Hop and dragged him away.

Po demanded,"What just happened?!" The duck said,"As host of the festival, every gesture of yours has a meaning. You just gave him the ancient "Hun Shu Wave of Dismissal"." Po stared at his hand and exclaimed,"The what?! Is that a thing? That didn't even sound like a thing." The duck said,"He has brought great dishonor upon himself and village and they will be shamed for eternity."

Po then protested,"No, no, no! I was just waving to Monkey. Can't we just get the rabbit back?" The duck laughed and said,"You serious? No!" He told Po to continue with the other chefs.

Po then came up with an idea, he will decline all the chefs and choose his dad so they can spend the holiday together. He proceeded to taste all the food and declined the chefs one by one. He took the Golden ladle and headed out of the gates and was stopped by the snakes. Element said,"Po, I think you should reconsider the idea of hosting the Feast, your father really misses you and he wants you to be with him during the holiday." Po smiled and said,"that's why I'm going to choose him as the chef of this years Feast." The snakes had their eyes widen and Viper said,"That wasn't what Element was talking about, he meant that..." She didn't managed to complete her sentence since Po took off to the village.

He soon showed the Golden ladle to his father who stared in awe at it. Po told him that he wanted him to be the chef that cooks for the masters for the Feast but he declined and Po looked in disbelief. He then told Po that he would rather be with friends during the time of the Feast so Po returned to the palace, without a chef.

He soon entered the palace kitchen and found Wo Hop.

It seems that the rabbit had returned to fight him so he could live in shame. He took out a wooden spoon and charged at Po, he began hitting him with the spoon and Po said,"I don't want to hurt you." His words were meaningless as he continued to be hit by the spoon, but luckily, Element showed up and wrapped his tail around the bunny.

Element looked at him and said,"See Po, this is why I told you to reconsider hosting." He put the rabbit in a big vase and placed a flour sack on it.

Monkey and Crane soon arrived and Monkey said,"Po, the table's not set and have you started cooking?" Crane then said,"We both can help you out."

Element looked at Po and said,"Accept their help Po, you can't do this alone." Po declined their help and started cooking.

Po soon had to deal with dozens of duties like clothes, ice sculpting, telling Crane to use instruments instead of a singer since the last one quit and dealing with Wo Hop after he just escaped the vase.

He soon finally gave up and after listening to Wo Hops advice of asking the others for assistance, he went out to look for the others.

All eight of them gathered at the arena and Po gave out orders, he asked Tigress and Viper to hang the decorations while Mantis placed the plates on the tables. Po then persuaded Wo Hop to help him in the kitchen and Element lifted the plates all at once with his wind ability while Monkey placed all the table mat below them before the plates fell down. Finally, Crane and Nature set the chopsticks on the table. Soon everything was set perfectly except for the flaked jasmine.

He took the ground jasmine and ran off to the village with Element following him.

They got a goat to flaked the jasmine and they went back to the palace, then Po stopped to look at the families that were together. He felt sad that he didn't get to spend the holiday with his dad but Element comforted him,"Po, you have to tell Shifu that you want to be with your dad. He misses you in that noodle shop and you have to get back to him soon."

They went back to the palace and were just in time as Po got dressed in his attire and sat with the masters.

Shifu praised Po for making the perfect feast but Po was distracted by the sun lantern that he held and soon he made a speech that made Element proud, Po said that he was honored to be in the presence of the masters, but added that he'd always celebrated the holiday at home with his father. After saying that he'd like to be a good host, but had to leave to be a good son, the panda excused himself and left the palace, much to Shifu's dismay.

All the masters looked in awe as Po left and soon followed Element out as he got off his seat and slithered out with Po.

After walking for a long time, Po reached his dad's noodle shop and apologized to him before they started making noodles. Everyone gathered and saw the two making noodles.

The duck and panda soon finished making enough noodles for everyone and they went out and gave them the bowls of noodles. Soon the Furious Five, the brothers and the other masters came in and that made all the children crowded around them. Po gave the Golden ladle to Wo Hop before he tried to attack Po, Wu hop had now restored honor to his village.

Viper introduced Element to her father and he bowed in respect to the old snake. Great master Viper smiled and said,"If this is the cobra that Shifu said became a great master in just a day and the one that caught my daughter's heart, I accept you as my son in law!" Viper nuzzled Element and he said,"Thank you...dad." The old snake gave Element a nudge and said,"I expect you two to visit sometimes and get married soon." The two blush as they continued to talk to the old snake.

Shifu had just arrived and saw master rhino telling the children a story, Mantis playing peek-a-boo with a baby rabbit and Tigress feeding a baby pig a dumpling. He stared in amazement until Po came and said,"There's always room for one more in Mr. Ping's." Shifu declined but Po managed to make him enter and he said,"Po, this is really a perfect feast, I thank you." Po smiled but said,"Don't thank me, Element was the one who told me to enjoy the holiday with my dad and he did everything he could to help me set up the table." Shifu looked at Element who was talking the great master Viper and Viper, he then saw an image of Oogway who was in the position of where Element was and said to himself,"He is just like Oogway."

Po then told the five, the brothers, Shifu and Wo hop to gather so Feng can make a portrait of them.

After the feast in the noodle shop, ll the master went back and great master Viper gave his daughter a goodbye kiss on her cheek and smiled at Element and told him about the promise they made earlier. The villagers returned back to their houses and the all eight of the masters returned to Jade palace except Po who stayed behind to stay with his dad.

They all had gone to sleep and before the snakes sleep, they gave each other their usual good night kiss and then went to sleep.

**A/N: Done! The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**A/N: Hello People! I would like to thank all of you for reading my stories, it really means a lot. In this chapter, Shifu trains the brothers how to achieve Inner Peace, Po and the others will be fighting bandits. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and other things you don't know in this story. Reminder: Tsukasa Kadoya(Kamen rider Decade) in his new physical form will be appearing only in the com link in this chapter.**

**At the Barracks,**

The snakes were the first ones to wake up and they were already nuzzling each other.

Element looked at Viper and said,"You sure look great today." Viper smiled and said,"Your spikes are quite sharp today and you look like the same dashing cobra I fell in love with." The snakes gave each other a kiss and Element slithered out of the room to meet Nature outside the Barracks.

Once he was outside, Nature gave him a noogie and he asks,"What took you so long?" Element hissed and said,"Got to make sure Viper was alright before I left." The brothers then went to the Hall of Warriors to meet Shifu. Element suddenly asks,"Hey Nature, how are my spikes not hurting every time I coil around you?" Nature smirked and said,"All those time I was training, I also made sure the spikes hit me hard so your spikes won't hurt me afterwards." Their com link soon beeped and they looked at it, Decade's symbol was blinking and they knew that Tsukasa was calling them. They both turned into their Joker forms and answered it,"Kenzaki here."Adam here."

Tsukasa responded,"Hey guys, it's been awhile since we last talk." Nature laughed and said,"Yeah, ever since we came to this world we forgotten about our com links." Tsukasa then said,"Guys, I'm calling you to tell you that Shinji is now engaged in his new world." Element smiled and said,"Tell him we said congratulations and that I am going to be engaged as well in due times." Nature's eyes widen and Tsukasa said,"Congrats Adam! It's nice to see you and Kenzaki enjoying yourselves."

After chatting for a few minutes, they finally reached the Hall of Warriors and they said goodbye to Tsukasa before closing their com links and reverting back to their wolf and cobra forms.

They went in and found Shifu meditating on the tip of Oogway's staff. Element slithered to him and asks,"You wanted to see us master Shifu?" Shifu jumped down and smiled,"There is no need for formality since your now equal with me." Shifu told the brothers to follow him.

Shifu led the brothers to a nearby large cavern that had a large statue of a Chinese dragon. He stood near the water and said,"Today, I am going to teach you how to achieve Inner Peace." He literally carried a tiny water droplet from the water and placed it on a plant and the brothers watch in awe as the water droplet dropped back into the water.

Shifu looked at the brothers and said,"You saw what I did, now I want you to try it."

Nature went first. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out as he scooped a droplet out of the water, he then guided the droplet to his finger tips and onto the next hand with his eyes still closed and he repeated the process a few times before he placed the droplet onto the same plant. Shifu was impressed by the wolf and he said,"Not bad Nature, I took a few weeks before I could do it but you just did it at once and got it right."

Element was next. He also closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out as he suddenly thought of Viper and he used his tail and a droplet formed on the tail as it dripped down his scales and he maneuvered his body as the droplet dripped from his spikes and back to his tail before he placed the droplet back into the water. Shifu smiled and said,"You two are the most extraordinary students I have ever seen! First you came to the Jade palace to train then you became masters within a few days then you trained to be great masters within a day and now you have achieved Inner Peace within a few minutes!" He then muttered,"At such a young age."

The three of them made their way back to palace and found the Furious Five and Po in the training hall.

Tigress and Po were destroying the swinging clubs, Mantis was in the Gauntlet as usual, Crane and Monkey were on the Talon Rings and Viper was in the Field of Fiery Death.

All of them assembled in front of the three masters when they saw them and Po said,"Where did you guys go?"

Shifu smiled and said,"All of you, I am happy to tell you that Element and Nature have achieved Inner Peace while we were out and they are now fully senior masters of the Jade palace just like Oogway once was and they will be running the palace with me."

They all cheered for the brothers and Element said,"Alright, how about we go to the village to celebrate?" They all agreed and walked out of the training hall and Viper slithered beside Element.

They all reached the village and went to Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

Upon their arrival, all of the villagers in the shop bowed down in respect as they entered and sat down. Shifu was sitting with Tigress, Nature, Element and Viper while Mantis sat with Crane, Monkey and Po. Mr. Ping came out excited and asks,"What can I get all of you?" They all ordered the regular and Po went in to help out.

The children crowded Nature and Element. Mantis smirked and said,"Looks like the senior masters are famous in the village." The others laughed as Element blew a blizzard at Mantis and said,"That was on purpose." The frozen Mantis was grabbed by Monkey as he placed Mantis in the soup and the ice melt. Element took out a card as Nature took out 3 cards. Element used his tail and slide the card through the materialized rouzer,**"REMOTE!"** he had became Tapir Undead again. Nature placed the cards on the empty table beside him and Element unsealed them.

The seven other masters stared in awe as Plant Undead, Jellyfish Undead and Tarantula Undead came out of the cards. Element said as he turned back to a cobra,"Entertain the children." The three Undeads nodded and the children surrounded them.

The seven stared at the brothers and Nature said,"Tapir Undead has the ability to unseal other Undeads and the unsealed ones will obey his every command." Po then exclaimed,"That is so cool!" Shifu then asks,"Why don't you just unseal all of them?" Element flinched and said,"Because I don't want to start another battle where all the Undeads fight again since there will be those who won't obey my command when I unseal them." Shifu understood and nodded as he ate his noodles.

After they were done, Nature resealed the Undeads and they left.

They were all heading back to the palace when Element stopped and said,"I'll meet you guys at the palace, I want to explore some parts of the village." The others nodded and made their way back.

Element slithered to the west side of the village and explored it.

He was greeted by all the villagers in the area as he past them and soon saw a jewelry shop being robbed by a boar. Element drew out his Time Scarab card and slide it through the rouzer,**"TIME!"** he was now Scarab Undead.

The boar ran out of the shop with a bag filled with jewelry, Element gave him a few second head start before he used his time stopping ability and took the bag from the boar.

The boar looked back and saw a monster holding his bag of jewelry and took out a sword and demanded,"Who the hell are you?!" Element snorted and kicked the sword out of the boar's hand and said,"I am great master Element!" The boar froze as Element stopped time and brought him to a prison that was conveniently near the area. He placed the boar behind bars as he slide a card through the rouzer,**"SPIRIT!"** Element was now in his cobra form and he went out with the bag of jewelry in his tail.

He went into the shop and handed the bag to the duck in charge of the shop. The duck said,"Thank you great master Element! As a reward, I will let you have any jewelry you want for free." Element smiled and looked around, he spotted a jewelry on a ring and chose it. The duck asks,"Are you sure great master Element? That ring are for those who wants to get married." Element nodded and said,"I will be proposing to master Viper tonight so I will need it." The duck smiled and said,"Congratulations then. Here's the ring and good luck." Element took the ring and slithered out.

After slithering up the steps and back to the Barracks, he opened the door to his and Viper's room and found Viper in there. Viper looked at him and saw the small box in his tail and asks,"What did you get?" Element smiled as he said,"Viper, we have been together for more than a year now..." He took out the box and continued,"...you have been with me through the toughest time in my life and I want us to be together for eternity..." He opened the box to reveal the ring and Viper gasped in surprise and he continued,"...Viper, will you marry me?" Viper now had tears forming in her eyes and she exclaimed,"Yes!" She jumped on him as they wrapped around each other. The spikes on Element folded as their scales made contact.

Element said,"Viper, you just gave me true Inner Peace."

**A/N: Bad or okay? Tell me! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**A/N: Hey people! Element and Viper will be married soon! I I thought that I would continue this story after they are married. In this chapter, the snakes will reveal their new secret to the others. How will they react? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and other things you don't know in this story. Reminder: The gong will not be rang anymore and the masters will be able to wake up whenever they want now.**

**At the Barracks,**

The snake couple woke up a few minutes before the sun rose and they were still wrapped together.

Viper yawned and Element chuckled as he said,"You make cute yawns my dear Viper." Viper giggled and said,"And you always know how to melt my heart with your sweet talking." They unwrapped themselves from each other and Viper said,"We will need to tell the others about this soon." Element nodded as they slithered out of the Barracks to the training hall.

They reached the courtyard and found Nature sparring Shifu in his Joker form.

Shifu was too quick for Nature but he was not fast enough to avoid being tripped by him. Nature grabbed Shifu with his tentacles and Shifu couldn't get out of it and Nature won by wrapping his tentacle around him.

They noticed the snakes and walked up to them to greet them. Nature gave him a noogie and asks,"How's my brother doing with his girlfriend?" Element laughed and said,"I'll tell you something important when you get everyone else." The red panda and wolf nodded and went to get the others.

When the others came to the courtyard and Crane asks,"So what is the news you want to tell us?" The snakes smiled at each other before Element said,"I have proposed to Viper last night." Everyone except the snakes gasped in surprised before Nature exclaimed,"Finally!" he walked over to him and gave him another noogie before he said,"Now you decided to do it huh bro?" Element chuckled a little as Tigress gave Viper a hug and whispered,"I knew he would ask you." Viper giggled and slithered over to Element while the rest still stood there with their mouths opened wide.

Shifu was the first of the five to come back to reality and said,"This is wonderful news! I'll have great master Viper to come visit you two." He turned but was stopped by Element who said,"Actually Shifu, I was wondering if you will allow me and Viper to visit her village so I could meet her family." Shifu smiled and nodded before he said,"I'll sent a message to him saying you will be visiting soon."

The remaining 4 came back to reality and Po exclaimed,"Oh Yeah! Element and Viper are getting married!" Mantis smiled and said,"Good luck seeing her father again." Crane and Monkey gave him a pat on his back before they said,"We can't wait for the wedding."

Shifu sent Zeng to give the letter to great master Viper.

**At Viper's village,**

Zeng had traveled for a few hours before he reached the village.

Zeng had the villagers where he could find the old snake and they said that he lived atop a hill overlooking the village, he walked for a few minutes until he saw a house on a hill. He flew to the house and knocked on the door, the door and revealed the great master himself. The old snake asked in surprise,"Zeng! What are you doing in my village?" The duck smiled and gave him the letter before saying,"To give you a letter that will make you very happy."

The snake invited the duck in and they sat on the couch, he red the letter and smiled,"So my daughter is getting married to the cobra that I approved of and now their coming here to visit." He wrote a letter and gave it to Zeng and said,"Give this to Viper and Element" The duck nodded as he flew out of the house and back to the Jade palace.

**Back at the palace,**

A few hours soon, Zeng flew to the palace and conveniently, the snakes were there.

He gave them the letter and Element red it,"Dear Viper and great master Element, I am glad to here of your marriage and I will give you my blessing as soon as you arrive in the village. I will be waiting for you there. From great master Viper."

Viper smiled and nuzzled his chin and said,"Looks like you don't have to worry anymore and I can't wait to let you meet my sisters."

Element then said,"But they don't know of me and Nature being Joker Undeads, how will they react when they see it?"

Viper smiled and said,"I'm sure he will still accept you."

The snakes returned to the Barracks for dinner that Po was making. When they entered the kitchen, Mantis yelled,"There's the happy couple!" The others smiled as the snakes sat down. Po served the noodles and then they heard a beeping noise and got into battle stance while the brothers calmed them down,"Wait! That's our friend calling."

The brothers turned into their Joker forms and activated their com links.

Nature said,"Kenzaki here." and Element said,"Adam here."

The others stared in confusion and continued when the brothers continued to speak,"Tsukasa, what's the problem that your calling now?" asked Nature and Tsukasa replied,"Momotaros is gone and I picked up his signal somewhere in your new world and I want you two two find him so I can bring him back." The brothers said in unison,"Understood." The com link closed as they returned to their wolf and cobra form.

They were greeted by the confused stare from the others and Nature said,"That was a com link we used to talk to Tsukasa, he was the one who saved us from our worlds when they were destroyed. He was also the one who showed us this world and we accepted it so that we will reside here and we did. Now his asking us to find one of the other riders that went missing in this world."

Tigress then asks,"So it's true that your real names are also Kenzaki and Adam?" The two nodded and said,"But we prefer you guys stick with Nature and Element." All of them nodded and finished their noodles.

Once they were done, all of them went back to their rooms to sleep. Element and Viper said to each other before they slept,"Good night."

**A/N: Oh no, Momotaros is missing and even worse, he's in the brothers' world now. Where could he be? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**A/N: Viper and Element are going to Viper's old village to see her family and Momotaros is found in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and other things you don't know in this story. Reminder: I will be adding an Imagin in this chapter.**

**At the Barracks,**

Everyone woke up early so they could see the snakes off as soon as they leave the Barracks.

They also got permission to go with them if they get married at Viper's village from Shifu as he will also be going if that happens. Soon, they saw the door opened and the snakes slithered out. They said their goodbyes when they got close to them and Shifu told them that they will be at the village if they got married there.

The snakes smiled and Element said,"I'll be sure to write a letter to tell you if we are getting married there and Nature, be sure to keep watch in case Momotaros comes here." Nature nodded as Shifu raised an eyebrow and Nature said,"I'll explain later."

Element turned into his Joker form and took out a card and slide it through the rouzer,**"FUSION!"** static covered him as he becomes Eagle Undead and Viper wrapped herslef around him before they took off.

**At Viper's village,**

Great master Viper had told the village of Viper's and Element's visit and all the villagers have prepared the decorations overnight and everything was set and ready for their arrival until a gorilla bandit came.

The bandit had sand falling from his arms and the villagers stared in horror as the sand became a body of a mole Imagin.

The Imagin flipped some of the tables as the gorilla bandit grabbed the old snake and said,"Looks like I can finally crush you." He threw the snake and stomp on him as hard as he could and thought_ Viper, Element please be here soon_ The gorilla was then dragged by the Imagin and it said,"Contract complete." The gorilla and everyone else stared in horror as the Imagin opened up the gorilla's body to reveal a portal.

The Imagin was about to jump in until he was grabbed by another Imagin and was thrown back.

"Time for my climax to come in handy." said the new Imagin as he pulled out a belt and wrapped it around his waist and slide the pass in his hand and said,**"Henshin!"** The belt announced,**"LION FORM!"** The Imagin was clad in Den O Plat form and ghostly train tracks spiraled up from his belt to his head as armor parts that resembles lion body parts materialized and merged with Plat form and a mask that resembles a lion's head materialized on the back of his head moved to the front and split up before it formed the mask of Den O Lion form.

"I have appear!" said the Imagin in armor.

The two Imagins charged at each other.

A few hours later, Viper and Element landed in the village and saw the Imagins fighting and Element said,"Looks like I found Momotaros." Element took out a card and slide it on his rouzer,**"CHANGE!"** static engulfed him and he was soon clad in the armor of Chalice. Element said,"Find your dad, I need to help Momotaros." Viper nodded as she slithered to the villagers while Element charged into the mole Imagin and shocked everyone and even Momotaros.

"Nice to see you again Momo." Momotaros immediately remembered that voice and exclaimed,"Adam!" The mole charged again and was slashed by Momotaros."Talk later Momo, now let's kick his ass!" A bow materialized in his hands and they both charged at the Mole Imagin.

Viper found her father on the ground and she exclaimed,"Dad?!" The old snake looked at her and smiled before he asked,"Where's Element?" Viper replied,"He's helping his friend fight that monster." Both the snake looked at the three fighters.

"Let's finish this!" yelled Momotaros as he placed the pass in front of his belt and dropped it while Element drew out a card.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

**"TORNADO!"**

Momotaros blade electrocuted as it flew out of his handle and said,"My special part 2!" He made the blade fly down and the Imagin exploded when Element was engulfed by a tornado before he shot an arrow at the Imagin.

With the Imagin dead, Momotaros took out his belt and his armor disintegrated and revealed his Lion-like physical body while Element pulled out a card and slide it through his rouzer,**"SPIRIT!"** he was soon in his cobra form.

Momotaros bent down and asks,"What happened to you?" Element replied,"Long story short, my spirit human became spirit Cobra and now I'm getting married." Momotaros fell when Element said 'married'.

Viper and her father slithered to Element and she nuzzled him and Momotaros asked,"So she is the one?" Element nodded and Momotaros gave him a noogie and said,"Congrats then!"

Great master Viper slithered in front of Element and he said,"It's good to see you again Element." Element smiled as he bowed and said,"It's good to see you too dad." The old snake laughed and said,"Let's go back to the house and then you can explain how you are friends with a monster." Momotaros yelled,"I am not a MONSTER!" Element laughed loudly and said,"I'll explain to them later." Momotaros turned into a yellow sphere and went inside Element.

Once they reached Viper's home, they slithered in and three snakes slithered in and exclaimed,"VIPER!" They jumped on her and they all fell laughing. Viper got off them and looked at Element and said,"These are my sisters, Element." They gave Element a look and then slithered up his back and made him laughed as they tickled him.

Great master Viper looked around and asks,"Where is that monster?" Momotaros came out of Element and materialized. He exclaimed,"I am not a damn MONSTER!" The girls slithered behind Viper as Element hissed at Momotaros and said,"Behave Momotaros or do I have to call Kenzaki here." Momotaros flinched at the name and said,"Okay, okay, I will be nice."

Soon Viper's mother came in and they all sat down and Viper sat next to her sisters and mother while her father was having a conversation with Element and Momotaros.

Viper's mother asked,"Viper, is he the one you want to marry?" Viper nodded and her younger sister asked,"When's the wedding?" Viper then replied,"We haven't decided where we want it to be." Her sisters and mother said in unison,"Then have it here." Viper's eyes widen and then smiled before she said,"Alright, but I have to write a letter to everyone at the Jade palace to tell them that the wedding's here." All the girls soon got up and left to go to the village.

Great master Viper then asks,"How is your brother doing?" Element replied,"Nature is doing fine but if he was here, Momotaros will be nothing but a pulp." The two snakes laughed and Momotaros said,"Adam, what are you talking about?" Element replied,"My name is now Element and Kenzaki is now called Nature and he is my brother." Momotaros laughed nervously and said,"I hope Tsukasa picks me up soon."

Great master Viper then asks,"Element, how are you able to have hands and legs just now?" Element sighed and said,"That's because I am an Undead." The old snake's eyes widen as he remembered a letter from Shifu saying that Element and Nature used to fight monsters called Undeads. Element looked down as he turns into his Joker form. The old snake wrapped his tail around his neck and said,"You don't have to worry, I won't rethink about accepting you because you are already accepted and you know that." Element slide the spirit card through the rouzer and turned back into a cobra before he smiled and said,"Thanks for accepting me again dad."

**At the village,**

Viper and her family except her father slithered through the crowd and they chatted while they went from shop to shop.

Her mother said,"You sure picked a great snake to be your boyfriend from what your father said about him and your sisters really like him as well." Viper nodded and one of her sisters asked,"Is he really a great master like daddy?" Viper picked up her sister with her tail and said,"Yes he is, he was just a normal student when he came and then he became a master like me in just a day and then he became a great master and now he has achieved Inner Peace so he is now a senior master in the Jade Palace."

Her sisters slithered on her back as she told them the story of Element becoming her boyfriend and then how she knew his true identity that made her sisters and her mother gasped when she said he literally burned himself in the Field of Fiery Death and continued doing it and also gasped when she said Element was from another world that was destroyed and he reside with them with his adoptive brother and they used Undead cards to help them.

Her second youngest sister asked,"Is his adoptive brother a cobra like him?" Viper shook her head and said,"No, Element's spirit card is a cobra and Nature's spirit card is a wolf."

The girls reached a shop that sold cakes and pudding they went in and ordered a cake and a few puddings so they could have it after dinner. They got the cake and puddings and slithered home.

**Back at the house,**

Element told the old snake the time when he told the others that he and Viper were married, everyone froze even Shifu and the old snake laughed while Momotaros took a nap on the couch.

The door soon opened and the girls slithered in and Viper's sisters jumped on their father and Viper nuzzled Element and told him that all her family members know of his secret. Her mother went into the kitchen to prepare dinner as the sisters slithered onto Element's back and then they heard a thunder that made them whimpered and hid behind Viper as Element slithered out. Viper asked,"Where are you going?" Element replied,"This is the first rain storm I have in this world and I told you back at the palace that I need to endear all elements as my goal. I am able to withstand fire and now I am going to train to withstand Lightning." He slithered out and stood as the rain poured on him.

Viper, her sisters and their father looked out of the window and saw Element being struck by a lightning bolt on his head while snow, fire and wind covered his body and he was now in his Joker form."That's how he looks like in his true form." Viper told her family as they stared in awe.

Element's antennae sparked and a lightning bolt struck him as he recoiled a bit. Viper and her sisters gasped as their father just looked and seemed impress with his attitude of accomplishing a goal.

Element's antennae sparked again and another lighting bolt struck him but now he just stood still and laughed. He continued to do this for a few more minutes before he went back into the house. He took out his spirit card and slide it through the rouzer,**"SPIRIT!"** static covered him and he became a cobra again. Viper pinned him and said,"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Element nuzzled her and her sisters slithered on his back again as they went into the kitchen and Element had to drag Momotaros into the kitchen since he is still asleep. Element sighed and said,"He is developing a sleeping habit like Kintaros." The other snakes looked at him and he said,"Kintaros is another Imagin that fights for justice like me, my brother and Momotaros. Kintaros has a habit of sleeping at certain times and I think Momotaros is developing it." The snakes nodded to indicate that they understood.

Soon, dinner was finished and the cakes and pudding was brought out. Element's eyes widen and he exclaimed,"Get down now!" he got under the table and the others raised their eyebrow in confusion but did what he said. Viper demanded,"Why did you tell to get down?!" Element said,"Three...two...one." Momotaros shot up and exclaimed,"PUDDING!" he dove onto the table and ate the puddings.

Element said,"That's why I told you to get down, Momotaros love pudding so much that he will even kill if anyone has pudding in their hands." The snakes's eyes widen in realization and Element got out and said,"Momotaros! You finished all the puddings, now get ready to suffer!" He slide a card through the materialized rouzer,**"EVOLUTION!"** static engulfed him and he became Caucasus Undead.

Momotaros fell back as Element slammed his shield into him and Momotaros became unconscious. Element slide the spirit card through the rouzer and returned to be a cobra.

They finished the cakes and went to sleep, Viper and Element headed to her old room and Element stared in amazement and said,"This looks magnificent!" Viper giggled and they wrote a letter to those at the Jade Palace and unsealed Peacock Undead to give the letter to Nature.

Peacock Undead took off and the snakes said,"Good night." before they went to sleep.

**At the palace,**

Peacock arrived a few minutes later thanks to his speed and landed in front of Nature and gave him the letter before flying back to Element.

Nature gathered the others and said excitedly,"Element and Viper will be having the wedding in her village and they found Momotaros there as well." The others went to pack and slept to prepare for a long journey ahead tomorrow.

**A/N: Done! The chapter is done and the next one will either be out later or tomorrow. Please review and criticism is allowed**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm glad to say that that the story will continue on from the second movie and a few episodes of Legends of awesomeness. I do not own Kamen Rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and other things you don't know in this story. Reminder: Tsukasa and Ryutaros will appear only to take Momotaros back.**

**At Viper's house,**

It was raining again, Element woke up immediately when he heard a thunder and slithered out of the house and turned into his Joker form and sparked his antennae. Lightning bolts struck him multiple times but he did not flinched at all and continued this until he heard great master Viper call out to him and he turned back to see him.

"It's time for breakfast Element!" said the old snake.

Element turned back into a cobra and slithered back to the house. He went in and Peacock Undead appeared in front of him and he resealed the Undead. They entered the kitchen and found the girls all seated down and Element sat next to Viper while the old snake sat next to his wife. Element finished his food and went to get Momotaros to wake up so they could patrol the village after getting the old snake's permission.

After the two head out, Viper had a family discussion with her family.

Her father said,"Element woke up when the storm started and he went out to get struck by more lightning bolts but this time he didn't flinched." Viper smiled and said,"That's the same for fire, he would go to the Field of Fiery Death and coil up on the hole that was going to erupt fire and burnt himself until he doesn't felt pain." Her mother said,"That will make him like an indestructible Undead and cobra." Her sisters nodded in agreement with their mother and Viper said,"Yeah, he is indestructible to elements around him and Nature is the real indestructible one since he doesn't feel pain when anything hits him."

Their eyes widen and Viper continued,"Element and Nature are both unstoppable when their together, Element will keep Nature safe from fire, lightning and snowstorms and Nature keeps Element safe from danger."

**At the village,**

Momotaros turned into a golden sphere and went inside Element as they entered the village.

Element slithered around the village and the villagers bowed in respect as he slithered past them. Momotaros said,"Looks like you being a Kung Fu legend made you earn some respect instead of being hated." Element smiled as he continued until 5 gorilla bandits came out in front of him.

The gorillas surrounded him and Momotaros tried to get out but Element stopped him and reassured him that he can handle it. One gorilla grabbed Element and taunted,"Not so tough now are you?" Element smirked before he burst into flame and incinerated the gorilla to ashes while the other gorillas stared in disbelief. Element used the spikes on his tail to stab a gorilla in his feet and injected venom into him with his fangs. The three gorillas turned back to run away but fell down when Element tripped them with his tail. He turned into his Joker form and grabbed a gorilla and froze him while he stabbed the last two with his claws before he reverted back to a cobra with the spirit card."Told you I could handle them." said Element.

Element then froze, Momotaros asked,"What's wrong?" Element eyes widen and said,"The others are here." He quickly slithered to the center of the village and found Nature, Shifu, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Po battling a 10 bandits.

Shifu threw a bandit and Nature mauled the bandit when he landed while Po and Tigress knocked out a 3 bandits, Crane and Monkey took down 4 bandits and Mantis paralyzed the last 2 bandits.

Element then slithered to them and exclaimed,"You guys finally arrived!" Nature grinned and said,"Why would I not be here early for my brother's wedding." He gave Element a noogie and asks,"So where is Viper and Momotaros?" Element replied,"Viper's back at her house and Momotaros is with me." He came out of Element and materialized in front of them.

Po got into his battle stance and Element said,"Po! It's alright, this is Momotaros." Po walked up to him and slapped his back and Momotaros exclaimed,"Why did you do that!" Po laughed and Nature said,"It's his way of saying hello to strangers." Momotraos looked at Nature and asks,"Who are you?" Nature said,"The same old forgetful Momotaros." He turned into his Joker form and Momotaros retreated behind Element.

Shifu raised an eyebrow and Nature said,"His scared of me."

Soon, they all walked back to Viper's house with Element guiding them.

**Back at the house,**

Viper and her family have organized the preparations and Viper red it,"Okay, so the color of the decoration is green, Daddy will be announcing our marriage, Mom will be getting the food but no puddings and the girls will be the flower girls."

The snakes all nodded and the door opened to reveal Element and he said,"Guys, guests have arrived." The snakes looked and saw the rest of the Furious Five, Shifu and nature walked in.

Viper slithered to them and said,"Guys! You're here!" They all shared a group hug and great master Viper slithered to them, the Furious Five except Viper bowed and said in unison,"Greetings, great master Viper." The old Viper smiled and look back at his family and said,"This wolf you see here is Element's brother." The three sisters slithered on Nature and he laughed loudly.

Element said,"That was my reaction when they did that too and they know about us being Undeads." Nature stopped laughing and his eyes twitched. Nature then said,"I wanted to tell them about it when I came here!" Element laughed and said,"Well Viper beat you to that." Nature fell to the floor in a dramatic way until the brothers's com link beeped and great master Viper got into battle stance and the brothers activated the com link and said,"Kenzaki here.""Adam here."

Tsukasa responded,"Guys, you found Momotaros yet? Ryutaros won't stop bothering me until I let him come to get him." Element said,"We found him alright. He's with us now and he can't wait to get away from Kenzaki." Tsukasa laughed and closed the com link.

The brothers used their spirit cards and turned back into their wolf and cobra forms and were greeted by stares of confusion by the snake family and Viper explained it to them.

A dimensional barrier appeared in front of everyone and all the masters except the brothers and Momotaros got into battle stance while Viper's mother and sisters hid behind the couch. Tsukasa and Ryutaros in his new physical came out and the brothers stopped everyone from attacking.

Ryutaros smacked Momotaros's head and yelled,"Idiot Momo, you shouldn't have stand near the door in Denliner and now you owe me!" Momotaros and Ryutaros started to rumble while Tsukasa stood with the brothers who were in their Joker forms.

Tsukasa turned and asks,"So, who's the lucky girl your gonna marry Adam?" Element looked at him and said,"I prefer Element and Kenzaki prefers Nature. The lucky girl is the snake who's next to the tiger." Tsukasa took a look at Viper and said,"You're lucky that you're marrying Element, he is the kind that will stop at nothing to keep you safe from dangers once you marry him."

Viper blushed and Element blew a small snowstorm at him. Tsukasa shivered and said,"We'll be going now. Ryutaros, Momotaros, you two can continue your rumble back in Denliner and congrats on your marriage Element." Tsukasa opened another dimensional barrier and the three went in it.

The brothers returned to their wolf and cobra forms and said,"Denliner is a train that goes back in time to the past, present and future. That wall you just saw was a dimensional barrier that Tsukasa uses to travel through every worlds and he used it to safe us from our destroyed worlds."

All of them nodded to indicate that they understood.

Soon, dinner was prepared and Viper edited the preparation list and pudding was back in it. They finished their dinner and The Furious Five except Viper, Shifu, Po and Nature slept in the living room since they brought sleeping bags and Element unsealed Bat Undead and Chameleon Undead to patrol the village and return during morning.

They all slept and will soon be ready for the wedding once everything is set.

**A/N: Finally Momotaros is gone and the wedding is in the next chapter. Please Review and criticism is allowed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**A/N: The first reviewer of this story has posted and to answer your question ShotaroxPhillip, I won't be adding anymore fights with enemies in the Heisei Era. In this chapter, Element and Viper gets married and Bandits come afterwards. I do not own Kamen Rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and other things you don't know in this story.**

Element and Nature woke up right at dawn and they went out of the house.

Nature asks,"Nervous of your wedding?" Element replied,"Not really, just worried that bandits will show up."

At that moment, Bat Undead and Chameleon Undead stopped in front of them and Element resealed them.

They reached the village and were greeted by the villagers who were awake and bodies of numerous unconscious bandits. The brothers smirked and Nature said,"Bat and Chameleon sure did a great job keeping bandits away."

They avoided the bodies and continued their patrol until the sun came up.

**At the house,**

Viper searched desperately for Element but wasn't able to find him or Nature.

Shifu then walked into the kitchen and found a note that was written by Element and he gave it to Viper, who was sobbing.

She read the note and sighed in relieve. She said,"Element and Nature only went to patrol the village during dawn and they will be back soon."

The others soon woke up and Po went into the kitchen to help Viper's mother to make breakfast while the others went out to train. Great master Viper was with Viper's sisters and Viper was at the door waiting for the brothers to return.

When Element slithered into the house, Viper rammed him and yells,"Don't leave me without telling me next time!" Element laughed nervously while Nature backed away. Element said,"Sorry Viper, I just didn't want to wake you up at dawn so I wrote the note and went out with Nature." Viper then nuzzled him and said,"Just don't do it again."

Nature went out to join the others and was ambushed by Tigress but he managed to pin her down and said,"Better luck next time Tigress." Tigress sighed in defeat as Nature walked over to Mantis.

Mantis jumped on his shoulder and asks,"How was patrolling?" Nature smiled and said,"Bat Undead and Chameleon Undead did a great job knocking out at least twenty bandits while we were sleeping." All of them were surprised by the number of bandits that came during the few hours.

Monkey sneaked up from behind Nature and was about to ambush him until Nature said,"Don't bother trying to get me from behind, Monkey." Monkey stared in disbelief and asks,"How did you know I was behind you?" Nature smirked and said,"Your shadow was visible and being a great master, I can sense that you were behind me." Monkey grumbled in annoyance and said,"Smartypants."

Viper's sisters slithered up Element and bounced on his back as he just chuckled and asks,"Are you three always like this?" The three snakes replied in unison,"Yep!" Great master Viper smiled and then whispered to Viper,"Your sisters like him as well, another reason why he is accepted into the family." Viper smiled at the four and replied,"You're right dad." The three snakes then pinned Element down and they all laughed.

Breakfast was done and everyone went to prepare the wedding while Viper and Element spent time together.

Po and Viper's mother got the pastry chefs to prepare the cakes and puddings, Viper's sisters got the flowers set, The Furious Five except Viper set up the decorations and Great master Viper, Shifu and Nature made sure they were all in place.

**After a few hours,**

The wedding was starting and Viper was now really nervous but Element managed to calm her down. The villagers all gathered and great master Viper announced,"Welcome villagers, friends and families to the marriage of my daughter, master Viper and her boyfriend, great master Element."

**(I'm gonna skip the 'I do' part and the vows and get right to after it.)**

Everyone cheered as loudly as they can when Viper and Element kissed. Po was sobbing and Nature smiled.

Everything was going well during the reception until bandits arrived and Nature groaned before he turned into his Joker form and yells,"No one ruins my brother's best day!" The Furious Five members except Viper got into battle stance with Nature and they charged into the bandits and won within a few minutes, Nature got rid of the bodies by summoning his roaches to drag them into the portal so the roaches could feast on them and it made the villagers, great master Viper and his family scared when they saw the roaches but calmed down when Nature explained.

Everyone enjoyed the cakes and pudding and Element sighed in relieve that Momotaros didn't came.

Soon, everyone had returned home when the wedding ended and Viper and Element were to return to the Jade palace. Thet said their goodbyes to Viper's family and the brothers unsealed their Eagle Undeads and Peacock Undeads to carry them all back to the Jade Palace.

**Jade Palace,**

Everyone arrived at the Jade palace and the brothers resealed their Undeads before Zeng came out and greet them.

"It's good to have all of you back. Master Po, your father was worried about you when you left yesterday and he wants you to visit him as soon as you can." said Zeng and Po made a mad dash for his dad's noodle shop. While everyone in the Jade palace congratulated the snakes on their marriage, Po was being lectured by his dad about leaving a note to tell him where he was going.

Po got back to the Barracks to make dinner for the five while Shifu and the brothers went to the Peach Tree Hill.

The five and Po chatted happily about Viper's marriage with Element as they ate their dinner. Mantis said,"Sooner or later, there will be mini versions of you and Element slithering around the palace while we train." Viper blushed a bit but smiled and Tigress said,"Now you can spent your lifetime with Element." The others nodded and Viper sighed.

Shifu and the brothers were meditating under the peach tree until they heard a familiar voice. They turned and saw the ghost of Oogway. Oogway smiled and said,"I see you have finally married Viper." Element smiled and nodded. Oogway continued,"Congratulations to you. Shifu, I see your training with Po has worked out as planned and you are friends with him now." Shifu nodded. Oogway then looked at Nature and said,"You will need lessons on how to be an uncle in the future." Nature's ear twitched and Oogway laughed as he disappears.

The three masters head back to the Barracks, Shifu went back to the his room in the palace while Nature walked into his room and yawned as he crawled into his bed. Element slithered into his room and curled up next to Viper before they said good night to each other and fell asleep.

**A/N: Finally the wedding is complete! I am so proud for Adam/Element for having the wedding even though it was me who wrote it. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**A/N: Hey people! MY OWN VERSION of Kung Fu Panda 2 starts from this chapter all the way to a few more chapters. Hope you enjoy it like the rest of the story! I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and every other things that you don't know in this story. Reminder and spoiler: Both of Po's parents died.**

It has been a few months since the wedding and the snake couple are showing signs that they will never be apart from each other except for sometimes. The Jade palace have received multiple complains of wolf bandits stealing items that are made of metal.

**At the Barracks,**

Element woke up and uncurled himself from the peaceful sleeping Viper and waited for her to get up so they could head out to the training hall.

When she did wake up, she gave him a nuzzle and uncurled herself.

They headed out of the room and slithered out of the Barracks to see Nature and Monkey chatting with Po about his cooking lately. Nature said,"Po, the noodles have been a little cold for me lately and Monkey's noodle was hard as rock last night. What is going on?" Po hesitated for a moment before he said,"The noodles weren't cooked right because I'm feeling down lately."

Element slithered to Po and asks,"What's bothering you Po?" Po looked at the great master and said,"It's just that...I don't get it, I'm a panda and my dad's a duck." Element shook his head and said,"Have you ever heard of adoption Po? Because me and Nature aren't really real brothers but adoptive brothers. We didn't know each other until our worlds got destroyed and we became brothers." Po said,"If my dad adopted me, where is my real parents?" Element stood there speechless and said,"I don't know Po but rest assure, I will try and find them." He then mumbled to himself,"If they're even alive."

The snake couple continued to slither to the training hall and Tigress was sparring with Crane on the Jade Tortoise and Mantis was in the Gauntlet as usual. The snakes slithered to the Field of Fiery Death and began their training. Po soon arrived with the others except Nature and they all brought bowls of buns with them. The others knew what this meant and stopped their training and gathered at the table to see Po stuff the buns in his mouth.

When Po stuffed the twenty eighth bun in his mouth, Everyone stared in awe as Tigress looking surprised. The others gave a look that made Po continued and Viper covered her eyes and Element was comforting her.

When Po stuffed the twenty ninth bun, he slammed the chopsticks on the table as Monkey offered him more and Viper almost fainted on Element but stood still as Po continued to stuff two more and everyone cheered.

Crane then walked over and patted him on his back which resulted in Po splitting out all the buns at everyone.

Shifu came in and told Element to follow him. Element said,"Take care of yourself until I come back Viper." They nuzzled again and Element slithered to Shifu.

Soon, they reached the Dragon Grotto and found Nature meditating near the water.

Nature got up and said,"Po and the five are heading towards Artisan Village as I speak." Shifu and Element raised an eyebrow and asked,"Why are they heading there?" Nature sighed and said," The wolves are attacking the village and stealing more items made of metal." Nature turned into his Joker form as well as Element and they slide a card through their rouzer,**"MACH!"** The two Jokers were engulfed in statics and they both became Jaguar Undead."We'll be going to help them Shifu." Shifu nodded as the brothers sprinted out of the Grotto and were en route to Artisan Village at sonic speed.

**Artisan Village,**

Po and the five landed in their battle pose with Po facing the wrong way and then to the correct way before they charged at the wolves.

Po belly slammed a wolf at a gong while Monkey used two cymbals and slammed them on a wolf's head. Mantis carried an old rabbit that was on a rock and avoided the wolves before placing the rabbit down and kicked a wolf. Viper slammed a wolf with her tail and the wolf slammed into a drum, Tigress kicked three wolves into bells while Po threw three onto three drums.

Three wolves on the roof shot arrows at Po but Mantis blocked it with cymbals and Po protected the same rabbit from the wolves.

Soon, they were outnumbered and outmatched until two figures slammed into all of them and revealed the brothers. They slide their spirit cards and became a wolf and cobra again. Element slithered to Viper and said,"Remind me to always bring you where ever I go." Viper giggled as Element became a Joker again and burned five wolves before taking out his buckle and card. He placed the buckle on his waist once he put the card into it and opened the front of the buckle,**"OPEN UP!"** a transformation screen of a one headed Cerberus came out of the buckle, knocked down the incoming wolves and went through Element.

Element took out his gun and shot two wolves in their knees and said,"Get the things before they get away with it." The six nodded as they assisted Nature in getting the things.

Element drew out three cards and slide them through the rouzer on the gun,**"BULLET!""RAPID!""FIRE!""BURNING SHOT!"** Element shot the wolves that were surrounding him and they all fell down one by one.

Nature saw a wolf howled and the things were lifted up. He stabbed the wolf and told Crane to cut the ropes that were attached to the things. crane cut the ropes on three while the last one still had the rope but they all landed on the edge of the cliff.

Element turned back into a cobra after removing the buckle and sliding the spirit card through his rouzer.

A wolf sneaked up from behind and charged at Po.

Po turned back to fight but froze as he saw the symbol on the wolf's arm, he started seeing images of a panda running away from him. The wolf smacked Po with his hammer and said,"Chew on that tubby!" Po landed on the villagers as the wolf left with the tied up things that still had the rope.

Crane shook his head and said,"I knew I should have cut that rope as well. Element slithered to Po and asks,"What happened?" Po rubbed his chin and said,"I think I saw...I think..." He got up and said,"I got to go."

Element slithered to Viper and nuzzled her and said,"Don't scare me again by slithering away." Nature unsealed Peacock Undead and Eagle Undead and the two Undeads carried the brothers and the five back to the Jade palace.

**With Po,**

Po went into his dad's noodle shop and everyone bowed when he stepped in. Mr. Ping walked up to him with his hands full of bowls and Po hugged him. Mr. Ping gave Po the bowls and announced,"In honor of my son, free tofu deserts for everybody." The people cheered but frowned when Mr. Ping changed his mind.

Mr. Ping entered the kitchen and said,"Po, have you lost weight?" Po replied,"Well...maybe a little."

At that moment, the two heard somebody exclaimed,"Great master Element is here!" The two looked out and saw Element greeted them and slithered into the kitchen and said sternly,"Po! What happened back there? Why did you let the wolf hit you with a hammer?" Mr. Ping gasped and asks,"Is that true Po? You let a wolf hit your face with a hammer?" Po slowly nodded and said,"The reason is that symbol on his arm. I feel like I seen it before." Po looked at Mr. Ping and said,"That's why I'm here dad. I want to know where I came from."

Mr. Ping looked nervous and Element said,"Tell him Mr. Ping, he needs to know about you adopting him and Monkey won't stop bothering him about hard noodles if you don't tell him." Then Element came out with an idea and said,"Or, I can just read your mind and then tell Po about it." Mr. Ping exclaimed,"NO!" and said,"I'll tell you."

Mr. Ping started,"It's true Po, I adopted you." Po had his eyes widen and Mr. Ping continued,"It was just another day under the sun, time to make some noodles. I went out to the back where my vegetables had just been delivered. Lettuces, Cabbages, Turnips, Radishes. Only, there weren't any vegetables. There was just a very ugly baby panda that was you..." Po flinched a little and Element hissed at Mr. Ping as he continued,"...there was no one, of course I waited for someone to come but no one did at that time. I picked up the lettuces and went back but I stopped when you cried, so I rolled a radish with your bite mark to you and you ate half the radish in just a bite. I couldn't help myself so I lured you into my shop and into a basin of water to give you a bath and fed you, again and again. I even tried to change your diapers but you always crawled away. Soon, I decided to raise you as my own son."

Po stared in disbelief while Element patted Po on his back with his tail.

Po then said,"That's it? There's got to be more dad." Mr. Ping shook his head and said,"I'm sorry Po but that's all I know." A rabbit gave Mr. Ping a few coins and said,"One dumpling pleas, Dragon Warrior size." Element stared in awe as Mr. Ping took out a giant dumpling and gave it to the rabbit before he said,"Will that rabbit ever finish that dumpling you gave him?" Mr. Ping shrugged and said,"It depends on his appetite."

**At ****Gongmen** **City,**

Master Croc and master storming Ox were sparring while master Thundering Rhino watched.

Unknown to them, outside the gates was a peacock.

The peacock walked towards the gate and the guards charged at him but the peacock knocked them all down as he continued walking past them.

He broke the lock on the door and entered. The three masters looked at him before they stood in a line as the peacock continued to walk forward. A female goat that was in front of the masters stood and exclaimed,"Shen?!"

The peacock known as Shen said,"Good afternoon gentlemen. Now that the peasants are away, please leave my house." Storming Ox asked in disbelief,"Your house?!" Shen stopped in front of them and said,"Yes, can't you see I came in from the front door?" He looked at the goat and said,"Ah, there you are, Soothsayer. It seems your fortune-telling skills are not as good as you thought." The Soothsayer replied,"We shall see, Shen." Shen muttered,"You shall see how it went." He looked at the masters and continued,"Well, well, well..." Thundering Rhino interrupted,"What do you want Shen?" Shen replied,"What is rightfully mine, Gongmen City!" Thundering Rhino said,"Gongmen City is under the leadership of the masters councils and we will protect it even from you."

Shen laughed and said,"I'm so glad you feel that way and by the way, there is nothing in that box the wolves are bringing in." Storming Ox demanded,"What's in the box, Shen?!" Shen looked at them and said,"Why, it's a gift. And it's your parting gift." Storming Ox yelled,"You insolent fool!"

He jumped down to Shen but Shen tied his horn midair and slammed him into the ground as Croc jumps in to battle and Shen kicked him before throwing knives at him. Croc blocked the knives with his sword and the two masters battled Shen. Shen was winning Thundering Rhino thrust his hammer forward and caused Shen to slide back a few meters. Thundering Rhino then said,"You are no match for our Kung Fu." Shen said,"I agree, but this will." He jumped onto the top of the box and it fell apart to reveal a cannon. He lighted it up and a cannonball flew out and killed Thundering Rhino upon contact.

**A/N: First chapter of the second movie is done and please review and criticism is allowed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**A/N: Hey people! the second part of My OWN VERSION of Kung Fu Panda 2 is here! In this chapter, Po and the Furious Five goes to Gongmen City as Element and Nature are already there investigating and Shifu will be staying in the Valley of Peace. I do not own Kamen Rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and every other things that you don't know in this story. Reminder: Last chapter, I skipped a part that Po was learning how to achieve Inner Peace with the help of Shifu and the brothers and vulgarities included.**

**At the Dragon Grotto,**

Element and Nature were meditating until they opened their eyes and gasped in horror and Element asks,"You saw what I saw?" Nature replied,"If you mean that master Thundering Rhino just got shot by a cannon, then yes." Element coiled around Nature's body and they headed back to the palace.

They were soon reaching when a goose came to give them a message and said,"message from Gongmen City." Nature took the letter and the goose flew back.

They red the letter and their eyes widen when they red the part where it said Thundering Rhino was killed by a weapon that breathes fire and was spits of metal. They looked at each other and Element said,"That vision about Thundering Rhino's death was real after all." They rushed back to the palace and found Shifu and the others training in the arena.

They stopped in front of them and Shifu asks,"What's the matter?" Nature gave the letter and said,"You all need to read this." Shifu took the letter and red it. He froze and said,"Did you two read it as well?" The brothers nodded and Po asks,"What does it say?" Shifu looked at him and asks,"Are you familiar with the master of Gongmen City?" Po looked at him with wide eyes and said,"Master Thundering Rhino, son of legendary Flying Rhino and slayer of the ten thousand serpents in the Valley of Woe?" Shifu straight forwardly said,"He's dead."

Po and the Furious Five looked at the three masters in shock and Tigress said,"That's impossible! Rhino's horn is impervious to any technique." Shifu said,"It was no technique. Lord Shen has created a weapon, one that breathes fire and spits metal." Nature and Element then said,"Back in our world, this weapon is called a cannon." Everyone looked at them and they continued,"The cannon was an old fashion weapon that our people used for war since a cannon shoots a cannonball that penetrates anything in its path. Those who gets hit by a cannonball will die just once the cannonball is shot out and hits them." All of them gasped and Element said,"Luckily for me and Nature, we have the ability to withstand it but we will still be injured."

Shifu then said,"Unless he is stopped, this will be the end of Kung Fu." Po then said,"But I just got Kung Fu." Shifu continued,"And now, you must save it." Element then said,"Which is why Nature and I will be investigating while we are in Gongmen City. I will meet you there while Nature will be in disguise as one of Shen's soldiers." Nature slide a card through his rouzer,**"****FUSION!"** Statics engulfed him and he became Eagle Undead. Element coiled around his body and said,"If Viper gets hurt on her way there, I will come after one of you." Po, Tigress, Mantis, Crane and Monkey gulped as the brothers took off. Shifu then said,"Go! Destroy his cannon and bring lord Shen to justice."

The Furious Five leaped off the stairs while Po stayed behind and said,"Wait a second, how can I do this? I mean how can Kung Fu stop something if it's not Kung Fu?" Shifu replied,"Remember Dragon Warrior, anything is possible when you have Inner Peace." Po nodded and leaped down.

The six of them landed on the bridge and the villagers cheered as the six ran.

They stopped when Mr. Ping came out with a bag pack for Po and told him that he packed food, cookies, buns vegetable and even his action figures. Monkey laughed when he saw the Tigress action figure and Po said,"I never seen it in my life." When the Five left to wait, Po said,"Dad, your scratching my Tigress figure." Mr. Ping then told him that he wanted to pack the photos of him and Po but wanted to keep them instead. tigress then came and said,"Po, it's time to go." Po then left and Tigress said to Mr. Ping,"Don't worry, we'll bring him back."

**With the brothers,**

The brothers landed in an empty alleyway and Nature quickly slide his spirit card through the rouzer before anyone came and they both headed out.

A wolf was walking in their direction and Nature knocked the wolf unconscious and dragged him into the alleyway. He put on the wolf's armor and Element turned into his Joker form and slide a card through his rouzer,**"THIEF!"** Element became Chameleon Undead and said,"I'll wait for the others and we will communicate through the com link." Nature nodded as he left the alleyway. Element summoned one of his dark roach to drag the body so the other roaches could feast on the body and he camouflaged and waited for the others to arrive.

**With the Six,**

The six were on a mountain top and Po became tired after running past a column of stone.

Soon, they arrived at a mountain and the snow storm made Po slipped and fall and even roll up into a giant snowball but luckily, he didn't hit anyone. Next, they walked on a flat ground but Po crawled and then got up with a bamboo staff he found.

They soon found a boat and sailed it to Gongmen City. At night,the six slept. Po was having another vision of him in his old village, he saw his parents walking away and he ran up to them. His parents turned and his father said,"Hey son your back!" His mother asks,"Honey, what are you doing here?" Po was dumbfounded and his mother said,"We replaced you with this lovely radish." She revealed the radish in the cloth she was holding and his father said,"It's quiet, polite and it does better Kung Fu." The radish floated out of the cloth and pounded Po in a fight and the symbol on the wolf's arms came and that made Po woke up.

He walked out and Tigress quietly got on the roof.

Po decided to practice how to use Inner Peace but drops of water fell down on his head numerous time before he snapped and punched the wooden pillar multiple times which resulted in a splash of water on him.

He snapped again and groan very loudly and smacked his head on the pillar while saying,"Inner Peace!" multiple times until he heard Tigress coughed and he looked up to find her looking down at him. Tigress asked,"What are you doing?" Po said,"I'm training." Tigress then said,"And that's not the right way." she jumped and landed behind Po before saying,"I'm ready." Po hit her palm as hard as he could but cried out in pain. Po then said,"i think I prefer something softer." Tigress said,"My apologies, I used to punch the iron trees for the past training." Po exclaimed,"That's totally cool!" Tigress smiled and said,"Again!" Po continued to punch her palm and asked,"So, how long have you been punching the iron trees?" Tigress replied,"Twenty years." Po stopped and said"Jeez, is there a faster way?" Tigress shook her head and said,"Think fast!" she flipped Po and he fell on his back.

Soon, the others came out of the cabin and Tigress said,"We're here. Gongmen City." They looked in awe at the place as the sun rose.

In the Tower of the Sacred Flame, Nature was one of the wolves that accompanied Shen to the throne room with two gorillas carrying the cannon. He had successfully told Element of the plan that Shen had through the com link.

Shen stood in front of the throne and told Nature and another wolf to throw the throne out of the tower. He and the wolf did without protest. The gorillas placed the cannon on the spot where the throne used to be.

He said,"A little to the left." One of the gorilla protested,"But it's so heavy master." Shen walked over to it and said,"Thirty years I have been waiting for this moment, everything must be exactly how I imagined and I am have imagined it a little to the left." The gorillas lifted it a little to the left and Shen said,"With the weapon by side...a little bit more..." The gorillas lifted it a little bit more to the left again and Shen continued,"...with the weapon by my side, all of China will bow before me. We move out in three days when the moon is full and the tides high."

Shen looked at the Soothsayer and said,"Now you old goat, why don't you tell me my..." The Soothsayer interrupted,"Fortune?" Shen continued,"Future. I was going to say future. Look into the bowl and tell me what you see."

The old goat lifted the bowl and Shen slowly approached. The soothsayer said,"If you continue on your current path...you will find yourself...at the bottom of the stairs." The peacock looked down in realization. The soothsayer then looked into the bowl and threw dust into it and said,"Your destiny has changed a little..." Shen looked happy and the Soothsayer continued,"...But most of it will still come true. The warrior of black and white still lives and he will be helped by two beings of another world." Shen looked at her in disbelief as he threw a knife at the bowl and demanded,"How is there still a panda when I already killed all of them and tell me what animals are the other two?!" The Soothsayer pointed at Nature and said,"He is one of the two beings from another world." The gorillas hold Nature as he struggles and she said,"The second being is his adoptive brother who is from another world as well but in a form of a cobra." Shen ordered the wolf to go and get the other wolves to search the city for a cobra. Shen then looked at her and asked,"What about the warrior?" She pointed at the stairs and Boss wolf came up and said,"Lord Shen! I saw a panda."

Shen pinned him and demanded,"A panda?!" Boss wolf said,"A Kung Fu Warrior, it fought like a demon. Big and furry, soft and squishy. Even plush and cuddly." Shen looked at him in disbelief and said,"There are no more pandas."

Soothsayer poked Boss wolf damaged eye and said,"Even with his poor eyes, he can still see the truth. Why is it that you can't?" Shen ordered Boss wolf to go to the city to help the other wolves find a cobra while he interrogated Nature.

"What is your name?" Shen asked. Nature spat and said,"Why should I tell you? You're nothing but a piece of shit!" The gorilla punched him and he said,"Do you really think that would hurt me?" Shen stared in awe at Nature. Shen stabbed Nature but gasped in surprised when Nature laughed and kicked the gorillas before he jumped out of the tower and ran out.

**A/N: Done! Next chapter will be the last of this movie and on to more chapters! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**A/N: Hey people! I can't believe it, I managed to get 20 chapters in this story and I will be increasing the numbers by making MY OWN VERSION of Legends of Awesomeness starting with season 2 instead. This chapter marks the end of this second movie. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything that you don't know in this story.**

**At the** **harbor,**

The six had left the boat and hid under a bridge and sneaked their way into the harbor with out being caught by the wolves.**  
**

They managed to get on a roof and made their way into the city. They climbed down from the building and found themselves in an alleyway, they soon heard a voice and got into battle stance. They soon calmed down when Element revealed himself in his cobra form and said,"You're here guys!" He slithered to Viper and nuzzled her before he asked,"Did you get hurt on the way here?" Viper shook her head and Element sighed in relieve as Po asks,"Where's Nature?" Element looked up and said,"Before you came, Nature contacted me through our com link and said his cover was blown and he escaped the Tower of Sacred Flame when Shen interrogated him."

Mantis asks,"How did he blew his cover?" Element looked at him and said,"He said a fortune telling goat told Shen his future where a black and white warrior and two beings from another world will come and defeat him and the goat told Shen that I was in the city and he sent wolves after me while the goat told Shen that Nature was also going to stop him."

They all soon saw a shadow of a wolf and they hid in the shadow. The wolf came into the alleyway and was exhausted and then he turned into a Joker that all seven of them knew who it was and they all exclaimed,"Nature!"

Nature flinched but laughed as the others came out and he gave Element a noogie.

Nature then said,"We're going to need a plan to get to the Tower of Sacred Flame without being spotted by any of the wolves." Po then asks,"Did you find any of the masters?' Nature looked down and said,"A gorilla stabbed Thundering Rhino's hammer that had it's tip chipped off from the cannonball when he tried to block it into the ground to prove that they killed him and Storming Ox and Croc are in Gongmen jail."

Everyone looked sad but were relieved that Storming Ox and Croc were still alive so they decided to sneak up the roof and they saw the tower.

Nature said,"There's the tower." Po then smiled and said,"Great. Now we march into the tower and proclaim we are the dragon warrior and the Furious Five with two great masters and we are here to bring you justice!" He jumped but was grabbed by mantis and Nature said,"Are you insane?! Shen has ordered wolves to find us and bring us to him so he could kill us all."

Crane looked at the crowd and said,"Hey Po, isn't that the wolf that smacked your face?" Po looked and saw the wolf that smacked him with a hammer and said,"I hate that guy." Nature said,"He is called Boss wolf since he is the leader of the wolves." Tigress then said,"We need to get to that tower." Po smirked and said,"Got it. Stealth mode."

The Furious Five and the brothers jumped from roof to roof while Po stayed on the ground. Element asks,"He really doesn't know how to sneak around, does he?" Everyone nodded their heads as they saw Po in a dragon costume. They saw Po accidentally lit up a shop and they quickly got down and went into the dragon costume.

They made their way through the crowd of wolves that were robbing the people. Viper looked at them and sighed sadly while Element comforted her,"When we get Shen, the people will be safe after that." Viper smiled and nuzzled him.

Po walked over to a wolf that was threatening a goat. Po greeted the wolf and the wolf mindlessly greeted him but was too late as Po pulled him into the dragon where Monkey punched him, Tigress clawed him and Nature kicked him out of the costume. Unknown to them, a rabbit boy was by standing and saw it as the dragon costume ate the wolf and pooped it out and the child stick his tongue out in disgust.

Po looked at the goat and said,"We're here to bring Shen to justice." The goat looked around and said,"Can we talk somewhere privately?" Po used the dragon costume's mouth to pick up the goat and the same rabbit boy screamed in fear. The goat said," Their keeping masters Storming Ox and Croc in Gongmen jail which is south of this position." Po smiled and said,"Thanks." He 'spit' her out of the dragon costume and ran but was seen by the wolves.

Element said,'I'll distract them, you guys go ahead." Element slithered out of the costume and hissed at the wolves.

Boss wolf eyes widen and said,"Get that cobra!" The wolves charged at him and Element froze the wolves and blew away two wolves with a tornado. He coiled around the neck of a wolf and bit his neck, the wolf howled in pain as the venom coursed through his veins before he died. Boss wolf was about to strike when Element said,"Don't bother." Boss wolf dropped the sword and ran away. Element then slithered as fast as he could to the jail.

He met the others and found them in barrels as the wolves searched around. Element slithered to them as they got out of the barrels, he looked around and asks,"Where's Viper?" Po laughed as Viper slithered out of the barrel he was in, Viper slithered to Element and nuzzled him. Nature asks,"How did you do?" Element said,"Froze a few wolves, blew away two wolves and killed one with venom." Nature then said,"Po pooped out Monkey while we fought the wolves." Monkey looked embarrassed and laughed nervously.

Element dragged Nature into a corner and said,"I think we should use Gemini Zebra for this matter and then use Thief Chameleon afterwards." Nature asks,"Why should we do that?" Element turned into his Joker form and said,"I have a feeling we need to."

Nature turned into his Joker form as well and they slide the card through their rouzers,**"GEMINI!"** The two were engulfed in statics and became Zebra Undead each and duplicated themselves. The clones took out their spirit cards and became a wolf and a cobra while the real ones took out their thief card and slide it through their rouzers,**"THIEF!"** The real ones were engulfed in statics and became Chameleon Undead each.

The real Element said to his clone,"Don't you dare do anything with Viper." The clone nodded and Element camouflaged himself. The real Nature said to his clone,"Make sure you don't screw it up." The clone nodded and Nature camouflaged himself. The clones went over to the rest.

Tigress asked,"What were you two doing?" Clone Nature said,"We were discussing a plan for when we get caught by the wolves." Tigress raised an eyebrow but nodded as they rolled the small barrel with Mantis inside over to the wolves guarding the door and Monkey grabbed two big ones.

The wolves stared at the small barrel and one said,"It's cute." mantis burst out and exclaimed,"CUTE!" he grabbed them and threw them into the wall and knocking them out, Monkey then threw the barrels onto them so they will be hidden in the barrels.

Tigress knocked down the door and Crane swooped in and rammed a wolf and Po punched one in the face. Monkey said,"I'll give the signal if more comes."

Po looked around the place and found Storming Ox and Croc in a prison cell and tried to opened it but couldn't so Tigress punched it down. Po thanked Tigress and said as he ran out,"Come on guys, we're coming for you Shen!" He stopped when he saw the masters still in the cell. He asks,"Guys are you going or not? I mean, you do want to take back your city right?" Storming Ox replied as he and Croc lifted the cell gate,"Of course we do but if we stand up to Shen, he will turn the weapon on the city." Po tried to reason out with them but failed as they just blocked him from trying to touch the cell gates.

Po then surprised the masters by opening the gate and quickly got into the cell but Storming Ox blocked him with the gate and shoved him out. Po then jumped on top and the gate hit Ox's head and Ox was pushed out of the cell by the gate and he pushed it only to get Croc out and him back into the cell. Croc sat there and knocked on the cell gate.

Po said,"Master Ox, I'm not letting you stay in this cell!" Ox said,"I like to see you getting out!" he pushed out of the gate and Croc got in. Po was grabbed by Tigress who put him down. Soon, Po and the two masters were rumbling on the gate until the masters were out and Po was in. Ox said,"Like I said, you are not getting me out of this cell." He and Croc then realized that they were out of the cell and the gate fell. Po cheered in delight but stopped when the masters went into the next cell and closed the gate.

Po soon snapped when Storming Ox said that Kung Fu is dead.

The door soon busted opened to reveal Boss wolf and two wolves. Po looked at Monkey and exclaimed,"Monkey!" Monkey then gave the signal. Po then looked at Boss wolf and said,"You, your mine!" Boss wolf said,"I'll tell you what's going to be yours, my fist in your plush, cuddly, super soft face!" The two wolves with him were pinned by Monkey and Crane. Boss wolf then retreated. He soon got on a rickshaw and demanded the gazelle to get him out of that area.

The Furious Five and the brother's clones sprinted to it while Po got on a rickshaw and drove past the others.

Boss wolf made the gazelle turn every corner to try and lose them and the real brothers were watching everything and Element got mad at Po when he used Viper as a rope to swing back to the alley that Boss wolf turned into. Element and Nature free run on the roofs all the way to the tower when the others reached there.

They landed behind the them as they were being cuffed and Element wanted to punch the wolf that cuffed Viper but stopped himself. They reappeared behind two pillars when they reached the top and Shen was talking to Po and their clones.

Shen said,"Well panda, we finally meet and the cobra. Even you traitor." Clone Nature spat,"I wasn't a traitor, I was a spy." Shen slapped clone Nature as all of them were dragged to the cannon and Shen said,"How are you and the cobra from another world anyway?" The clones smirked and said,"That's because we are more advance than you are." The clones disappeared and shocked everyone in the room and the real ones yelled,"We're right here Shen!"

Shen turned and gasped in horror as the brothers turned from their Chameleon Undead forms to their Joker forms and said,"We are the real deal and your precious cannon won't do a thing to us." Shen stared at them with confusion at the word 'cannon' and Element explained,"Your weapon is called a cannon and it won't be able to harm us." Shen laughed and asked evilly,"What about them?" The six gasped in horror as the cannon pointed at them.

Shen then said,"You think you can outsmart me when your friends are going to die?" The brother now laughed and said,"We don't have to know because we planned this out from the start." Nature shot out his tentacle and grabbed Boss wolf while Element froze the cuffs and the six broke out. Viper slithered to Element as the others got into their battle stances. Nature bit Boss wolf in his neck and Boss wolf died.

Tigress flipped the cannon and Mantis pushed it down the floor and the cannon crashed all the way to the bottom of the tower and broke into pieces. Po and the brothers were battling Shen, Shen revealed his feathers and Po had visions of his mother running away from him again and Shen was ordering wolves to attack a village. The brothers saw the visions as well and Po said,"You were there." Shen smiled and said,"Yes I was." Before the brothers could grab him, he jumped out of the ledge and flew away.

Everyone crowded the ledge and Tigress said,"You just let Shen get away!" Mantis then said,"At least we destroyed the cannon." The brothers had a bad feeling and Element grabbed Viper and said,"Shen has more cannons and he's gonna fire at us once he lands at the building." The others backed away as Shen ordered the wolves to fire the cannons.

The cannonballs crashed into the tower and injured Crane's wing and Nature carried him and followed the others out of the tower and ran on the roof of a nearby building. The wolves shot fire arrows at them but Element put Viper down and blocked the arrows from hitting her as they ran to the jail.

Upon reaching, Storming Ox demanded,"What did you do?! It's chaos out there! What happened to stopping Shen?!"

Po was silent and Element said,"Guys, give him a break. He just remembered Shen invaded his village when he was young and that's why Shen took the opportunity to get away." Tigress raised and eyebrow and asks,"How do you know that if it's true?' Element replied,"Being great masters gave me and Nature the ability to see what others see in their mind."

The brothers looked at the imprisoned masters and saw the surprised look on their faces and slide their spirit cards through their rouzers and the masters gasped at seeing the Jokers becoming a wolf and a cobra again and demanded,"What are you two?!" The brothers said,"We are great master Element and Nature, the youngest great masters of all of China."

The brothers turned back to see Po trying to get past Tigress and Nature asked Mantis,"What's wrong with them?" Mantis replied,"Po wants to go to Shen and Tigress is preventing him." All of them became shocked as Tigress hugged Po and then left the jail followed by the others until Po was left with the imprisoned masters.

Soon, the Furious Five and the brothers in their Joker forms arrived at the factory and found them making the cannons. The brothers slide a card through their rouzer,**"METAL!"** they were engulfed in statics and became Trilobite Undead each.

The brothers rammed the two wolves guarding the roof and the Furious Five got into the factory.

Po, on the other hand, was on the bridge that connected the factory and warehouses and knocked down two wolves. He used the two wolves as a cover to pass a wolf and a gorilla to get into the factory. He landed and saw a overview of the entire factory, he saw the shadow of Shen and ran towards it.

He was soon in front of Shen and he revealed his feathers and Po froze and had visions again but stopped and demanded,"Tell me what happened that night." Shen played stupid and asks,"What night?" Po said sternly,"THAT night."

Shen remembered that night and told Po that he had killed his parents when they tried to protect him. Shen then cut a chain that was holding a smelter and Po grabbed onto it.

Outside, The five and the brothers rammed the door and got in. The brothers slammed onto the wolves and they saw Po hanging on to the smelter. The five distracted the wolves while the brothers ran up to battle Shen.

The four engaged in a battle when Po got onto the the ledge and soon, Shen stood in front of a cannon and lit it up when he got on it. The brothers stood in front of Po as the cannon shot a cannonball. Viper and Tigress screamed,"NO!" as they saw Element, Nature and Po flew out of the factory and into the river outside.

Back at the Dragon Grotto, Shifu gasped and got out of the cavern and looked at the sky.

Somewhere, a few minutes later, Po was dragged by the brothers and the Soothsayer. Soon, Po woke up with needles everywhere on his body. He looked around and found Element and Nature looking at him in their wolf and cobra form. Po asked,"Where are we?" The brothers moved out of the way and the Soothsayer walked up and said,"This is your old village where you were born." Po got up and looked into a river and soon had a vision that the brothers saw as well.

Po was in a village filled with Pandas and a female panda gestured Po to look up which he did and he saw kites everywhere.

The Soothsayer then said,"Shen was next in line to rule Gongmen City but when I told him that a warrior of back and white will stop him from ruling over China, he took it seriously and set off to slaughter everyone in your village."

Another vision came and the three witnessed it. Po's village was invaded by Shen and the wolves. The wolves pinned down every panda they saw and killed them, Shen saw Po and ordered the wolves to kill him. Po's father soon came in front of him and whacked the wolves with a sledge hammer and told his wife to carry Po and run away as the wolves piled up on him and killed him. Po dropped his doll on the floor and the house fell on it.

Po moved the wood planks away and found the same doll under it and another vision came.

it was just a image of his mother and nothing else.

Element then said,"Po, you have to try and achieve Inner Peace." Po went over to the river and a rain droplet fell on his hand and he began guiding it around his hands and a vision came.

The vision showed his mother carrying him while she was tailed by the wolves. She lost the wolves and found a radish box, she placed Po in it and gave him a radish before she ran away and was caught by a wolf and was killed.

Po let the droplet fall onto a plant and a vision of all the time he and Mr. Ping had together since adoption came and Po smiled and Element said,"Mr. Ping has taken care of you more than your real parents who are deceased now Po. What Mr. Ping said to you back at the noodle shop was true, he loves you as his own son and he raised you instead of abandoning you outside the shop." Nature then turned into his Joker form and asks,"What are we going to do now?" Element replied as he turns into his Joker form,"We return to Gongmen City to stop Shen."

Po looked at Element with a look of determination and said,"Let's do it and I need a hat."

Soon, the Furious Five woke up and found that they were bounded together and Shen had fired his cannon at a bridge and Tigress yelled,"You coward!" Everyone then looked up and saw three figures on the roof of a building and Monkey said,"It's Po, Element and Nature!" Shen grumbled,"How many times does it take to kill a panda and two freaks?"

Po then yelled,"Shen! Prepare to face the fury of the Dragon Warrior and his masters of justice!"

Unfortunately, Everyone didn't quite here what he said and the brothers face palmed when Shen shouted,"What?" but Po continued and Shen said,"Huh?"

Po finished his unheard announcement by throwing the hat he was wearing that he thought would fly down to cut the chain but it ended up being dropped on a roof. Element shook his head and said,"Watch, Po." Element's right arm caught on fire and he swing his arm and the fire cut the chains and the Furious Five were free.

The three jumped down and Nature shot out his tentacles and threw a cannon at another which caused an explosion.

Element and Po were dog piled by the wolves until the five knocked them all away and Tigress said,"Impressive Dragon Warrior and great master Element, so what's the plan?" Po said,"Step one: free the five." Crane asks,"What's step two?" Element said,"Stop Shen from leaving the harbor." They all battled on the boat and master Storming Rhino knocked down the wolves that were behind Po and master Croc jumped out of the water and did a split kick at two more wolves and said,"Vengeance is served." Po asked,"How did you get out?" Storming Ox said,"Your friend is very persuasive."

They all looked back to see Shifu stepping on all the wolves head and landing in front of Po. He said,"Block the harbor with his own ships." Element smiled and said,"Nature's already on it." They looked and saw Nature blocking the path with broken parts of ships.

But it was wasted as Shen shot a cannonball at the barricade and everyone flew out and landed in the water.

Po and the brothers got onto a big plank of wood that was able to support their weight and they saw everyone safe on the harbor and with worried looks as they couldn't do anything to help the three.

The brothers nodded and said,"Po, it's time." Element turned into his Joker form and Nature took out his buckle and puts it on his waist and pulls the handle and a transformation screen of a kabuto beetle came out and went through Nature and he was clad in his blade armor and took out two cards and puts the first into the rouzer on his arm and slides the next,**"ABSORB QUEEN!""EVOLUTION KING!"** Nature glowed gold and all his spade cards flew out of his card holder and were absorbed into him to form King form and that shocked everyone.

Element took out two cards and slide the first one and then the second,**"CHANGE!""EVOLUTION!"** Statics engulfed him and he was clad in Chalice's armor and then Chalice's wild form and that shocked everyone as well since all his heart cards flew out and were absorbed into him. He took out the two blades from his legs and merged them with his bow.

Shen ordered his men to fire and they did. Po deflected the first cannonball and shocked everyone except the brothers as they deflected the next two cannonballs. Shen ordered them to keep firing, Po and the brothers just deflect them all and destroyed some ships with the cannonball.

Nature puts five cards into the king rouzer and it announced,**"SPADE 10!""JACK!""QUEEN!""KING!""ACE!""ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"** Five giant screens of the five cards appeared and Nature ran through all of them and he looked like he was running on water and he destroyed the ship on the right of Shen's ship while Element slide a card that was the combination of all the heart cards and the rouzer announced,**"WILD!"** Element shot a green arrow into the ship that was on the left of Shen's ship and the ship exploded to everyone's surprise.

Po threw a cannonball back at Shen's ship and the ship exploded.

The three were soon on the broken ship of Shen and then Shen tried to battle them but was stabbed by Nature's king sword.

The three got up the harbor and Viper wrapped herself around Element when he turned into a cobra again and Po hugged Tigress, everyone stared at them with wide eyes and mouths opened. Po soon realized what he did and let go, only to be pinned by Monkey, Crane and Mantis. Shifu walked up to him and said,"It seems that you have achieved Inner Peace, Dragon warrior." Shifu frowned and said,"At a very young age like the brothers." Po smiled and said,"I couldn't have done it without you and the brothers." Shen's ship then released fireworks and everyone cheered as Element slithered up to Po and slammed Po to the ground and yells,"Don't ever use Viper as a rope again!" Po chuckled nervously as he said,"You saw that huh?"

**A few days later,**

Po and Element had returned to Po's father's shop and patted a baby pig and Po said to his dad,"I know who I am." Mr. Ping became sad until he said,"I am your son." They hugged and Element slithered back to the Jade palace.

**A/N: This chapter took the longest of all and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**A/N: Hey people! The first chapter after the movies is here! In this chapter, Constable Hu comes to the Valley of Peace. Hope you enjoy this. I do not own Kamen rider of Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything that you do not know in this story. Reminder: Hu does not know of the brothers being Joker Undeads. This is MY OWN VERSION of the series. Furthermore, I will be messing the episodes up, so do not expect the series of season 2 to be organized.**

**At the palace,**

The Furious Five were having fun training in the training hall, Po was preparing breakfast and the brothers were with Shifu in the Hall of Warriors.

The five were doing their usual routine. Tigress was breaking more clubs, Crane was on the Jade Tortoise, Mantis was in the Gauntlet, Monkey was swinging on the Talon Rings and Viper was in the Field of Fiery Death.

Po was preparing dumplings.

The brothers and Shifu were meditating until Nature suddenly gasped. Shifu and Element turned to him and asks,"What's wrong?" Nature replied,"I have a feeling that soon, we will be staying in the Jade palace for a long time." Element closed his eyes and tried to concentrate so he could see what Nature saw in his head, when he did, he turned to Shifu and said,"What Nature said was true, we will be stuck here and bandits will be in the village once they know of it." Shifu's eyes widen and asks,"How is that possible?" The brothers looked at each other then they nodded before saying in unison,"An elephant with the name Hu will be here soon."

The three got up and went to the kitchen and found everyone there waiting for them. Element sat next to Viper, Nature sat with Crane and Shifu sat with Po. Tigress noticed the worried looks of the brothers and Shifu so she asks,"What is disturbing the three of you masters?" Everyone looked at them and Nature said,"In due time, we will all be stuck here and bandits will be in the village and we can't do anything about it." The others gasped and Element said,"The one that will stop us from keeping the bandits out is an elephant name Hu."

After chatting, they went out of the palace to take a stroll in the village and Shifu remained in the palace.

**At the village,**

The Furious Five, Po and the brothers were greeted by the villagers as they walked past them.

After walking for a few minutes, they saw a eight crocodile bandits robbing a group of goose, rabbits and pigs.

The eight masters decided to toy with the bandits and they all agreed that it will all be a one on one as the brothers turned into their Joker forms.

The eight masters charged into the bandits the the fight began.

Tigress avoided the bandit a couple of times before she got bored and threw the bandit into a wall.

Mantis span the bandit around and around before he slammed the bandit multiple times on the ground and tossed him into the same wall.

Crane made it fast by slapping the mace off the bandit's hand and threw him onto a wagon before he threw the bandit to the two other unconscious bandits.

Monkey and Nature tag teamed their bandits, Monkey punched both of them and Nature wrapped his tentacles around them before he swung them and threw them to the other unconscious bandits.

Viper and Element also tag teamed their bandits, Viper slithered past them when Element was distracting them and she smacked both the bandits with her tail and Element froze their body and placed them with the other bandits.

They brought the bandits to jail and locked them in a cell and they all went back to the palace after the brothers turned back into their wolf and cobra form.

**Back at the palace later,**

They arrived at the palace and they saw an elephant in an orange uniform talking to Shifu.

Everyone crowded Shifu and Element asked,"What's the matter here, Shifu?" Shifu looked at everyone and said,"Your prediction was correct, this elephant is Constable Hu and he was sent here as this is his new post." The brothers flinched as Hu said,"Indeed I am. Before you go off running after more bandits, I need to see your permit."

Element shook his head and said,"This is why we will be stuck here for a long time. The permit will take forever to come!" The others had wide eyes as Hu said,"It can't be that bad. It only needs an application to be filled and then sent to District H.Q and then you will have your permit." Po smiled and said,"That doesn't sound so bad." Nature snorted and said,"Look at the application, Po. We saw how it looks like when we were meditating." The brothers left and Po asked Hu for the application.

Hu took out a long scroll and it rolled down on the floor. Everyone gasped and Shifu muttered,"Curses!" Po gulped and said,"I should listened to Nature and Element more often." Mantis was crushed by the paper when it hit him and Tigress reads the scroll and her eyes twitched. Hu left the scroll there and said before he left,"I'll be waiting for the application in the village and then I'll get District H.Q to sent someone to bring it to them."

The scroll was brought into the palace and the brothers frowned and Nature said,"See what we meant by a long time? We also found out who District H.Q is sending to bring the application to them while we were meditating." Everyone asked in unison,"Who?" Element sighed and said,"A tortoise." Everyone's eyes twitched and Shifu fainted.

Element then said,"That's not all. We found out through meditating, that H.Q is at the other end of China..." Po choked and Element continued,"...then the tortoise has to give it to a pig, who has to give to another pig, who has to give it to a rabbit, who has to make forty copies of the application and they had to be approved by a goose, a pig, a rabbit, another pig, a buffalo, a sheep, another pig, and another pig, another goose, a rooster and finally a goat who was never even there because he took a lot of VACATIONS!" Everyone had looks of insanity when they heard Element yelled 'vacations' and Po asks,"How long will it be before we get our permit?" Nature looked down and said,"At minimum, two months." Shifu woke up and yelled,"TWO MONTHS?!"

Shifu immediately signed the form and told Zeng to fly to Hu as fast as he can.

Element and Nature went back to meditate and Element said,"We'll try to find a way to let you guys sneak into the village to get the bandits. For now, keep training."

The five went back to the training hall while Po stayed behind and asks,"Can meditating really tell you two the future?" The brothers nodded and Po followed the five. Shifu sat beside the brothers and began meditating as well.

**At the training hall,**

Tigress was still in shock and asks,"Do you think what Element said was true?" Viper replied,"He was right about the application being long so why won't he be right about the amount of time that the permit will come." Mantis then said,"Yeah, but how can District H.Q make a simple application form become something so important that they need a lot of people to approve it and even make forty copies of it and even give it to a goat that took a lot of vacations?!" Monkey then suggested,"Maybe meditating fried their brains and they saw illusions?" Viper hissed at Monkey and said,"Element is never wrong about anything before and he won't be wrong about this as well!" Monkey fell from the Talon Rings and landed face first.

Viper slithered out of the flames and went out of the training hall.

Po then helped Monkey up and they all continued their training.

**At the Hall of Warriors,**

Viper slithered in to the hall and found Nature walking around with a worried face.

Viper slithered to him and asks,"What's wrong Nature?" Nature looked at Viper and said,"I haven't found a way for any of us to go and get rid of bandits without being caught but Element hasn't stopped meditating since you all went back to train."

Viper became worried and slithered to Element's side and nuzzled him, there wasn't any responds. Viper was panicking and she shook Element but he didn't open his eyes.

**In Element's head,**

Element was going through his memories to find ways for the rest to go and get the bandits but there was no luck.

He searched through every memory of the others training but didn't get any ideas on how they can get rid of bandits without getting caught until he found a memory of everyone on the roofs and everyone below hadn't noticed them at all.

Element smiled and said,"This will be our only way."

**Back to reality,**

Everyone had gathered around Element's meditating body.

Viper was sobbing when she continuously shook him. Nature was worried at that point that he slapped Element's face a few times and no responds were given by Element.

When everyone was about to give up hope, Element opened his eyes and asks,"Why are you guys here?" Viper cheered for joy and tackled him and Nature hugged them both and said,"We thought we lost you in your own head!" Element then said,"I didn't want to be disturb by anyone so I can find some time to go through memories of training done by everyone and I found a solution to our permit waiting problem."

Everyone stared at him as he speaks,"The only way is to be on the rooftops, like the time in Gongmen City. We have to keep ourselves away from the light so our shadows won't appear and we have to be silent as we do it."

At that moment, Zeng came in and said,"Masters, Constable Hu gave the application to a tortoise to sent it to District H.Q." Everyone had their eyes widen and the brothers exclaimed,"Told you so! Now prepare for two months of doing nothing if we get caught by Hu."

**A/N: Fist chapter of season 2 in MY OWN VERSION is done and the next will be out somewhere today or tomorrow. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**A/N: The second chapter is here! In this chapter, everyone will try the plan that Element told them. Will they succeed or will they get caught? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen Rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Legends of awesomeness season 2 and some chapters have been edited.**

**At the Hall of Warriors,**

Element had a group discussion with everyone and he said,"Okay, here's how we'll do it. Mantis and Monkey will be going today, Tigress and Po will be going after them, Nature and Monkey will be tomorrow and Viper and I will be after you two." Everyone nodded at the plan and Mantis and Monkey left to secretly patrol the village.

Element was being nuzzled by Viper and she asks,"What if the plan fails?" Element sighed and replied,"Then we will be stuck here until the Valley of Peace is under Shifu, Nature and my care." Nature sat next to them and asks,"What is my brother and my new sister in law going to do now?" They looked at him and said,"Wait until Mantis and Monkey returns."

Tigress, Po and Crane were in the courtyard sparring.

Tigress had pinned Po down and Crane was caught by her tail. She got up and asks,"Do you guys think Mantis and Monkey will get caught?" Po shrugged and said,"I hope they don't." Crane walked over to Po and said,"You should also be the one not to get caught." Po snorted and said,"Crane, I am the Dragon Warrior. I won't get caught." Crane sighed and flew back to the Barracks to get some rest.

**At the village,**

Monkey was jumping on the roofs of the houses with Mantis on his shoulder and they stopped at Mr. Ping's noodle shop to find him being robbed by a boar bandit. They jumped down silently and Mantis flung the bandit right into the wall and Monkey grabbed the bandit and knocked him out before they left. Mr. Ping had his eyes covered the entire time, so he had no clue who had helped him.

The two masters climbed back up the roof and headed back to the palace.

**At the palace,**

Po was practicing his punches with Nature.

Po punched Nature in his chest and Nature just chuckled and said,"You're going to be stronger than that to knock me down." Po delivered another punch and this time, he was shaking. Nature laughed and said,"I call that the chest of steel." Still shaking, Po stuttered,"G-g-g-good n-n-name." He fell on the ground and then asks,"How was I able to knock you down last time at the Pool of Sacred Tears?" Nature sighed and said,"That's because I let you. Tai Lung was weaker than me and Element and I didn't want you to break your fists."

Tigress was talking to Element, she asks,"Do you think the plan will work?" Element replied,"I hope so, meditating didn't tell me if the plan will work and I don't want to see you when you're bored." Tigress giggled and said,"I'm sure I'm not that bad." Element chuckled and said,"From what the others said, you used them as training dummies for fun when your bored and even Shifu thinks he should avoid you if you get bored." The two laughed and they went to the gates and found Mantis and Monkey coming in.

Po soon came and he and Tigress went to the village.

Element looked at the two who came back and asks,"How did it go?" Mantis replied,"A boar bandit tried to rob Mr. Ping but we dealt with him and Mr. Ping covered his eyes so we didn't get discovered." Element sighed in relieve and said,"Go get some rest, you two deserve it." The two bowed and said,"Thank you Element." The two left and Viper slithered to Element's side and asks,"You think Po will stay hidden?" Element replied,"I'm not sure but I hope so."

**Again at the village,**

Tigress was leaping from roof to roof and Po was already exhausted from leaping onto three rooftops.

She stopped to wait for Po. When he finally caught up with her, she said,"You need more exercises." Po nodded and said,"Let's just find some bandits and get back after we kick their butts."

They leaped onto five more rooftops before they found a group of ten crocodile bandits robbing a goose.

They jumped down and pinned two bandits and threw them at the rest of the bandits. Three bandits were hit by the two bandits that were thrown and the remaining five charged at the two.

Po threw Tigress into the charging bandits and she knocked them all out.

Tigress climbed up the roof when she heard Constable Hu's voice and Po tried to hide but was caught by Hu.

Hu asks,"Where is your permit, Po?" Po gulped and chuckled nervously before he said,"I don't have one." Hu frowned and said,"I know your up there as well Master Tigress." Tigress sighed and leaped down. Hu was pissed off and said,"I will be heading back to the Jade palace to confine all of you there until your permit arrives!" The two gasped and their eyes were wide open as they were carried by Hu back to the Jade palace.

**Back to the palace,**

Shifu was waiting for at the gate with everyone else and they were anxious.

They were soon disappointed when they saw Hu carrying a sad Po and an annoyed Tigress.

Hu dropped the two down and announced,"From now until your permit arrives, you will all be confined in the palace!" He left and slammed the gates.

Element looked at Po and Tigress before he asks,"What happened?"

Tigress sighed and said,"Po was yelling his battle cries while he was fighting the bandits and Hu heard it so he caught Po and knew I was on the roof."

Nature snorted and said,"Two months of doing nothing begins now. I wish Tsukasa will give us some monsters to fight."

Everyone looked at Nature and Element said,"We riders fight monsters to protect the inhabitants of the world and Undeads are included." Element then realized something and said,"I got it! We will spar some Undeads during this two months."

Nature took out his cards and Element unsealed it when he turned into Tapir Undead.

Po was excited and he charged into the Undead but tumbled back once he made contact with the Undead.

Element laughed and said,"This is the weakest of all Undeads. Category two of diamonds, Bullet Armadillo." Element looked at the Undead and said,"Armadillo, this six would like to spar with you but don't hurt the snake to badly." Armadillo nodded and charged at the five and Po.

Tigress, Viper, Crane and Mantis dodged it but Monkey and Po got rammed by it and Monkey exclaimed,"How is this monster weak?!" Nature shrugged and said,"We don't really know but it is weak against the other Undeads."

Tigress gave the Armadillo a punch and she cried in pain."Remind me never to attack another armadillo by hitting it's shell." said Tigress.

Crane flapped his wings to create a blow of air but Armadillo snorted and grabbed Mantis before throwing him at Crane. The two fell and hit the ground hard.

Viper tried to wrap Armadillo but was thrown into a wall. Element turned into his Joker form and said,"This has gone too far!" He stabbed Armadillo and flung him into the wall before he electrocuted it.

Armadillo fell to the ground and everyone looked in surprise as the buckle on the Undead opened and Nature tossed a card at it, Armadillo was absorbed into the card and the card returned to Nature.

Element turned back into a cobra and said,"All Undeads are immortal. The only way to defeat them is to seal them in this kind of card like what Oogway told you last time. The buckle on the Undead opens to signal its defeat and we use the card to seal them."

Shifu then asks,"But how is the card able to return to you?" Nature smiled and said,"Those who threw the card at the Undead will automatically get the card with the sealed Undead inside."

They decided to go into the palace for lunch and unknown to them, Nature had a card in his hand.

**A/N: Done! This chapter took a long time to think as I needed to know what to write and I hope you still enjoy this story. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**A/N: Hey people! This chapter is going to be special because Black Joker(Hajime) is going to be unseal! Will he remember Kenzaki/Nature or will he rampage through the village or will he be resealed? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen Rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Adam/Element Joker form and Kenzaki/Nature Joker form and everything you do not know in this story.**

They all then decided to have their lunch and Element asks,"Do you guys still want to continue sparring with the Undeads or do you want to stop?" They all thought about it and Mantis said,"After what the weakest one did to us, no way am I going to fight them!" The others nodded and they noticed Nature holding onto a card with a green heart.

Po asks,"Nature, is everything all right?"

Nature looked up and said,"No it's not! This card I'm holding used to be a friend I had in my world and now if I unseal him, I don't even know if he will remember me or maybe he will even forget that he was even a rider and acts like an Undead!" Everyone was shocked by his sudden outburst but Element calmed down and suggested,"Why don't you unseal him and find out, I will be there if he goes on a rampage."

Nature thought for awhile and nodded. Everyone went out to the arena and Nature placed the card on the floor.

Element turned into Tapir Undead and unsealed the Undead in the card.

Everyone stared in awe as the Undead looked a lot like Element in his Joker form but only with black and green, two daggers were in his hand and a green visor in front of his eyes.

The Undead looked in front of him and said,"Kenzaki?!" Nature walked forward and was rammed by the Undead. Element slide the Mantis card through the rouzer,**"CHANGE!"** Statics engulfed him and he became Chalice.

Element grabbed the bow that materialized and slashed the Undead. Everyone stared in awe as the three fought.

Nature used his pincers on his back to strike the Undead when he got hold of him. Element slide a card through the rouzer that he took off his belt and inserted it into the bow,**"BIO!"** Vines came out of the bow and wrapped around the Undead.

Nature then yelled,"Hajime! Listen to me!" The Undead cut the vines and slashed Nature before saying,"The Hajime you knew is dead. I am Black Joker!" Element took out another card and slide it through the rouzer,**"FIRE!"** Fire engulfed him and he shot a fire arrow at Black Joker.

Black flinched and Nature said,"Then I have no choice but to reseal you again!" He placed the Blaybuckle on his waist and turned the handle after shouting,**"Henshin!"****"TURN UP!"** a green transformation screen with a Kabuto beetle came out and went through Nature. He was now clad in his Blade Nature form.

He took out his sword and clashed with Black. Element was injured in his leg and he slide a card through the rouzer,**"RECOVER!"** the injury disappeared and he inserted the rouzer back into his belt and slide another card through it,**"EVOLUTION!"** all his heart cards flew out and were absorbed into him, creating his Chalice Wild form. Everyone gasped as they saw Wild form for the second time and Mantis said,"That Undead is so going to get own!" the others nodded slowly as Element took out the two blades from his leg and slahed Black on his back.

Nature puts a card into his rouse Absorber and slides another through it,**"ABSORB QUEEN!""FUSION JACK!"** a golden eagle appeared and was absorbed into Nature's chest. His armor was now golden with a pair of wings that made Crane fainted and the others gasped.

Black roared in anger and charged at them.

Nature pulled out two cards and slide them through the Blay Rouzer,**"SLASH!""THUNDER!""LIGHTNING SLASH!"** Nature flew up and slashed Black which he recoiled and Element slide the wild card through the rouzer,**"WILD!"** Element shot a green arrow at Black and he fell.

Black laid there, defeated.

Nature drew out a card and threw it at him, the card absorbed Black into it and it returned to Nature.

Both the brothers turned back into their wolf and cobra form and the others gathered around them. They saw the sad look on Nature's face and Mantis asks,"You alright?" Nature sighed and said,"I will be as soon as I call Tsukasa to destroy Black Joker once and for all." Shifu then said,"I thought you said that Undeads never die." Element looked at him and said,"Tsukasa's rider form has the ability to destroy even Undeads. That's why he used to be known as the destroyer."

Nature had contacted Tsukasa to come and he resealed Black as Element unsealed Plant Undead to hold him.

Tsukasa appeared from the dimension barrier and took out his Decadriver. The others looked and saw Tsukasa puts a card into his driver and closes it.

**"KAMEN RIDE...DECADE!"**

Tsukasa was soon clad in his Decade rider form and he puts another in the driver and closes it.**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!"** Several giant screens of the card appeared as Tsukasa went through each of them before giving Black a kick that caused him to explode. The others gasped as they saw nothing as other than Tsukasa when the fire cleared and he said,"Black Joker is now exterminated." He entered a dimension barrier and left.

Nature fell to his knees and sobbed. Element patted his back with his tail and said,"He is gone now and now you already have new friends and me as your brother." Nature looked up and was greeted by the smiling faces of everyone and he returned it with a grin.

Element then said,"Let's go back, it's getting dark anyway." They all nodded in agreement and went back to their rooms.

Element curled up next to Viper and gave her a nuzzle before sleeping.

**A/N: Blame me if it's short. I don't know what else to write so I wrote it like this. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**A/N: Hey people! In this chapter, Po gets a invitation to visit the famous General Tsin and Nature follows just in case Po gets into trouble. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Legends of Awesomeness.**

**At the Barracks,**

It has been a few days since the confinement had started and Monkey was already the first to be used as a training dummy by Tigress. Everyone else had to come up with something so they won't be next, they avoided her when she gave a bored look but stayed with her when she had a mutual look.

Somewhere around noon, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis were playing a game with tiles and Tigress and Element was watching.

Monkey had enough and exclaimed,"Why is it so slow around here?!" Element then said,"That's because the permit is still on it's way to District H.Q and we aren't allowed to leave the palace until it arrives." Monkey groaned and banged his head on the table.

Tigress then said,"Well I don't like it. I wish something would happen, anything."

At that moment, Po came into the room with a golden paper in his hand and he walked over.

Crane asks,"Po, what's going on?"

Po looked at him and said,"Nothing much, except this was delivered this morning by a special messenger to yours truly."

Element took the paper and examined it and said,"The esteemed General Tsin request a private audience with the Dragon Warrior at his country estate."

Po took back the paper and said,"My hero!"

Mantis said,"Wow. The legendary General Tsin wants to have an audience with you? That's something I didn't expect." Tigress exclaimed,"WHAT!"

Po snorted and said,"Jealous are you?" Tigress growled and said,"No! I don't get jealous." Monkey then whispered,"She gets even."

Zeng, the messenger goose of the Jade palace, brought a luggage with him and said,"All pack, master Po!" Po smiled and grabbed the luggage before Tigress said,"I hope you realized what an honor this is." Po looked back at her and said,"I do! He is one of my idols."

Element sighed and asks,"How many idols do you have?" Po shrugged and said,"Never keep count of them."

Element then asks,"Why is he so special anyway?" Po gasped and exclaimed,"You never heard of him before?!" Element glared and said,"I'm not from this world remember." Po laughed nervously and said,"General Tsin is one of the most bodaciously awesome warriors in the history of China. Hero in the battle Shin Huan; Deliverer of the siege of Chou Lung; Destroyer of the Hun in that war where the Huns got destroyed. But with no enemies left to fight, he retired. Tragically, dramatically, whereabouts unknown. Until now! By me."

Po turned to leave but Shifu blocked him and said,"Po, the general is a major benefactor of the Jade palace. We count on his support." Po smiled and said,"I know. I gotta make a good impression. I gotta show him General Tsin-worthy. I gotta bring it."

Mantis laughed as he hopped onto the luggage and asks,"How are you gonna to do that?" Tigress walked past him and said,"I recommend not going." Mantis then asks,"Are you planning on giving him friendship bracelets?" He took out two bracelets from Po's luggage and Po said,"No?" Everyone shook their heads. Po snorted and said,"Don't worry. I'll show him I'm worthy because I have a hero's heart right here in my..." Po bent down and his pants ripped. He stood and covered his back and said,"...Pants?" He grabbed the luggage by his mouth and left. Element then said,"Make sure Hu doesn't catch you this time." They all then heard footsteps behind them and they turned to find Nature with a frown on his face. Nature said,"I'll go just in case he gets into trouble." He slide a card through his rouzer,**"THIEF!"** Static engulfed him and he became Chameleon Undead and he went out.

**Somewhere in China,**

Temutai, the king of the Qidan clan, was running in the bamboo forest.

He stepped on the ground and it was a trap as it revealed sharp bamboo shoots under it. Temutai climbed up and continued running, he tripped on a trip wire and arrows shot out of nowhere towards him. He avoided all of them and was soon caught in a rope. He then exclaimed,"Why is this happening?!"

**Somewhere near Tsin's fort,**

Po had hired a rickshaw to take him to the fort's location and Nature was still invisible and literally behind him the entire time.

Po got off the rickshaw and paid the goat. He walked up to the gate and a buffalo yelled,"What?!" Po flinched and was caught in a rope. Five buffaloes came out of the fortress and surrounded Po, Nature wanted to stay hidden and whispered to himself,"You're on your own for now." Nature then jumped onto the tree and sat there, still invisible.

Po said,"If this is a bad time, I could come back later." A yak came out and said,"Stand down, men. Let's see what we've bagged." Nature looked at the yak and silently said,"That must be Tsin."

The yak stood in front of Po and Po said,"General Tsin!" Nature then said,"That proves it." Nature silently landed on the ground and made his way next to Po and was still invisible. Po then swung around and said,"Hi, this is embarrassing. And painful." Tsin said,"For the love of lychee nuts, what are you supposed to be?" Po looked up at him and said,"Sir, I'm the Dragon Warrior. Reporting for dinner, or whatever. Brunch is good too." Tsin stared at Po for a few seconds before he said,"Cut him down."

A buffalo cut the rope and Po fell to the ground and said,"Thank you." Tsin then asks,"So you're the Dragon Warrior?" Po sat and said,"Yes, sir. My friends call me Po. you can too." Tsin then said,"Snap it shut, soldier. Stand up." Nature then thought_is this military?_ Tsin then said,"Eyes front. Shoulders back. Suck in that gut. Suck it in, tubby." Po sucked in his guts. Tsin said,"You're no warrior. You're a soft, simpering, whiny little panda cub."

Nature got annoyed and revealed himself and kicked Tsin in his guts. Po gasped and asks,"Are you Element or Nature?" Nature replied,"The second one." The buffaloes charged and Nature grabbed two and used his pincers to strike their hearts. The other three stood there in fear and Nature said,"Let me show you some real military work." Nature snapped his fingers and three nature roaches came out of a green portal and pinned the buffaloes down.

Tsin was impressed and asks,'What in the world are you?"

Nature looked at him and replied,"I am Nature. Senior master of the Jade palace and one of the youngest great masters in all of China including my brother."

Po then took out a ticket to show Tsin and Nature ordered the roaches to get back into the portal. Tsin laughed and said,"Come in."

Po and Nature went in and they had lunch.

Po was already stuffing his mouth with dim sums. Nature was examining the dim sums and asks,"This is filled with toxic poisoning is it?" Po stopped eating and looked at Tsin. Tsin laughed and said,"You are good for a great master. You're right, the food is all filled with toxic poisoning." he took out a knife and stabbed the dim sum a couple of times before he managed to stick the knife into the dim sum and ate it.

Po then looked nervous but did the same thing and ate the dim sum. Tsin smiled and said,"well done. You can see the toxins in the air, can't you?" There was a long awkward silence for awhile before Po ate another dim sum and Tsin said,"Well done. I like you Dragon Warrior. You too great master, you prove yourself more capable than other great masters." Nature snorted and said,"I am glad to hear that but I should tell you that my brother is a way more better great master than me and I respect that." Nature got up and said,"Po, I'm heading back to the palace. Be back by night or Shifu will have your head." Nature slide the thief card agian and turned invisible. Tsin was surprised to see him turning invisible and asks,"Does he always turn invisible?" Po replied,"Yes and he can also run at super sonic speed, has a strength of dozens of gorillas combined, the toughness of metal and his brother has those abilities as well just by having those cards. Those cards have monsters that are immortal and even the weakest is more difficult to beat." Tsin was impressed and thought_ I will need those cards to hunt down more_ _villains_.

Nature was walking through the bamboo forest and he stopped when he heard a whisper. He looked back and a spear hit his chest, a little blood dripped out but he still stood strong and snapped his fingers. Nature roaches came out of the portal and immediately pinned down multiple buffaloes. Nature recognized the buffaloes to be Tsin's soldiers and demanded,"Why did you attack me?!" The buffaloes whimpered in fear and one said,"General Tsin wants your cards so he could hunt down those who committed crimes." Nature snorted and ordered the roaches to drag the buffaloes into the portal, the buffaloes screamed as they were pulled into the portal to be feast for the roaches. Nature walked back to the fortress and thought _I'm going to kill you_ _Tsin_.

Po and Tsin walked out of the fortress and Nature stalked them silently from behind.

Nature soon saw a rhino with a ticket in his hand and shouting for pie and he soon realized that Tsin was hunting Hundun. Nature saw Po having the same expression on his face and he whispers,'Po, don't say a word." Po looked back and whispers,"Nature, is that you?" Nature became visible and said,"Tsin has gone crazy, he sent his soldiers to attack me so he could take my cards to hunt villains." Po chuckled nervously and said,"I sort of accidentally told him about what the cards can do for you and Element and maybe he might have gotten interested and wanted it." Nature glared and said,"Element and I will think of a punishment for you after I kill him and free the other villains in his fortress." Po's eyes widen and asks,"What other villains?" Nature whispers,"One of his buffaloes told me that he hunted all the villains we've faced before and froze them, he is after Hundun now and we have to stop him." Po nodded and the two rammed Tsin.

Tsin looked back and gasped in shock and nervously asks,"What are you doing here great master?" Nature replied,"To kill you after your buffaloes tried to steal my cards." Tsin shot his crossbow at Nature and Nature smirked before he said,"One more thing, I am immortal." He punched Tsin and slide a card through the rouzer,**"SLASH!"** Static engulfed him and he became Lizard Undead.

Tsin took out his sword and charged at Nature. Hundun looked back and saw Nature, Hundun dropped the coupon and ran away.

Nature sliced the sword in half and pointed his sword at Tsin. Po tied Tsin with a rope and Nature said,"I won't kill you..." Tsin sighed in relieve. Nature snapped his fingers and two roaches appeared and he continued,"...but I will let my roaches feast on you!" Tsin screamed in fear and the roaches bit his neck.

The two then broke into the fortress and went into the room where they found Scorpion, Temutai, Fung, Gahri, Jing Mei, Taotie and Bao all frozen. They found a machine at the end of the room and Nature already knew by instincts that the green gas will free them. Po switched the hoses and Nature then said,"I think we should let Scorpion stay frozen." Po raised an eyebrow and asks,"Why should we?" Nature replied,"So she can't control anyone else." Po smiled evilly and place the frozen Scorpion in a box. Nature released the green gas and soon, everyone unfroze and they left after Nature made a hole in the wall.

They threw the frozen Scorpion into a nearby canyon and they left after Nature turned into Eagle Undead.

**Back at the palace,**

Nature and Po landed at the palace.

Element slithered out, followed by the others and he asked,"So, how did it go?" Nature snorted and said,"Nothing much, only to get hit by a spear, found out that Tsin was crazy and hunted all the villains we've fought and he had his soldiers try to kill me so he could use my cards but he didn't know that only it would work on a rouzer." Po then said,"In a simple way, we found out that Tsin went crazy, hunted the villains we faced and tried to kill Nature for his cards." Shifu then said,"You said he went crazy. What happened to him now?" Nature replied,"I let my roaches feast on him." Element snapped,"You know we aren't allowed to sent roaches on anyone!" Po then said,"That wouldn't happened if I didn't accidentally told Tsin about you and Nature having those awesome abilities from the cards."

Element and Nature discussed for awhile with Shifu and soon said,"Po, we have discussed on your punishment and we will tell you what it is." Po stood there anxiously and Nature said,"Your punishment will be cleaning the training hall for the rest of the week." Po sighed and went out.

Viper slithered to Element and asks,"Why the training hall?" Element smirked and said,"Because we want to see how he can avoid the flames when he cleans the Field of Fiery Death." Everyone laughed and soon went to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this took longer to post but I ran out of ideas until this morning. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**A/N: Hey people! In this chapter, Element has been called to Tsukasa's world to plan on something and Nature will stay with the others. I do not own kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Legends of story will end soon. Spoiler: Some parts will be from the sequel I planned on making after all my stories are done.**

Everyone had woken up and ate their breakfast that Po had made.

Tigress went to the training hall to train, Crane was in his room painting, Mantis and Monkey were sparring in the courtyard, Shifu and Nature were meditating in the Hall of Warriors, Po went back to sleep and the snake couple chatted in their room.

Viper said,"Dad sent a message yesterday and said that bandits hasn't been sighted ever since we left and my sisters wrote that they will follow our father to see us this Winter Feast and Mum has been happier lately." Element nuzzled her and said,"Bandits are probably thinking I unsealed some Undeads to keep your village safe, I'm sure your sisters will pin me down at the Feast and I'm sure your mum is happy because you and I are married." Viper gave him a kiss and said,"You sure know how to make things sound so fun." Element soon heard his com link beeping and he turned into his Joker form to find out Tsukasa was calling.

He said,"What do you want Tsukasa?" Tsukasa replied,"Adam...er I mean Element, I need you to come to my world for the day to discuss about something. I already set up a barrier for you to enter soon." Element closed the com link and said,"Viper, tell everyone else I will be away for the day at Tsukasa's world." Viper nodded as Element entered a dimension barrier.

Viper slithered out of her room and she went to the Hall of Warriors. She stopped next to Nature and he asks,"Can I help you, Viper?" she replied,"Element said that he will be in Tsukasa's world for the day." Nature's eyes opened and he said,"Tsukasa must be planning on something that he needed Element to go to his world. You can go now, Viper." Viper smiled and slithered out to the courtyard.

She found everyone at the courtyard and Monkey asks,"Hey Viper, where's Element?" Viper looked at everyone and said,"He went to his friend's world to discuss something."

Mantis then said,"Hey guys, let's have a ghost story telling session tonight." Everyone nodded and they went for lunch.

Everyone gathered at the table and found Nature and Shifu already there.

Mantis asks,"Master Shifu, Nature, you two want to attend out ghost telling story session tonight?" Shifu declined and Nature accepted it. Nature then said,"I hope Element come back soon." Viper sighed and nodded.

**In Tsukasa's world,**

Element had arrived in Tsukasa's world and found that he was in the photo shop and he was still a cobra.

He curled up on the table and was soon smacked off the table by Natsumi. She screamed,"Tsukasa! There's a cobra in the shop!" Tsukasa came out and stopped Natsumi and said,"That's Adam!" Element groaned and then said,"Oi Natsumi! Do you always do that to friends when they come here?!" Natsumi apologized and said,"You must be here to discuss about the plan Tsuksasa has." Element nodded and slithered onto Tsukasa.

Tsukasa placed Element on the couch and said,"What I'm about to say is something you must tell Kenzaki when you return to your world later." Element nodded and Tsukasa said,"When I have word of the others settling down in their new worlds as well, I want all of you and the other riders to come to this stadium..." He showed Element the picture of the stadium and continued,"...I have devised a plan that would end Dai Shocker once and for all. I will need all the riders to come to this stadium so we can eliminate each other..." Element interrupted,"What do you mean eliminate each other?!" Tsukasa explained,"We will fake our deaths by hiding in the dimension barrier and the only way to do that is that we eliminate each other." Element sighed and said,"And are you saying that we will be fighting against each other and 'eliminate' each other and then we wait for your signal and we come out of the barrier and then we will destroy Dai Shocker for good." Tsukasa nodded and Element sighed and said,"I'll tell Nature about the plan." Natsumi raised an eyebrow and said,"You're supposed to tell Kenzaki." Element looked at her and said,"Kenzaki changed his name to nature and I changed my name to Element." Natsumi nodded and glared at Tsukasa for not telling her.

Tsukasa then said,"The Taros are already spreading the news to the other riders and Shinji is already informed of it by me yesterday and you are allowed to bring anyone." He then opened a barrier and said,"Have a safe trip back, Element." Element nodded and slithered into the barrier.

**Back at the palace,**

Mantis was already halfway through his story,"The menacing figure crept closer, closer...he loomed over his helpless victims as they suddenly realized...he had highly contagious flu symptoms!" Crane snapped and exclaimed,"No! No! Nooo!" Mantis laughed and said,"I knew that would get him."

Tigress rolled her eyes and said,"Anyone else? How about you, Po?"

Po gave a maniac laughter and then saw the annoyed looks on everyone and he said,"Prepare yourselves for the incredible true story of the Jiang Shi: The hopping ghosts!" Nature said,"Now that is something I never heard of before." Po continued,"Every year, we honor our departed ancestors at the ghost festival. When the proper respect is not paid, the dead can turn nasty. The undead corpse transforms into a Jiang Shi and prowls the earth, lusting after the blood and brains of the living. Stiff from being dead and junk, they're forced to hop around in a hideous, un-bendy fashion. Possessing creepy powers, they can fly through the air, walk through walls, or freeze you with their horrible death breath. And their next victim...could be you." Tigress gasped and said,"That's terrifying, Po...if I was four." Everyone laughed. Crane then said,"What's terrifying is that you actually remembered all that randomness." Tigress then said,"You don't really believe all those old stories, do you?"

Nature smirked and said,"Po, ghosts in this world from what I know just stories. None of them are real unless you go to one of my friend's world where monster drain you of your soul." Mantis got interested and said,"Can you tell us about that friend of yours?" Nature nodded and said,"Let Po answer Tigress's question first."

Po said,"Uh, yes. Guys, ghosts are real in this world. That's why I've read every ghost scroll in the library."

Monkey replied,'No one likes a ghost smartypants, Po." Po said,"Perhaps, but if we ever run into a hopping ghost, you won't know what to do, and I will..." The door behind opened to revealed Element and Po fell. Element raised and eyebrow and asks,"What did I missed?" Viper nuzzled him and said,"Nothing much except Po believes that ghosts are real." Element sighed, looked at Po and said,"Po, I believe you." Everyone had their eyes wide opened and Element continued,"I too thought that ghost weren't real until Shifu, Nature and I saw Oogway's spirit at the Peach Tree Hill when Viper and I got married and returned here and also a friend of Nature and mine had faced monsters that drains the souls of people." Mantis got annoyed and said,"Then can either you or Nature tell us about this friend of yours already!"

Element and Nature laughed and said,"Fine." Nature started,"It goes like this. Our friend, Kurenai Wataru, was the son of a human like Tsukasa and a fangire, a monster that drains the souls of humans. Wataru's mother was the strongest female fangire and she was checkmate four's queen." Element explained,"Checkmate four is the highest ranking for fangires and only strength is what you need to reach that rank." Nature continued,"The fangires were ruthless and they killed all humans in their way. Those fangires who loved humans were eliminated by checkmate four and Wataru was a Kamen rider like me and Element and he was called Kamen rider Kiva since he looks like a bat and he is half fangire and half human. Wataru destroyed the fangires and became their king and the fangires now co exist with the humans until his world was destroyed like ours." Element then said,"We do not know which world he went to but that's also the reason why Tsukasa called me."

Everyone looked at him and he said,"Nature, Tsukasa has made a plan to destroy Dai Shocker once and for all." Nature exclaimed,"Finally he came up something!" Tigress asks,"Can any of you two explain what is this Dai Shocker thing?" Nature looked at her and said,"Dai Shocker is an organization that plans on taking over all the worlds and we kamen riders have came up with many plans to destroy them and they all failed." Nature turned back to Element and asks,"What's the plan this time?"

Element sighed and said,"He said that all riders have to gather at the same stadium you last fought at during the rider battle he made and we are doing the same thing again, we will eliminate each other." Everyone gasped in shock and Viper asks,"What would you kill each other? What kind of plan is that?" Nature smiled and said,"By eliminate, he meant that we will hide in the barrier and then give a full assault on Dai Shocker and destroy them for good now that we have Shotaro, Phillip, Eiji and Haruto." Element nodded and said,"Don't forget Gentaro." They looked at the others and said,"You guys are allowed to come see us as well." Po cheered and said,"Sweet! We can go and see more of you riders in action."

The door soon opened to reveal Shifu who said,"We just recieved a report from the countryside of...strange apparitions." Thunder sounded and lightning appeared when Shifu said the last part and Element said,"That was unexpected." Shifu then said,"I need Po and the brothers to come with me for this mission and all of you to stay here."

The four of them soon arrived at a cemetery and the brothers changed into Chameleon Undead each and said,"We'll hide just in case we spot anyone." The brothers got onto the trees and camouflaged themselves.

Po wished that he could be with the brothers but he was following Shifu and soon they hid behind a tombstone and saw a goat holding a staff and hopping ghosts were doing everything he said. Po then said,"If only the others were here, I could have rub it in their faces." Shifu sternly said,"Now's not the time to gloat. We have to tell the brothers about this." Nature replied,"We're already here, we couldn't let you two have all the fun."

The brothers became visible and Nature said,"We need to get that staff the goat is holding, the staff is the only way to control the ghosts." Po and Shifu raised an eyebrow and asks,"How do you know that would work?" Element snorted and said,"Didn't you see him waving the staff as he gave out orders?" The two understood and Nature said,"Buy us some time so we could transform."

Po and Shifu charged out and the ghosts attacked them.

Nature tunred back into a wolf with the spirit card and placed the Blaybuckle on his waist, cards flew out to form a strap and he pulled the buckle. A transformation screen of a Kabuto beetle came out and went through Nature, he was now clad in his blade armor and he puts his absorb card into the rouse absorber and slides the evolution card through,**"ABSORB QUEEN!""EVOLUTION KING!"** All the spade cards flew out of his card holder and were absorbed into his body, turning his armor into King form.

Element slide the change card through his rouzer,**"CHANGE!"** Statics engulfed him and he was in his chalice armor. He took out another card and slide it through the rouzer,**"EVOLUTION!"** Statics engulfed him again and all the heart cards were absorbed into him. He was in his Wild form. He took out the two blades and merged them before he inserts it into the front of the bow.

The brothers walked towards the ghosts. The ghosts that came near were either punched by Nature or shot by an arrow from the chalice bow.

The goat summoned more ghosts and nature decided to finish things faster. He puts five cards into the King rouzer,**"SPADE 10!""JACK!""QUEEN!""KING!""ACE!""ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"** Giant screens of the five cards appeared and Nature ran past all of them and all the ghosts disappeared from the slash he gave and Element immediately slide a card through the rouzer,**"WILD!"** The bow shot out a green energy that destroyed the staff and all the ghosts disappeared.

The goat said,"You'll pay for this. All of you!" The brothers nodded and Nature snapped his fingers and a roach came and dragged the goat into the portal and completely ignored his screams for help.

The four soon returned and Po was gloating to the others that he, Shifu and the brothers defeated the ghosts and Nature showed them the evidence by showing them the video they took with their com links.

Po then said,"What are you supposed to say to me?" The Furious Five all said in unison,"We were wrong." Monkey looked away and said,"Ghost smartypants."

**A/N: The final few chapters will be out and soon we will finally move on to the next story. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

**A/N: Hey people! This chapter is going to be great because the brothers are going to be promoted! Will they accept it or will they decline it and stay as great masters? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything you don't know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Legends of Awesomeness.**

The brothers were up earlier than anyone else, they have woken up right at the crack of dawn and Element had told Viper so she wouldn't strangle him again.

They were practicing with the gauntlet and Swinging clubs, Nature punched all the clubs and kicked them when he jumped. Element used his tail to slap the gauntlet left and right.

They continued for a few hours until Shifu came in and the brothers stopped to greet Shifu. Shifu smiled and bowed at the two and said,"I see you have been training earlier today, why?" Element and Nature looked at each other, nodded and Element said,"It's because Tsukasa is going to call all riders so we can launch a full assault on our enemy, Dai Shocker." Shifu asks,"What is this Dai Shocker?" Nature answered,"Dai Shocker is an organization that plans on capturing all worlds so they can create their army. They are the enemy of all riders and Tsukasa has alredy launched a few attacks on them before and they always escape but now we will eliminate them for sure."

Shifu nodded and said,"I came here to ask both of you if you know about the Celestial Phoenix?" Nature's ears perked up and he said,"Do you mean the legendary Celestial Phoenix level that is higher than every other level of Kung Fu?!" Element's eyes widen and Shifu said,"I was hoping you two would like to demonstrate to me if you can perform the three needles."

The brothers took three needles each and Nature inhaled as he threw the three needles in the air and kicked them as he jumps, the third needle went through the eye of the second needle when it came down and the first needle bounced back and the third needle split the first needle in half and the needle fell in front of Shifu who stared in awe and Element threw his needle and he slapped the needles with his tail and the same thing happened and Shifu just stared in awe.

Shifu came back to reality and said,"Once again, you two amazed me by doing this. You two have the potential to be the Celestial Phoenixes!" The brothers bowed and Element said,"Like I say before, I will be happy of any position you give me if Viper and I can still be together." Nature then said,"And I will be with my brother all the way." Shifu smiled and said,"I will tell master Chao to come and see you do it so you two can officially be called Celestial Phoenixes." The brothers smiled and bowed as they left to tell the others.

The brothers reached the kitchen to find everyone except Po and Shifu at the table having breakfast.

Element sat next to Viper and Nature sat next to Mantis. Tigress asks,"Why were you two training so early?" Nature then said,"I'll tell you guys and you tell us where Po is, deal?" The Furious Five nodded and said in unison,"Deal!" Element started,"We were at the hall to train so we could have enough strength to defeat at least some of the earliest riders known in history and to defeat Dai Shocker." Nature growled and said,"I want to get even with Stronger for defeating me in the last rider battle." The five gave him confused looks and Element said,"Stronger is the seventh rider to ever exist and he defeated Nature in the first rider battle Tsukasa made us fight each other and at that time, I wasn't even a rider so I don't know much of it."

Nature then asks,"So where's Po?" Monkey replied,"He went to stay with his dad for a few days." Element then said,"If any of you want to ask where Shifu is, he has sent Zeng to ask master Chao to come here." Mantis spiat out his water and Exclaimed,"MASTER CHAO!" Crane then said,"Master Chao doesn't come here unless he is here to see someone do the three needles." The brothers smirked and Nature said,"That's why he's coming. Element and I have done the three needle in front of him and soon, master Chao will see us do it." Monkey muttered,"Lucky." Tigress then said,"Then can you show us to prove it."

The brothers nodded and got three needles each that Tigress was holding for some unknown reason. The brothers did the same thing they did in the training hall and the needles landed in front of them and they gasped in surprised. Nature smirked and said,"How's that for proof?" Viper said,"This is way better than hearing about it." The others agreed and Shifu came in and gasped before he said,"Did you two do the three needle again?!'

Everyone nodded and Shifu said,"That is really great, now the Jade palace will have the first two Celestial Phoenixes in history and even better, they are the ones who is in charge of the Jade palace with me!" Viper nuzzled Element and said,"We should tell dad about this." The snakes slithered back to their room and wrote the letter and they had a messenger goose sent it to Viper's village.

**Viper's village,**

The messenger goose had found great master Viper in the village and he landed in front of him before he said,"Message from master Viper and great master Element." Great master Viper smiled and took the letter.

He returned home and Viper's sisters slithered onto him and they exclaimed,"DADDY!" The old snake laughed and said,"Your sister and your brother in law has written a letter for us, do you want to here it?" The three little snakes exclaimed,"YES!" The four snakes slithered onto the couch and Viper's mother was already there waiting. Great master Viper took out the letter, reads it and then said,"Looks like Element and his brother are going to become Celestial Phoenixes!" The snakes knew about the Celestial Phoenix level and the oldest of the three sisters said,"Does that mean our brothers in law are going to be the highest ranking Kung Fu masters now?" Great master Viper nodded and said,"Your brothers in law are really special and it's a good thing they are because the letter said that they can't wait to see us at the Winter Feast as well!" The three sisters cheered and their mother said,"Viper sure knows how to choose." Great master Viper nodded and said,"Now all we need is for them to start a family."

**Back at the palace,**

Master Chao had arrived a few minutes ago and the brothers were excited to meet him, they had been given thumbs up from Monkey and Viper gave Element a good luck kiss to Element and a hug to Nature and said,"Good luck to you honey, and to you too bro." The two nodded and they walked into the Hall of Warriors and found master Chao, Shifu and the Five all waiting for them.

The brothers bowed and master Chao smiled and said,"So the brothers that became masters within a day and then great masters within another few days are now going to be Celestial Phoenixes. This will be something worth my time coming here!" The brothers smiled and said,"We assure you we will not disappoint you at all master Chao." Nature and Element took three needles each and threw them into the air. They jumped and kicked the needles, the third needle went through the eyes of the second needle and split the first needle in half and the needles fell in front of master Chao.

Upon seeing the the needles combined, he fainted on Shifu and woke up a few seconds later and said,"For years, I've been searching all over China for the Celestial Phoenix. But now, I have not only found one, but two Celestial Phoenixes!" Master Chao continued,"You two are officially Celestial Phoenixes!" Everyone cheered as the brothers smiled and thanked master Chao.

Master Chao then left to return to his home and Shifu said,"You two no longer need to train from now on. You two can spent your time doing anything you want whenever you want!" The brothers bowed and Shifu said,"There is no longer need to bow to me since you are now higher ranking than any of us...Master Nature and master Element." Shifu bowed and the brothers said,"Then there is no need for formality from any of you but only in formal meetings." Shifu smiled and said,"As you wish."

Viper slithered over to Element and gave him dozens and dozens of kisses before saying,"I knew you could do it!"

Shifu had messenger geese fly to every part of China to spread the news of the brothers.

Everyone in China cheered and celebrated for the two and even the emperor was happy for them.

Viper's family was the most happiest of all the villages. Viper's sisters slithered everywhere in the house and great master Viper said,"They really are something else."

All the bandits around China heard the news and they all preyed that the brothers won't come after them at all. Even the nastiest of all villains had tremble before the news of the brothers.

The valley of Peace was the second happiest place since they all now know that with the Celestial Phoenixes in their village, they do not have to worry about it. The only problem is that they still need a permit and Hu will still come after them.

**A/N: The brothers are now Celestial Phoenixes! They must be happy for their new positions and please review and criticism is allowed**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

**A/N: Hey people! A few more chapters left and I decided that Viper and Element will have two kids at the end of the story. In this chapter, Po gets the shoes and the same thing like in the episode. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Legends of Awesomeness.**

Po was avoiding the gauntlet as many times as possible. Shifu and the brothers watched as Po flew up and landed on the Swinging clubs and his pants came off when he fell.

Shifu then sat on his back and he began doing push ups. Po already collapsed when he did a few push ups.

Po then said,"Well...good workout." Shifu sighed and said,"That was the warm-up." Po said,"Warm..."

Po was then sparring with Monkey with bamboo staffs each and Monkey had beaten Po and Viper soon coiled up around him and made Po punched himself. Element smiled and said,'That's my Viper." Viper blew Element a kiss and slithered off Po. Po was soon grabbed by Mantis and he slammed Po into the ground. Po crawled his way over to Shifu and the brothers and asks,"Masters, how much longer do I have to train?" The three turned and Shifu said,"We're done for today." Po then said,"No. I mean how much longer? Like, six months, a year..." The three turned and Nature said,"If you don't train, you will never reach the next level."

Po asks,"There's a level higher than the Dragon Warrior?" Element nodded and said,"The Celestial Phoenix is that level's title." Element continued,"It is said that the Celestial Phoenix would be so attuned to the universe that they could defeat an opponent merely by just looking at them." Po asks,"Isn't that your Joker forms?" The brothers laughed and said,"Yes but we only used them when it is necessary."

Po then asks,"So, how do I get to be the Celestial Phoenix?" Shifu said,"By training." Po frowned and Shifu continued,"You must train until you can pass the test of the three needles." Po looked confused and Element explained,"You toss three needles into the air, then you kick them with such precision...that one needle passes through the eye of another... and strikes the third needle so precisely on its point that it splits down the middle." Po had a look that showed he was amazed by how the Celestial Phoenix level was and Shifu said,"Fortunately for you, the brothers had managed to do the three needles..." Po interrupted,"How is that fortunate? They get to be Celestial Phoenixes while I stay as the Dragon Warrior!" Nature smirked and said,"Being a Celestial Phoenix may be better but it took a lot of training and a lot of concentration to be able to do the three needles. Even you weren't there to see us do it."

Po then asks,"Then am I gonna be able to do the three needles someday?" Shifu then said,"Of course not, you always lazed around and not even bother doing anything but cook, sleep, eat and spar. The brothers have shown that they will stop at nothing to accomplish a single task and will continue to train even when they finished a task. And there hasn't been a Celestial Phoenix besides the brothers and there never will be and that's the point." Shifu and the brothers turned to leave and Nature said,"No one besides me and Element can achieve this ultimate goal. Which means your training will never end Po."

Po asks,"Never?" Element replied,"Never will it end until you train harder."

Po then said,"So to be clear, if I passed that three needles test, I wouldn't have to train anymore like the brothers?" Shifu turned and said,"Yes, in theory. But trust me, it's impossible for you and anyone else except the brothers." The three went out of the hall and Po smiled.

Po then asks Mantis,"Hey Mantis, can you help me with something?" Mantis looked at him and said,"What is it?" Po took out three needles and said,"I need you to watch the needles and tell me if I come close." Mantis laughed and said,"There's no way you're going to be a Celestial Phoenix like the brothers, Po. Give it up." Po glared and Mantis sighed and said,"Okay."

Po threw the needles and they dropped behind him. Po stepped back and the needles poked him. Mantis said,"Good first try!" and laughed. Po groaned and tried again, this time a needle landed on his nose. The next time, the needles poked his legs again. Until finally, Po was about to give up when Element came in and said,"Watch carefully Po." Mantis then said,"Now the real deal does it again."

Element threw the needles into the air and he jumped and used his tail to hit the needles. The third needle went through the eyes of the second needle and split the first and the needles landed in front of Po. Po looked at it in awe and said,"This is awesome!" Element replied,"That is the result of training and everything I had done to make it possible." Element slithered to Po and said,"I want you to train and not think you can do it without practice. Do I make myself clear Po?" Po saluted and said,"Yes sir!" Element shook his head and said,"This is not military Po." Po chuckled nervously and Element left.

Po tied to do the needles again and again until he said,"Maybe it is impossible." Mantis then said,"Yeah, you'd need some magic for that." Mantis realized what he said and covered his mouth but he was too late as Po said,"I'll go to the Moshu market where they sell all the magic stuff." Mantis tried to protest but Po already ran out and Mantis regretted helping Po.

**At the market,**

Po had found a pig that sells magic shoes. The pig said,"These will increase you Kung Fu skills by a thousand-fold." Po looked at the shoes and said,'That is a lot of fold." The pig then said,"100 yuan." Po looked at her and said,"That's a lot of money." The pig turned to leave but Po gave her the money and she gave her the shoes. She then said,"But, a word of warning. You must never wear the shoes for more than two hours at a time, or they will come to life." Too bad Po wasn't listening and had already left but a certain cobra was listening ans whispered to himself,"Po, you imbecile!"

**Back at the training hall,**

Po had worn the shoes and it already had control of him, the shoes made Po destroy the entire training hall and Element was watching from a corner and slithered away when Po decided to continue wearing it.

Element slithered to the Hall of Warriors and found Shifu and Nature meditating.

Element curled up next to them and Shifu asks,"What's wrong Element?" Element replied,"I am really disappointed in Po right now!" Nature looked at him and asks,"What did he do now?" Element replied,"He went to the market that sells black magic and bought a pair of shoes that made him enhanced his Kung Fu skills and even worse, the shoes has a mind of its own and has control over Po." Shifu then said,"What are we going to do?" Element smiled and said,"I have a plan that we'll need everyone else to know of as well."

The next day, everyone was at the training hall when Po came in and say,"Good morning everybody." Shifu and the brothers looked at each other and nodded before Shifu said,"Well, panda, I'm glad you were able to drag yourself out of bed to join us for today's training." Po walked up and said,"Actually, instead of training I thought I'd give that three needles thing a try now." Element mentally smiled and thought_ Your falling right into my trap Po._ Shifu said,"The test of the three needles is a metaphor. Perhaps you didn't quite..." Po interrupted,"Come on. Just for grins." Shifu said,"All right. But first..." Po started,"Here goes!" Po kicked the three needles and did made the third needle past through the eye of the second and split the first and landed in front of everyone. The five gasped but Shifu and the brothers remained still as Po made a few more. Po then stretched and said,"Goodbye training, hello fun time."

The five looked at the three and Tigress said,"Why weren't you three surprised Po did the three needles?" Element replied,"Because he cheated." The five gasped and Viper asks,"How did he cheat?" Element replied,"The shoes he was wearing,I followed him to a market that sells black magic and I saw him bought those shoes and destroyed the training hall while you were all asleep." The five were wide eyes and Element continued,"And, the pig that sold the shoes to Po told him to take it off every two hours after he wears it all the shoes will be stuck to his feet and the shoes will take over his body until Po dies. Unfortunately, Po left before the pig said the warning and wore the shoes the entire night."

Nature then said,"That's why Element has came up with a plan to get rid of the shoes and make Po realize his mistake and he needs all of us to help." Viper asks,"What do you need us to do?" Element smiled and said,"I need everyone to pretend I never told you anything and I need Mantis to be the only one to know of his secret." Everyone nodded and left.

**At the village,**

Po was at his dad's noodle shop and Mr. Ping asks,"So, Po, why am I making my famous special occasion plum dumplings? Did you finally fit into your skinny pants?" Po smirked and said,"Nope. I'm the Celestial Phoenix." Mr. Ping gasped in surprise and said,"The same Celestial Phoenix just like the brothers?!" Po nodded and then he suddenly stood up and jumped into the air and smacked the ground, causing everyone to fly up and land down again. Po then suddenly jumped and tried to kick Mr. Ping and he spilled the water in the bowl. The shoes and water made contact and the shoes burnt. Po then ran back to the palace.

**Back at the palace,**

Po had returned and everyone was following Element's plan perfectly.

They had sent a letter to master Chao about the plan and he will be over soon. Everyone set up the decoration for Po when he came back.

Po walked in and asks,"What's going on?" Crane swept the floor and said,"Hello! We're getting ready for master Chao." Po ran up and said,"Master Chao is coming?!" Element slithered up and said,"Po, you passed the test of the three needles. You've become the Celestial Phoenix like me and Nature. Chao is going to be here so he can officially announce that you are a Celestial Phoenix."

Monkey punched Po and said,"way to go buddy." Tigress walked up and said,"I've had my doubts about you in the past, Po, but you've really proven yourself." Po remained silent and said,"Yeah, I, uh...I guess I have."

Monkey and Tigress left and the brothers and Shifu walked up and Shifu said,"I'm proud of you panda. Very proud." He bowed and the brothers said in unison,"Welcome to the Celestial Phoenix, Po." The three left and Element whispered,"The plan is going to plan, he hasn't suspect a thing." The two nodded.

Crane revealed a giant picture of Po and said,"Let's hear it for Po." Everyone cheered. The shoes then dragged Po onto the pillar and he ran on the rope and dropped the lanterns. He landed and collected the lanterns in his hands as they fell and he threw them back up and hung them again. Viper then whispered,"Definitely fake." Element chuckled and nuzzled her. Po then stood in front of them and they all cheered. Mantis, however,was not for obvious reasons.

At the barracks, Po said,"Man, today has been so awesome. Everybody's all telling me how great I am. Master Chao is coming to see me." Mantis then said,"You mean, he's coming to see your shoes." Po asks,"Huh?" Mantis continued,"I mention the Moshu market, then suddenly you've got these amazing Kung Fu skills. And, new shoes. Okay, it doesn't take an abacus to do the math on that one." Po was whistling and he said,"Come on, that's ridiculous. I don't know how you could suggest such a... Please don't tell Shifu or the brothers!" Mantis asks,"Why not?" Po then replied,"Shifu's so proud of me and the brothers were happy that I became a Celestial Phoenix like them. And they would be disappointed if they found out. They'll even make me start training again." Mantis snapped,"I can't believe you'd lie to Shifu and the brothers just to get out of training. The brothers will so rip you apart for that since their the REAL Celestial Phoenixes of China." Po said,"I'm not lying. I'm just not telling the truth." Mantis said,"They have to know about the shoes, Po." Mantis walked away.

The shoes then took control of his feet and kicked Mantis, Po stopped the shoes and smacked the wooden pillar next to Mantis. He then said,"I'll take the shoes back Mantis. Just, please, don't rat me out. We're buddies, right?" Mantis thought_ They already know about it and we were never buddies._ He said,"Fine, I won't tell them. But until I see those shoes off your feet and you come clean, I'm not sure we are buddies!" He left Po in the kitchen and went out to the others. Element asks,"Did he suspect anything?" Mantis replied,"Nope, he just think that I won't rat him out and he will be returning the shoes." Nature growled and said,"I'm not so sure about that." Everyone looked at where he was pointing and saw Master Chao talking tho Po who still had the shoes on and Mantis was beside him.

Everyone quickly got into position as they entered and the brothers said,"Show Chao that you can do it Po." Po took the needles and kicked them, the combined needles landed in front of Chao and he picked it up and Po then stacked the rest of the needles and he stood on top of it. Everyone gasped and master Chao said,"You are truly a Celestial Phoenix like the brothers." Po thanked him and Chao said,"Well, now you have to say your goodbyes." Po's eyes widen and asks,"My what?" Element said,"Your goodbyes, Po. As the Celestial Phoenix, you have to travel all around China teaching your Kung Fu and spread your learning to everyone." Po protested,"But you two aren't leaving." Nature smiled and said,"That's because we have a duty to protect the Valley of Peace and you must travel all of China."

Po had finally lost it and said,"It's the shoes!" Shifu exclaimed,"What?!" Po continued,"These are magic shoes. I was sick of training, and I thought if I could just do the three needles that'd fix everything. So I got these shoes, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry, and...and..." Everyone in the room laughed. Po got confused and said,"I don't get it, you're all smiling." Element then said,"That's because I told everyone about your shoes and I had everyone including master Chao to go according to my plan to make you get rid of the shoes and make you understand how it feels to lie to someone." Nature then said,"Element followed you to the market and he heard the warning of the shoes which you didn't bother to listen and now the shoes are controlling you because you worn it more than two hours."

Po was no panicking as the shoes soon took over his body and he charged at the brothers and said,"The shoes are controlling me!" Element rolled his eyes and turned into his Joker form and gave Po a freezing scissors kick while Nature gave Po a drop kick. They said in unison,"Nothing personal, Po." Element then said,"Shifu, Chao, get some water. The shoes will burn when water is applied on them." The two masters ran to the water and Element hold Po while Nature hold his legs.

Shifu poured the water and the shoes disappeared. The brothers let go of Po and Shifu asks,"Po, are you alright?" Po looked at him and said,"Yeah, just...worn out." Nature smirked and said,"Good, cause it's time for you to train again." Po groan and fell to the ground.

Later, master Chao and Element were outside the palace and Element said,"Thank you Chao, for your help." Chao replied,"Anything for the Celestial Phoenixes. Now I will be on my way back." Element said,"Be safe on the way." Master Chao waved as he left.

Element then slithered to Po and asks,"I hope you learnt your lesson today, Po." Po sighed and said,"Yes I did Element." Element smiled as he slithered to Viper and said,"Let's go to bed, I'm getting tired." Viper yawned and Element said,"Still give me cute yawns huh?" Viper giggled and nuzzled Element.

**A/N: Done! A few more left. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**A/N: The second Winter Feast is here! Viper's father and sisters will be coming to see Viper, Element and Nature. Some parts will be from season 2 episode 9. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Legends of Awesomeness.**

The snakes have woken up and slithered out to see everyone enjoying the Winter and Nature was throwing large snowballs at everyone and Tigress said,"What kind of Celestial Phoenix cheats at snowball?!" Nature laughed and said,"The kind that knows how to make large snowballs." He threw the snowball at Tigress and it landed on her head. Everyone laughed and the snakes continued to slither to the gates.

Viper placed her head on Element and said,"My dad and sisters will be here soon." Element chuckled and said,"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." They shared a kiss and then slithered down the steps.

They found Po at the bottom with Shifu, they were bout to give out sign-up sheets and Element asks,"Why are you giving these sign-up sheets for?" Shifu said,"Because the masters are all coming and Mr. Ping's noodle shop to celebrate and have fun. We need volunteers to help prepare for the Feast." Element smiled and said,"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I would like to join you." Shifu smiled and wrote Element's name and Viper's name.

After a few hours, the two Celestial Phoenixes, the Furious Five, Po and a few villagers assembled at the shop.

Mr. Ping started,"Okay, everybody. we're gonna have many, many, many people here for the Winter Feast and lots of out-of-town people this year." Shifu bowed and said,"Welcome. Now since we're inviting the Kung Fu masters here and the two Celestial Phoenixes as well, there are going to be a lot of mouths to feed. So I want to thank the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and the only two Celestial Phoenixes for volunteering." The brothers were crowded by the few villagers and Tigress said,"I didn't volunteer." Po laughed and said,"You weren't there when Shifu passed around sign-up sheets, so I wrote your name in. Your welcome." Po walked froward and said,"Well, we got a lot of work to do. So let's all get to it."

Po then walked into the room and started carving a U-shaped spoon. Tigress walked into it and asks,"Po? Your father needs you." Po then said,"Just a minute. Almost done." Tigress asks,"With what?" Po turned around and showed her the U-shaped spoon and said,"Every year I make my dad a Winter festival present." Tigress got confused and said,"A boomerang?" Po corrected her,"No, it's a spoon." Tigress got confused and said,"That's a spoon?" Po sighed and said,"I couldn't find a straight piece of wood, so I used this curved one instead." Tigress then said,"you guys all make a big deal over this holiday, you're giving your dad that?" She walked away and Po went to the basement to get sesame seeds for his dad.

Po found a pair of nunchuks that he always wanted and then looked at his and thought of a few ways his father would react to his give.

1: Mr. Ping cried when he sees the spoon and leaves.

2: Mr. Ping gets mad and says,"you're no son of mine."

3(most unbelievable thing ever): Mr. Ping gets mad and breathes fire at Po, burning him.

Po then went out of the basement and said,"Element, Viper I need your help." The snakes slithered to Po as he dropped the bag of sesame seeds on the floor and grabbed the two snakes.

Po brought the two snakes out of the shop and to the village.

Po set them down as they slithered next to Po and everyone greeted the three. Po soon said," Element, Viper, you guys have to help me get my dad a present as awesome as the one he got me. All I did was carved him a lousy spoon." The snakes stopped and Element said,"Po, what's important about the give is that it came from your heart." Viper smiled and asks,"How bad can your spoon be anyway? A handmade spoon is a lovely..." Po showed them the spoon and the snakes said in unison,"Yeah, let's hit the market."

The snakes slithered in front of him and Element asks,"Why is it curved anyway?" Po sighed and said,"I couldn't find a straight piece so I used a curved one." They soon reached the market and Viper asks,"Okay Po, what does your dad love more than anything else? Besides you." Po thought for awhile and said,"That would be cooking." Element replied,"Then let's find something cooking-related." Po smiled and said,"This is why I chose you two. You guys are the masters!" Element smiled and said,"I am your master Po."

The snakes found a shop that had utensils and Element asks,"Some chopsticks?" Po frowned and said,"Too cheap." Viper said,"A bamboo steamer?" Po said,"he's got like three hundred of them." Element said,"A rice baller?" Po shook his head and turned to see a golden wok. He walked towards it and asks,"How much is this?" The pig looked at him and said,"For you, five hundred yuan." Po's eyes widen and he stutters,"F-fi-five hundred yuan?!" Element looked at Po and said,"Let me handle this."

Element coughed and the pig's eyes widen and exclaimed,"Oh my gosh! The Celestial Phoenix Element is right in front of me. What can I get you?" Element said,"I would like to get that golden wok if you don't mind giving you a hundred and fifty yuan for it." The pig smiled and said,"Not at all sir. Take it!" Element smiled and gave him the money and took the wok.

Po and Viper stared at him in awe and he said,"Best trick ever!" He gave Po the wok and Po said,"Thanks a lot Element." Element nodded and the snakes slithered back to the noodle shop.

When the snakes reached the shop, Element was soon pinned by three small snakes that exclaimed,"ELEMENT!" They slithered around him and tickled him. Element laughed and the snakes bounced on his back. Great master Viper appeared and gave Viper a hug with his tail and greeted Element,"Hello again, Celestial Phoenix Element." Element smiled and said,"It's good to see you and the girls dad. And you can just call me Element." The old snake laughed as he hugged Element with his tail and Nature soon came and said,"Don't I get to hug you guys?" The three sisters rammed Nature down and tickled him, Nature laughed so hard that he started crying. He soon hugged the snakes and then hugged the old snake and said,"It's good to see you dad." The old snake nodded and said,"it's good to see you too and I hope you have taken lessons on how to be an uncle." Nature laughed nervously and said,"I'll go back and help them set up the decorations." Nature said goodbye to the snakes and went to help Monkey and Crane set up the decorations and lanterns.

Element then suggested,"How about we slither around the village and come back here later?" The snakes all nodded and they all slithered out of the shop and started slithering to the left. The villagers greeted them and the old Viper said,"You sure get more attention here than back in your world huh?" Element sadly nodded and said,"You're right. My old world hated me for being a Joker Undead and they tried to kill me. But here, everyone gave me a place I to call home in this world." He nuzzled Viper and her sisters before hugging great master Viper and said,"Once again, thank you for accepting me into the family." the snakes smiled and they all had a group hug.

They continued slithering until ten wolf bandits appeared and said,"Look guys, the Celestial Phoenix is just a snake." The others laughed and Element told Viper and her family to hide. Element smirked and said,"I am more than just a cobra." He turned into his Joker form and all the bandits froze at the sight and Element said,"What do you know? I really can tell I won the fight just by looking at your faces." He jumped into the air and gave a freezing scissors kick to a few wolves and electrocuted the rest. He turned back into his cobra form and said,"That wasn't much of a fight at all."

Viper and her sisters tackled Element and hugged him as great master Viper said,"They sure regretted mocking you just now." They all laughed and made their way back to the shop.

It was getting dark and the masters and villagers have arrived at the shop and a lot of them are demanding to see Element. Mostly the kids were upset that Element wasn't there because they wanted to play with him.

Everyone cheered when Element finally slithered into the place and children crowded him as soon as he stopped. The snakes came in and Nature said,"Element sure is popular with everyone in this world." The snakes nodded as they see Element signing autographs and juggling the kids. Shifu was talking to the other masters and the remaining four members of the five were having fun chatting and Po gave his father the wok and the spoon. Mr. Ping thanked Po for the spoon and then went over to Element and said,"Thanks for the wok Celestial Phoenix Element!" Element smiled and thought _I sure love this world._

The party soon ended and the brothers and Viper said goodbye to the other snakes as they slithered back to their village.

The Celestial Phoenixes had to unseal some Undeads to carry the others back. They placed the masters in their respective rooms back at the Jade palace and resealed them again. The brothers went back to their rooms and went to sleep. Element placed his tail on Viper and fell asleep.

**A/N: Done! This chapter is done! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

**A/N: Hey people! In this chapter, the same thing happens like in the episode. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Legends of Awesomeness.**

Everyone woke up and started their daily routine.

The snakes stayed in their room to chat, Tigress and Nature were sparring and Nature wins, Mantis and Monkey were in their rooms sleeping, Crane was painting in his room and Shifu was meditating in the Hall of Warriors. Po was in the village helping his dad with the noodle shop.

Po was walking out of the shop when he saw three pigs robbing an old lady. Po couldn't resist and knocked out all the three pigs, to his bad luck, Hu walked around the corner and caught Po.

Po was sent to jail and Hu locked him up. Po protested,"But I'm innocent!" Hu countered,"So you didn't use Kung Fu without a permit?" Po replied nervously,"Y...maybe." Hu gave a frown and Po said,"But they were bandits robbing an old lady." Hu sighed and said,"You know the procedure, Po. If you want to use Kung Fu, come to me. I send a letter to District H.Q and, quick as a wink, you have your permit." Po frowned and said,"Don't you think the bandits might have, you know, gotten away by then?! Our last permit also hasn't even arrive at all." Hu then replied,"In the last month, you and the five have illegally used Kung Fu 437 times. That I know of." Po looked at him in amaze and said,"Really? That's a lot of..." Hu interrupted,"And this is why I have no choice but to ban Kung Fu completely."

At that moment, the Furious Five and the brothers came into the prison and Element asks,"Constable Hu, that has Po done that you had to put him in jail?" Hu turned and said,"The Celestial Phoenixes and the Furious Five. It's a good thing you're all here so I can make the announcement. I have completely ban Kung Fu." Everyone gasped and exclaimed in unison,"What?!" Hu repeated the sentence and bandits outside heard it and said,"Did you here that? Kung Fu is outlawed." All the bandits cheered in joy and continued to rob everyone.

The five were arguing with Hu. Viper said,"That's crazy." Mantis exclaimed,"Illegal?" Tigress said,"You can't do that." Hu argued back,"I can. The Imperial emblem gives me the authority to make laws. If I see any of you doing any Kung Fu at all, you'll be in Chor Ghom prison faster than you can say"Plum pudding platter."" Element hissed at Hu and said,"You're making a big mistake about making Kung Fu outlawed." Hu ignored the warning and Nature said,"Soon you will be begging us to do Kung Fu." Hu glared at the brothers and said,"I'll have you know that I will never beg for Kung Fu."

Everyone went out and Hu said,"I'm releasing Po into your custody."

The eight of the masters went back to the palace and Mantis asks,"Hey Nature, why did you tell him that he will beg for Kung Fu?" Nature smirked and said,"Because he will be a hostage for the bandits soon."

At night at the Barracks, Tigress sighed and said,"What are we gonna...I can't not do Kung Fu. It's who I am." Crane then said,"Let's hang tight until Shifu gets back from his meeting with master Chao or until the brothers come up with something." Po groaned and said,"I can't wait. Look at me. I doing that nervous eating thing again." mantis replied,"You must get nervous a lot." Po slammed the table and went out for a walk and he took the bowl with him.

The brothers were meditating and Viper was curled up next to Element. The brothers gasped and Viper shot up and asks,"What happened?" Element replied,"Po has found a way to bring Kung Fu back." Nature then said,"It will take at least two days and don't tell the others about this, Viper." Viper nodded and they left the hall and back to the Barracks.

Po was walking in the village and he said to himself,"It's okay. It's fine. Shifu will be back in a week, and he'll take care of this. And come on, it's not like I really need to do Kung Fu." Po then heard a scream.

He looked into the house and found the same three pig bandits robbing the same pig that gave him the magic shoes. Po looked around and found a armor.

Po then picked the Pig on the left, then the right. The last pig backed away and saw Po in the armor when he turned around. Po grabbed the pig and the pig asks,"Who are you?" Po replied,"Your worst nightmare." Po choked him until he became unconscious. Po looked at the pig that screamed and asks,"Are you Okay?" The pig smiled and said,"I know who you are!" Po panicked and said,"What? Uh, no you don't. Uh, because I'm not anyone for you to know who it is that I'm not." The pig said,"Your the Midnight Stranger. But I thought you were only a legend."

Po then left with the bandits.

In jail, Hu was singing a song and he looked back to see the three bandits in the cell. He fell and asks,"What the dickens are you doing?" The bandits said,"Some masked nutcase put us in here."Hu got mad and snapped,"What? That's not the proper procedure. Just let me unlock the..." The bandits closed the cell and said,"Are you crazy? He might still be out there."

In the morning, Po was in his bed at the noodle shop. Mr. Ping came in and woke Po up. Po then asks,"Hey, dad. Have you ever heard of the Midnight Stranger?" Mr. Ping said,"Sure. It was a fable people used to tell their kids. Ah, I mean I never told you the story?" Po shook his head and Mr. Ping said,"Long ago, there was a village that was overrun with bandits. Things got so bad, that the bandits started robbing thieves, and the thieves started robbing robbers. And that's when the Midnight Stranger appeared. He came only at night. His strength was so great that no one could stand against him. before long, the Midnight Stranger had rid the village of crime. His work done, he vanished as mysteriously as he had appeared." Po then said,"Someone saw him last night." Mr. Ping cheered for joy and said,"I knew he was real."

Po looked happy and took the sack with the armor and left. He walked along the street and he heard villagers said,"They say the Midnight Stranger stopped a robbery last night." Another said,"I hear he's ten feet tall." Another said,"I heard he could fly!" Another said,"I hear he smells like fresh cherries." Another asks,"Do you think he'll be back?" Po ran into a alleyway and said,"He'll be back."

Po reached the Barracks and found everyone in the dining hall. Po walked in and said,"Morning. Hey, how 'bout that Midnight Stranger, huh?" Mantis replied,"You mean that masked idiot who was Kung Fu-ing it up in town last night?" Po said,"Yeah, I...wait. You don't think he's, you know, a good thing?" Nature snorted and said,"A nut job who roams around randomly beating people up? No." Element then said,"And you just know we're going to get blamed for whatever trouble he caused." Element glared at Po who became nervous and Viper said,"And he wears a mask. So tacky." Monkey said,"You know what? I bet this guy's just another bandit trying to trying to get rid of the competition. Po snapped,"What?! He is not!" Nature raised an eyebrow and asks,"And how do you know that?" Element mentally smiled and thought _You have failed to hide your secret from me and Nature, Po._

Po was now nervous and said,"I mean, uh...he's probably trying to help. He's probably..." Tigress then said,"A ruggedly handsome lone wolf, living by his own rules, answering to no one, waiting for for his true love to come along and tame his unbridled, uh..." She stood still when she realized everyone was staring at her and said,"I'm gonna go work out."

Po then left and Nature and Element burst out laughing and Crane asks,"What's so funny?" Element stopped laughing and said,"Be sure not to tell Tigress or Po about this." Everyone nodded and Nature said,"Last night when Element and I were meditating, we had a vision of Po getting Hu to allow Kung Fu again. We soon saw Po dressed as the Midnight Stranger." Everyone was shocked and Element said,"From Po reaction when Nature asked the question, we soon confirmed that he is the Midnight Stranger. And even more funny, Tigress has taken an interest in Po's Midnight Stranger self." Now everyone laughed and Mantis said,"What do you think will happened when Tigress find out?" Nature said,"Either she will say she will go work out or she will throw up." Everyone laughed again and went back to their rooms.

At night, Po was in his Midnight Stranger armor and was hoping from roof to roof and stopping bandits while avoiding Hu. Po soon saw his dad being robbed by bandits and he went in and fell into a trap the bandits set up. Bandits surrounded him with crossbows and they took aim. They were all knocked down by the brothers in their Jaguar Undead forms. Element whispered,"You owe us, Po." Po's eyes widen and and three soon attacked the bandits and the shop was soon destroyed as the brothers left and Po still there. Mr. Ping didn't see the brothers cause they were running around at sonic speed and then left while he gotten mad at the Midnight Stranger and chased him out.

Somewhere in the forest, the bandits were limping and one decided,"Let's bring in our little friend." The other bandit nodded and they went to get their friend.

The next morning, Po returned to the shop with the sack. He then asks,"What are you doing?" Mr. Ping said,"Just making sure that Midnight Menace doesn't come back to wreck my shop." Po was about to tell him that he was the Midnight Stranger but Mr. Ping interrupted him,"The Midnight Stranger was my idol! Now some two-bit imitator comes and destroys my shop. I despise him. I detest him! I really don't like that guy!" The brothers soon came in and asks,"Anything wrong Mr. Ping?" Mr. Ping walked to them and said,"Celestial Phoenix Nature and Element, I want you to get rid of the Midnight Stranger impostor once and for all!" The brothers shook their head and Nature said,"As much as we want to, we can't since Kung Fu is outlawed and we can't harm anyone except does who has done wrong things." Element then said,"Plus, revenge is never the answer for anything." The brothers glared at Po as they left and Element whispered,"You caused this, you fix it. Nature and I aren't helping you anymore."

The brothers soon walked into a corner and found Tigress. Nature asks,"What are you doing Tigress?" Tigress looked at them in surprised and said,"Oh, um, you know, I just thought I'd see if, uh, maybe the Midnight Stranger was around. Maybe he needs some help or he's just..." Element smiled mischievously and interrupted,"Are you saying he might need help in some romantic issues." Tigress immediately said,"No!" Nature sniffed the air and said,"Are you wearing perfume?" Tigress replied,"Of course not!" Element slithered past her and said,"You would be disappointed when you know who he is." Nature walked past her and said,"We know who he is and you'll regret ever taking a liking to him." Tigress asks,"You know who he is?!" The brothers nodded and said,"You will know too tonight."

Po was walking and Hu stopped him and pulled him into a corner and said,"How would you like to do a little Kung Fu?" Po raised an eyebrow and said,"Do what?" Hu said,"Capture the Midnight Stranger."

At night, a goose was being robbed by a bandit and Hu and Po were hiding. Mr. Ping then whacked the bandit with his wok and he was wearing his watermelon helmet. Hu then caught him and removed the helmet and gasped. Mr. Ping said,"No one suspects the goose." Hu then arrested him and Po pretended to see the real Midnight Stranger and ran into a corner and quickly wear the armor.

He came out of the corner with the armor on and said,"Unhand that impostor. It is I you want." Mr. Ping threw the wok at him and said,"I'll rip his arms off." Po said,"Careful, citizen. I don't want to..." Mr. Ping threw another wok at him and charged at him until Po said,"Dad!" Mr. Ping was shocked when Po removed the helmet Mr. Ping walked away and Hu arrested Po.

Soon, bandits came and told Hu that he was the best thing they ever know. Element and Nature smirked and revealed themselves as their Joker forms. They slide their spirit cards and Nature said,"We told you that you'll regret it." Hu sighed in defeat and said,"Alright, you two win. I beg you please save me and Kung Fu will be allowed again." The brothers nodded and said,"Now prepare to face the Deadly Jokers!" They turned into their Joker forms and the bandits froze from looking at them and Element blew them all away with a tornado.

Nature broke the cuffs on Po and said,"You still owe us." Po nodded as a giant crocodile came and Po said,"Lidong?" The giant croc slammed Po and Nature but they escaped and they kicked his butt while Element burnt the remaining bandits.

Hu then arrested Lidong and the five soon came. Tigress froze and Element said,"Told you you'll regret liking him." Tigress said,"I'm going to..." The others said in unison,"Work out?" Tigress shook her head and said,"No, throw up." The others laughed silently as the brothers turned back to their wolf and cobra form.

Viper nuzzled Element and Hu said,"I thank you again Celestial Phoenixes. I here by announce that Kung Fu is allowed again." Element nodded and everyone went back to the palace.

**A/N: Done! Please review and criticism is allowed. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

**A/N: Hey people! In this chapter, everything is the same as the episode and Nature has a problem with banquets. Viper and Element had been having fun two nights before the episode and now Viper is pregnant and everyone knows about it even Vipers's family was happy. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else you don't know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Legends of Awesomeness.**

The snakes woke up and and they nuzzled each other and Element asks,"How's my little Viper doing?" Viper smiled and said,"I feel great now that we are going to have kids soon." Element chuckled and said,"I hope they're smaller versions of you." Viper raised her eyebrow and asks,"Why do you want them to be like me?" Element smiled and said,"So I can just see you if your still training while I stay with the kids." They shared a kiss and they slithered out. They went into the dining hall and found everyone seated down and Mantis said,"The future parents are here guys!" Everyone smiled as they slithered up their chairs and sat. Element looked around and asks,"Where's Po?" Nature yawned and said,"Po went after Temutai when a villager told us that Temutai was spotted."

The had their breakfast and they all soon went to train while Viper was given the time off since she is pregnant and Element was to take care of her and Shifu gave Nature lessons on being an Uncle. The rest of the five were training at the training hall.

Tigress was sparring with Monkey and Crane asks,"Do you think Po will get Temutai this time?" Mantis stopped, smiled, and said,"What's more important is Viper and Element are going to have kids soon and we're all going to have to look after them too." Monkey said,"You sure sound happy." Mantis replied,"That's because I can't wait to see how they look like." Tigress grinned and said,"You sure wish to babysit them with that kind of attitude. Maybe you and Nature should be together to babysit them soon." Everyone laughed.

Shifu said,"The most important thing is to care for them. As their uncle, you have to look after them in the absence of their parents." Nature nodded and said,"Thanks for your help Shifu, back in my world, I had to protect everyone from the Undeads, I didn't get to have a feeling that said I have to care for them too. So that's why I'm nervous about this." Shifu patted his back and said,"You are a Celestial Phoenix and you can take down anyone without hesitation but you can't look after your nieces or nephews or even both?" Nature sighed and said,"I just never been in a family after my real family died and I have lost fights before." Shifu nodded and said,"I know how you feel. I didn't know what to do when I left my family to do Kung Fu and I didn't know how to raise Tigress when I adopted her."

Element was curled up next to Viper when he suddenly had a vision and gasped, Viper asks,"What happened?" Element looked at her and said,"There's a banquet tonight and if we go, Temutai will come and bound us. Po and Nature will then come and free us and beat Temutai. Even worse, a horse will make Hu stay here for another ten years!" Viper gasped at the news and said,"We shouldn't attend it then." Element nodded and said,"But Shifu will insist we do." They sighed and then they heard the gong that signaled lunch.

Later, everyone was at the dining hall and Shifu asked,"Did you stopped Temutai?" Po chuckled nervously and said,"I, uh, let him get away when the gong rang." Shifu exclaimed,"You let him get away?!" Po spat out the dumpling at Monkey and said,"Well, the gong sounded and I was hungry..." Element interrupted,"But you let him get away and he will soon crash the banquet we will be having tonight." Everyone except Viper was staring at him and Element said,"I just had a vision of us at a banquet and Po wasn't there. Temutai then comes and keeps us all as hostages and then Po comes and safe us all and even worse, Hu will be staying here for another ten years!" Mantis fainted at the part where Element said 'ten years' and Po then took the mooncake that Monkey was about to take and ate it in a slobbery way and Element said,"Po! Where are your table manners?!" Po shrugged and Hu then came in.

"Ah, here you all are! I've been looking all over the palace." said Hu. He then said,"You all know Mrs. Yoon, my new secretary." Mrs. Yoon said,"I know. I can't believe it either. Hu then said,"I have exciting news! Are you all sitting down?" Everyone looked at him with a 'are you blind' face and Hu said,"Upper head District chief superior Superintendent Chang is going to be passing through the village and..." Element interrupted,"You're going to throw a banquet tonight for him so he can approve your transfer." Hu and Shifu looked at him and Hu asks,"How did you know that?" Element smirked and said,"I had a vision of it and your post is going to be renew here for another ten years." Shifu was about to faint and Hu asks,"Why?" Element said,"I'll tell you what he will say, he'll say that the part is an unpleasant disaster until Po shows up and he will say that this place is great and he will renew your post for another ten years." Hu asks,"Why is Po so important to him?" Element looked at him and said,"Because Po and Chang both have the same way of eating." They all looked at Po who was drinking the milk on the table and spit it back into the cup before drinking it again.

Element then said,"Don' bother giving me or Viper a invitation because I don't want her to get injured by Temutai's Buffaloes and she is even carrying our kids." Hu's eyes widen and exclaimed,"KIDS!" Element nodded and said,"Nature will represent for me and Viper and all of you enjoy. We hope you can stop Chang from burping his second and third times as well."

Later, Shifu was having a talk with everyone except the snakes and said,"If this banquet goes as what Element said, Hu will be here for ten more years but if we change it, then we won't have to worry about permits when Hu leaves." He cleared his throat and said,"Therefore, I say Po won't go to the banquet and who else agrees?" Everyone raised their hands and Po sighed and Nature said,"Nothing personal Po, we all just want Hu to go away." Po nodded and left.

Po came into his room and saw Element there and Element said,"I know what happened in the past, Po. You barfed out the bowl of sweet and sour chowder and you got pegged for life. You hid in a pot and watch everyone from that time till now, hoping you can be in a banquet again." Po nodded and Element smiled,"There's a reason why everyone says I'm just like Oogway. They all say I have his wisdom. I want you to hide in a pot at the banquet tonight and prove to everyone that you are worthy of a banquet by kicking Temutai's butt tonight." Po protested,"But you said if I go, Hu will be stuck here for another ten years." Element smiled and said,"I just had another vision of Hu giving us back the Valley of Peace when our first permit and my kids arrive within a another month." Po smiled and left.

Element slithered to his room and curled up next to Viper and said,"Our kids are coming when our first permit arrives and I suggest putting something in your ears tonight so you won't hear Chang's burping." Viper nuzzled him and slept.

That night, when things were working out according to plan for everyone. Temutai arrived and Shifu, Tigress, Mantis, Crane and Monkey were all hostages while Nature was fighting the Buffaloes and said,"I hate it when Element predicts bad guys coming and it's always right." Po then came out of the pot he was in and helped Nature took out the bandits and Po beat Temutai and rabbits tossed him out. Hu was trying to get rid of Po and Chang said,"This Warrior deserves a place at the table." a pig placed a chair beside Chang and Po sat there.

Dumplings soon arrived and Po dropped the first dumpling. Everyone gasped and Nature thought_ How is Chang like Po?_ His answer was answered when Chang picked up the dumpling and eats it in a slobbery way and burped. Po and Chang then ate their dumplings in a slobbery way and Nature whispered to Shifu,"Element was right about everything." Shifu nodded and Chang said,"Hu, this party has been a unpleasant disaster..." He ate another dumpling and continued,"...until this crazy brother showed up!" The two ate another dumpling and Po said,"Funny thing is, I wasn't even..." Hu interrupted,"That late! So very glad you made it, Po." Chang then said,"Here comes the wagon again." Nature tried to stop him but was too late and whispered to Shifu,"Element was right about everything he always say." Shifu nodded again and Chang said,"This place is great. I'm renewing your post for another year. Heck, let's make it ten." Nature then said,"Curse your predictions Element!" Po and Chang then gave another burp and Nature said,"That's it. I'm out of here." He slide the fusion card through his rouzer and he grabbed everyone except Po and left for the Jade palace.

They landed and found Element. Nature said,"Why did you let Po go to the banquet?" Element smirked and said,"Because I had another prediction where next month when our first permit comes, my kids will arrive when Hu gives us back the Valley of Peace but there is a sacrifice one of us have to make." Everyone's eyes widen and asks,"What sacrifice?" Element sighed and said,"Po will fall off a wire and land on Shifu, Shifu then throw out his back and soon Hu's supervisor Wu will come and see our performance and the Valley of Peace will be in our care again."

Everyone cheered and went back to sleep.

**A/N: Done! Second Final chapter will be out soon. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

**A/N: Hey people! The second final chapter of this story is here and I hope you have been enjoying this. In this chapter, the kids have already arrived a day before this chapter and no one is going to get squash by Po. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything you do not know in this story and the kids.**

A find day at the palace. Monkey was counting rocks as he threw them into a pile, Mantis was in a bowl of fruits munching on a grape, Crane was painting Mantis standing on the bowl, Tigress was concentrating on standing on one leg with both her arms stretched out and her eyes closed, Viper was sunbathing. A shadow blocked the sunlight from Viper and she said,"Ahem, your in my sun." She removed one cucumber slice from her eyes and gasped as she saw Shifu and the brothers looking at her and she said,"Master Shifu." Shifu asks,"Why aren't you all training?"

Monkey asks,"What's the point?" Crane said,"We can't use our Kung Fu." Mantis asks,"Should we be looking for real jobs?" They all soon heard cries and they turned to look at Element who was carrying his and Viper's baby twins. One of the twins was a dark cobra boy like Element but without spikes and has a pair of fangs and his name is Fang because of his sharp fangs while the other was green like Viper but she was a cobra with spikes and without a pair of fangs and she is call Forest because she of her green appearance.

Viper took Forest and cooed her while Element was bouncing Fang on his back.

Shifu then said,"You should be training because Element had already predicted that the Valley of Peace will soon return to us." Monkey said,"Their kids are here but the permit hasn't." Element then said,"Shifu, could you move to your left five steps away." Shifu did and Po landed on the spot Shifu was just standing before Element told him to move.

Shifu walked up to Po and said,"Po! What were you doing? You could have crushed me." Element then said,"I've prevented Shifu from throwing his back out and Hu should be here with the permit soon."

They waited until they saw Hu entered the place and said,"There you all are. I have an important news for you." He saw the twins and said,"But before that, I want to say congratulations to you, master Viper and Celestial Phoenix Element on having two cobra twins." The two nodded and Hu said,"The news is that your Kung Fu permit has arrived." Everyone looked at him and he said,"I thought you all would be happy?" Tigress spoke,"We applied for that two months ago." Monkey said,"The bandits should have robbed everyone by now." Po said,"What's the point of having a permit when they have robbed everyone and left?!" Hu got mad and said,"Do you think I like this? Bandits running through the street as they please. The whole thing's made me look ridiculous, but it's how H.Q wants it done. Now here's your permit. Do whatever you want with it, good day."

Hu left and Tigress asks,"What should we do masters?" Element smirked and said,"The bandits are gone and are hiding in the bamboo forest. Go search there, they should still be entering it now." Po and the five except Viper, ran out of the palace and to the village. Viper helped to carry Forest and Nature asks,"Viper, when Forest and Fang are both at a suitable age for starting Kung Fu, do you want them to learn from you or from Element?" Viper looked at her brother in law and said,"I will let them choose for themselves." Nature smiled and said,"Just make sure they don't follow either Po or Tigress." Viper giggled and said,"I will never let my kids do that." Element and Viper took the kids back to their room while Shifu and Nature went to meditate.

At the bamboo forest, the five masters were kicking bandit butts every now and then. Po punched a bandit and said,"I wish they would all gather here every time." The others agreed and Mantis said,"Then let's listen to Element's predictions more often." They had beaten up twenty bandits in total and Tigress said,"Bao, Lao and Sao are still somewhere, we have to get them." Monkey yawned and said,"Found them." He pointed behind Crane and they all charged at the three pig bandits.

The pigs were being toyed with as Po pushed them to Tigress, who kicked them to Mantis, who threw all three of them at Monkey, who threw them into the air and Crane tied them up.

They all soon brought all the bandits to Hu at the prison and Hu said,"There you guys are, my supervisor Wu is coming tomorrow and he said he wants to see the Celestial Phoenixes in action at the training hall so he could give you back the Valley of Peace and I can return to doing paperwork." The five cheered and headed back to the palace to tell them the news.

They reached the palace to find Element and Viper feeding the twins. They all said in unison,"Aw!" Element looked at them and said,"How's the forest just now and supervisor Wu is coming tomorrow right?" The five were surprised and Tigress asks,"How do you know his coming?" Element laughed and said,"I told you the prediction that Hu's supervisor will be coming to give us back the Valley of Peace." He slithered into the kitchen and got out bowls of noodles and said,"Eat up, you'll need all your strengths for tomorrow when you go back into the village and kick some more bandits butt." They all took a sip of the soup and ate the noodles and Mantis said,"This is way better than Po's noodles!" Element smiled and said,"I'm glad you like them cause it took me awhile to make them."

Nature and Shifu soon entered and Nature said,"So you've made dinner huh Element?" Element nodded and Nature gave him a noogie and said,"This is the second time you've made the noodles." Everyone stared at them and Nature explained,"Before we came to this world, Element cooked the same thing you are having for me, Tsukasa and the other riders. I still remember Momotaros dived into the pot and ate all the noodles in the pot." Everyone laughed and Element said,"Hey guys, tomorrow is going to be formal so all of you have to address me and Nature as your masters as well." They all nodded.

Dinner was complete and everyone went back to sleep. Luckily for all of them, the twins remained quiet the entire night unlike every other babies they've seen.

The next day, everyone was preparing for Hu and Wu to arrive. They had their breakfast and got everything ready and the twins were coiled up around Element. The masters all waited at the gate and Hu came in followed by a gazelle. Element let the twins slither off him before he slithered to Hu and the gazelle and said,"Hello again Constable Hu, you must be his supervisor Wu. We are honored that you are here at the Jade Palace." Wu smiled and replied,"No, the pleasure is mine. I am standing in front of the only two Celestial Phoenixes in the History of China and soon I will get to see you two demonstrate your team work that I heard was spectacular and also Hu has told me that Celestial Phoenix Element and master Viper are parents of twin cobras." Element nodded and said,"You heard quite right supervisor Wu. Our team work is the best of all and our twin cobras are asleep." Wu nodded and said,"Before we start, I would like to know if it's true that you both became masters within a day and then great masters after a few more days and now Celestial Phoenixes?" Nature nodded and said,"Not only that, we both have achieved Inner Peace and we both are in charge of this palace with master Shifu."

Wu said,"Now let's see your team work."

Everyone went into the training hall. The brothers nodded at each other and Element coiled around Nature's body. They leaped into the training course.

They landed in the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. Element smashed the clubs that were near them while Nature ran past them. Wu seemed impressed and said to Shifu,"They're good." Shifu nodded and said,"You haven't seen anything yet supervisor Wu. Master Element and master Nature are able to do more things than you can imagine." The brothers soon landed on the Jade Tortoise and leaped into the air, Element slithered into the Talon Rings while Nature ran past every Wooden Warriors and ignored the pain the Wooden Warriors gave as they hit him. Wu asks Shifu,"Does he always let them hit him?" Shifu replied,"Master Nature has the ability to withstand all known weapon impacts and even lord Shen's weapon wasn't able to kill him unlike master Thundering Rhino." Wu's eyes widen at Shifu's statement. Element landed in the Field of Fiery Death and covered the holes that erupted flames as Nature ran through the field. They reached the end of the course together and they went back to the others.

Wu was speechless and then he asks,"Didn't those flames hurt you at all Celestial Phoenix Element?" Element laughed and said,"Not even a close to a tickling sensation." Nature then said,"How 'bout Element and I spar and you can see how well we fight?" Wu nodded and everyone was soon at the courtyard.

Wu and Hu gasped in surprise as the brothers assumed their Joker forms and Shifu explained,"The brothers are known as the Deadly Jokers when they are like this and like what the Celestial Phoenix level says, they can win a fight by just turning into that." Wu asks,"What are they?" Po said,"Their the most awesome masters we could have ever asked for since master Element has the wisdom of Oogway and he is able to predict the future like your arrival last night and their both Undeads, the most scariest monster ever and even immortal." Wu and Hu were surprised by Po speech as the brothers took out their buckles.

Nature placed the Blaybuckle on his waist and cards flew out and he pulled the handle and said,**"Henshin!"** The buckle revealed a golden spade with red background and it announced,**"TURN UP!"** A green transformation screen of a Kabuto beetle came out of the buckle and went through Nature. Nature was now clad in his Blade Nature form. The armor was green instead of silver, the pincers remained on his back even his mouth was still split into four and a sword at his right strap and a gun at the back strap.

Element placed his buckle on his waist and cards flew out. He opened the front of the buckle to reveal a giant 'A' and said,**"****Henshin!""OPEN UP!"** A gold, green and red transformation screen came out and a image of a one headed Cerberus was on it as it went through Element. He was clad in his Kerberos armor with a spear on his back, a gun in his back strap and a sword in his right strap.

Wu and Hu watched in awe as the brothers clashed.

Nature managed to slash Element a few time before Element blocked him and countered him. Element took out three cards and slide them through his rouzer on his sword,**"FLOAT!""DRILL!""TORNADO!""SPINNING DANCE!"** The three cards grew into giant holograms and were absorbed into Element as he floated up and delivers a drill kick and spins like a top. Nature was too late to avoid it as Element's kick had made contact with his chest and he tumbled back a few meters.

Element took out another card and slide it through the rouzer,**"MACH!"** He was soon delivering multiple slashes at Nature.

Nature took out two cards and inserts the first into the rouse absorber and slides the next,**"ABSORB QUEEN!""FUSION JACK!"** A golden eagle appeared and it made Nature's armor turned golden with wings appearing. Wu and Hu were even more surprised when Nature flew and Element slide the float card and he soon flew as well.

The brothers were engaged in a aerial fight and Element had the upper hand as he took out his gun and shot Nature's fell into the ground and he quickly slides another card though the rouse absorber,**"EVOLUTION KING!"** This time, all the spade cards flew out and were absorbed into his body to form King form.

Element landed and took out his buckle and slides two cards through the rouzer on his waist,**"CHANGE!""EVOLUTION!"** All the heart cards were absorbed into Element and he became Chalice Wild form. He took out the two blades from his legs and charged at Nature.

Nature stopped the attack with his King rouzer and punch Element. Nature slide five cards through his rouzer,**"SPADE 10!""JACK!""QUEEN!""KING!""ACE!""ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"** The holograms of the cards appeared and he ran through all of them.

Element slide the card that all the heart cards combined into on the rouzer,**"WILD!"** Nature was already running through the second card and Element prepared the bow and slashed Nature when he came out of the last card.

Nature fell as he reverted back to his Joker form and slide his recover card before sliding his spirit card and became a cobra. Element slide his spirit card and became a cobra.

Wu took out a paper and said,"I've seen spars before, but this is the best one yet! The Valley of Peace returns to your care, Celestial Phoenixes!" The two bowed and said,"Thank you supervisor Wu."

A pig then came up and said,"Bandits, at the village!" Element and Nature looked at the Furious Five and Po and Nature said,"Go on." They leaped down the palace and ran straight to the village. Element chuckled as he carried the twins.

**A/N: The second final chapter is done! The final chapter will be out soon. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

**A/N: The final chapter is here! Thank you all so much for reading this story and the next story will be out some time tomorrow. In this chapter, every celebrates the third Winter Feast and the first for the twins who are now able to talk. I do not own Kamen rider or Kung Fu Panda but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms, everything you do not know in this story and the twins. Reminder: Viper's sisters are named: Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire because of their eye color I gave them and blame me if it's unoriginal.**

It has been a few months since the brothers had gotten back the Valley of Peace and the twins have already started talking.

Element woke up to see his son, Fang, looking at him and asks,"Is Grandpa Viper coming today?" Element replied,"Yes he will, your aunties will be here to see you and your sister as well." Fang cheered and Forest yawned as she woke up and Fang coiled up on Element's head and said,"Can Forest and I go see uncle Nature?" Element smiled and nodded. The twins slithered out of the room and went to their uncle's room. Element nuzzled Viper and said,"Wake up Viper, the twins went to Nature and we're alone now." Viper woke up and nuzzled him back before saying,"Dad is so going to be happy and my sisters will definitely adore the twins." The two snakes slithered out of the Barracks and went to the palace.

The twins saw their uncle meditating and they decided to sneak up on him. Nature smirked and said,"Don't even think about tackling me." The twins groaned and Forest said,"How do you always know where we are?" Nature smiled and said,"You father and I are Celestial Phoenixes, the highest level of Kung Fu and we will always know everything before anyone does." Fang asks,"Will Forest and I be Celestial Phoenixes like you and dad?" Nature smiled and said,"You two have to train hard and be able to do the three needles test." Nature took out three needles and kicked them, the third needle went through the second needle's eye and split the first needle in half before landing in front of the shocked twins. Nature said,"No one in China except your father and I has ever pass the three needles test." He grabbed the twins and said,"Let's go to the palace, your parents should already be there."

Po was making dumpling for breakfast and Element was making his noodles**(A/N: The five, Shifu and Po all requested it every day)**. Tigress was chatting with Monkey and Viper and Crane was painting a picture of Mantis.

Nature soon arrived with the twins and sat them on the table next to Viper and they hugged her. Forest has learnt from Element how to smooth her spikes down so she won't hurt anyone she hugged. Viper hugged them both and Tigress asks,"Don't I get a hug?" The twins slithered to Tigress and coiled around her arms, Tigress took it as a hug and silently giggled.

Element soon came out of the kitchen with the noodle soup and Po came out with the dumplings.

They all sat down and enjoyed the breakfast, the noodle soup that Element made was now the key to a perfect day for everyone and the dumplings were just refreshments.

When breakfast was done, everyone headed to the village.

The villagers greeted them and Fang asks,"Why do they keep doing that?" Element smiled and said,"They always do that to show respect to us and we return the favor by nodding or smiling." Fang then said,"But you're always smiling." Element laughed and said,"I can be strict when it is needed and that is usually with Po or bandits." Fang laughed as he slithered onto Element's head and said,"Where are we going, dad?" Element replied,"We're going to Mr. Ping's noodle shop where tonight, everyone will be there and even the masters from all over China and your grandpa and aunties will be here to see you, Forest and of course your mother, me and your uncle Nature."

They all soon arrived at the noodle shop and Mr. Ping had just finished hanging sun lanterns and Po said,"Dad! We're here." Mr. Ping came down and greeted everyone and patted the twins on their head before saying,"Celestial Phoenix Element..." Element interrupted,"You can call me and Nature by our names." Mr. Ping nodded and said,"Element, can you make your noodle soup for everyone tonight? Po told me your noodle soup is the best thing ever and even better than mine." Element nodded and said,"I'll help you and I'll be done before lunch." He slithered into the kitchen with Po and mr. Ping behind him.

Fang and Forest slithered to their mother and asks,"Mum, can you tell us about dad?" Viper smiled and said,"I will when your grandfather and aunties arrive tonight." She nuzzled the twins and slithered to Tigress to help.

The twins then slithered to Nature and said,"Uncle Nature! Can we help you?" Nature smiled and said,"You can help me by throwing the decorations at me so I can hang them." The twins threw all the decorations they could find at their uncle who hanged them all.

At lunch, Element came out of the kitchen and said,"Told you I would finish before lunch." They sat down and had Mr. Ping's plum dumplings.

Soon, they finished and Element looked at the twins and asks,"Do you two want to slither around the village?" The twins nodded and slithered onto his head before he slithered out of the shop.

The villagers greeted the three as they slithered past everyone.

Everything seemed perfect until 3 Buffalo bandits were seen robbing a goose. Element smirked and asks,"Who wants to see daddy beat up some bandits?" The twins exclaimed,"ME!" They slithered down and stood at the side while they watched their father yelled,"Hey Buffaloes!" The three bandits turned and stood in fear as Element turned into his Joker form and said,"Why do you bandits never stop coming even on holidays?" Element smashed the ground and pillars of fire erupted from the ground and burning them. Element slide the spirit card through his rouzer and turned back into a cobra. The twins jumped on his back and Fang said,"That was awesome, dad!" Forest said,"Was that how you win fights by just turning into that monster?" Element frowned and said,"Forest, that's quite hurtful. That was how I really looked like, I look like a cobra because it's my disguise in this world. Your mother will explain to you tonight." Forest looked down and said,"Sorry dad." Element smiled and said,"I can never stay made at you two for too long." He carried the twins on his back and slithered back to the shop.

They were almost there until Element saw a familiar green snake with three smaller snakes and he said,"Kids, your grandpa and aunties are here." Element slithered behind them and used his tail to tap one of the smaller snake and the snake yelped in surprised and the rest turn to see Element laughing. The old snake said,"Element!" Element smiled and said,"Hi dad. Sisters." They all had a group hug and then the three sisters noticed the twins and said in unison,"Are they our niece and nephew?" Element nodded and the three sisters soon grabbed the twins and started cooing them.

Great master Viper laughed and said,"Great job Element, you have finally made me a happy old snake by giving me grandchildren." Element and great master Viper hugged and Fang said,"Dad! Please help...Ha! Ha!... Aunt Emerald is tickling me ! Ha! Ha!" Element chuckled and slithered to Emerald and whispers,"Fang loves it when you tickle him. His just scared you'll find out." Emerald giggled and continued tickling Fang. Forest slithered onto Ruby's back and Sapphire was cooing her. Element led them all to the shop.

Upon their arrival, Viper slithered to her family and hugged all of them and then got Forest off Ruby's back and got Emerald to stop tickling Fang. Element then got four bowls of noodles he made for the family. He gave them the noodles and Ruby said,"Element, this is the best noodles ever!" Element smiled and said,"Everyone agrees with this and I'm sure the villagers and masters will all like it as well."

The snakes finished their noodles and great master Viper said,"Thanks to you Element, our village no longer has bandits running around." Element laughed and said,"That's because both the Celestial Phoenixes are now part of the family and no one will dare to go near your village from now on." The snakes laughed and Fang asks,"Can you tell us about dad's past now?" Viper sighed and looked at Element, Element looked back and nodded.

Viper started,"It all begins a few days before Po became the Dragon Warrior. I was with the rest of the Furious Five and then two meteorites crashed into the forest outside the village. Inside those meteorites were your father and uncle." The two gasped and Viper continued,"The next day, master shifu took me and the rest of the five to investigate the crash site and we found tracks of your father and uncle and we soon saw them fought for the first time behind a bush." Element said,"Nature and I were battling two Buffaloes and of course we won. We soon headed back to the crash site where we escaped your mother and the others and then that night, your mother slithered into our shelter and we talked for a few seconds and then we let the others in and we broke out into a small fight before we were allowed to be students at the Jade palace."

Viper said,"The day after that, your father and uncle were found at the training hall. Your uncle was being hit by all the clubs while your father was burnt by the flames." Viper had tears and Element comforted her before saying,"Later, your mother and the rest knew about me and Nature being Joker Undeads, the monster I was just now. And blah, blah, blah, your mother and I fell in love, got married at your mother's village and then we soon had you." Forest nuzzled Element and said,"I'm sorry I called you a monster daddy." Element smiled and said,"I told you I forgive you and just don't say monster again. Next time you say, Joker form. Deal?" The twins said in unison,"DEAL!"

Night soon came and everyone was soon having fun and complimenting Element about his noodle soup.

Everyone left as soon as the party finished, the snakes said goodbye to each other and they returned to the Jade palace.

Everything had gone perfectly for everyone and they can't wait for the next one as they all fell asleep.

**A/N: This story is done! The first chapter of the alternate of this story will be out tomorrow and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and criticism is allowed. Check out my profile if you don't know what is the alternate version.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just decided that I will be starting something new here. I decided that I will start a Q/A. This will be for ALL my stories. Just review me a question and I will answer it. I'll be waiting for your questions so that it will be answered by me.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just want all of you to know that I am going to start multi-story writing! After my current story ends, I will start on my Kamen rider and MLP crossover sequel and also an alternate to Kamen rider Kiva series. My OC for the alternate Kamen rider Kiva story is Kamen rider Serpent. The OC's bio will be published in my profile next week. The story will also start during the time when Kamen rider Arc was still alive. I hope you will all be looking forward to the stories soon! Also, tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
